


Made for You I

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rut, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, breath play, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Dean was yours. You were his. At least that’s what it felt like when you both presented. But then John sent you away, at the ripe age of fifteen. ‘For your own safety,’ that’s what he said. You go about your life, believing what John did was for the best… but all that changes when a certain bloody and wounded Alpha is dropped on your dining room table.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Warnings_ :  Underage smut (no sex though), fingering, dry humping, oral (female receiving), explicit language, possessive!Dean, aggressive!Dean, some violence, A/B/O dynamics, Omega presenting, Alpha presenting, heat, rut, and a little bit of angst.**

**Bamby**

One moment you were fine, folding the clothes you’d piled up on the motel bed. Then you were crumbling forward in pain.

You were presenting.

You were going through heat.

You were an Omega.

It felt like you were being ripped apart and burned alive all at once. Clutching at your stomach as the worst pain of your life shot through your entire body, you whimpered, a sudden heat washing over you. It was uncomfortable, painful, and insatiable.

Thirty seconds passed- maybe not even that- before the bathroom door was thrown open. Dean stood there, covered in sweat, eyes ablaze with lust, chest heaving with heavy breaths.

He was presenting.

He was going through a rut.

He was an Alpha.

There was a moment, the slightest pause where your eyes met, and understanding passed through you. Silent consent crossed the room before Dean’s feet had him following the unspoken words to you.

Cupping your cheek with one hand, grabbing your hip with the other, he pulled you to him. Your own hands grabbed at anything they could, pulling at his shirt, trying to get him as close as possible, seeking a reprieve from your aching- a reprieve only found in Dean’s touch.

Leaning down, his nose brushed your neck, teeth scrapping along your thin skin as he breathed in your scent.

All you could smell was him. Leather, gunpowder, oak, cloves, and rain. Rain. He smelt like how you felt when you were curled up in a warm blanket as you watched the rain fall. Your favourite smell.

“’Mega,” he groaned, pressing his body to yours, his grip on your hip no doubt leaving bruises.

The heat that radiated off the two of you was intense. Your bodies were crying out, craving each other. They needed the cool release of each other’s touch. There was a snap inside you, pulling and tugging at your insides, desperately wanting to wrap itself around Dean in knots.

Knot.

_Oh, God._

Just the thought of squirming under his touch, under his body, being enveloped by him and his scent.

You whined, pressing yourself closer to him even more, arching you back in an attempted to melt into him. “Alpha.”

His resolve broke.

Growling lowly, Dean pulled away, his hands reaching for your flannel shirt. He tore it from your body, the buttons flying across the room. You yelped as he lunged for your now exposed chest, his lips sucking at the tops of your breasts as his fingers fumbled for the buckle of your belt.

Leaning into him more, you ran your hands through his hair, tugging and pulling, holding him against you as he sucked at your skin. He was marking you, staking his claim.

The instant he had your belt, button and zip undone, his hand slid into your jeans, fingers entering you with no hesitation.

Groaning, he lifted his head from your chest to whisper in your ear. “So wet for me, ‘Mega.” His fingers thrust deep into you, your hips bucking in time with the rhythm he’d set. “So tight, wet, warm. Your first heat, baby. All for me.”

Mewing, your fists curled into his shirt as his teeth pulled at your earlobe. “De.” Lifting your leg, pressing your thigh to his side, you opened yourself up for him. “Need you. Need you so bad. Please.”

Not making you ask twice, Dean pulled away, his hand slipping from between your legs. You whined at the loss, watching as his slick covered fingers reached for his shirt. Standing there, you could do nothing but stare as he ripped his top over his head, leaving his chest bare.

Seeing his flesh, feeling the heat wafting off him and melting into your own skin, you leaned in once more. Your bodies pressed together, the bareness easing but also increasing the need inside you. Skin on skin had your insides screaming in praise as they demanded more. They wanted all of him. Everything you could get.

Tangling his hand into your hair, Dean pulled you to him, his lips crashing down onto yours. The kiss was a clash of lips, teeth and tongues, the two of you too desperate to really keep control of your actions.

When he started moving you didn’t fight. You let him lead you backwards, not caring where he took you as long as he never let you go. Leaning down, he guided you to the mattress, his knee between your thighs to keep him from crushing you completely.

Hand slipping away from its hold on your hair, he ran it down your body, caressing all your curves as he made his way back down to your jeans. He lifted your leg, wrapping it around his waist before he pushed himself down, grinding on your clothed core.

The thickness of his cock pressed into all the right places. Hard and long. The meat of his knot was already starting to grow, his hips thrusting for more friction.

“’Mega. Baby.” He growled, teeth nipping at your throat. “Need you. Need you so bad. Hurts.”

You thrust up, seeking more of him. “Me too, De. Need you. Feel so hot. Need your knot. Need you in me.”

His breathed fanned out against you, sending shivers down your spine. “Fuck.”

Pulling back, determination and lust clouding his eyes, he reached for his pants, fumbling with the belt and buttons with hurried fingers and flushed skin. His eyes flickered back up to yours, that hungry stare getting darker and darker. Writhing on the bed, panting yes over and over, you watched him with anticipation and need.

Once his pants were discarded and thrown across the room he grabbed your jeans and tore them from your body. You gasped in surprise before the sound melted into an appreciative and needy moan.

Dean was right there, his hands, nose, lips, tongue and teeth trailing up your legs. He breathed in your scent, deep and desperate as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. Tasting your flesh on his way up just made the Alpha in him go wild at the thought of having all of you. Knowing he would be your first and only spurred him forward.

Nose nuzzling into your panties, he groaned as you squirmed, seeking friction. _Needing_ friction. His teeth tugged on the material, his mouth latching on to the slick soaked barrier that stood between him and the one thing he craved.

“Smell so good, ‘Mega. So sweet,” he groaned, nose nudging your panties to the side, letting his tongue sneak in for a taste.

One flick of his tongue and you were both gone.

You whined, squirming on the bed, fisting the sheets, rubbing your core into his lips once he’d reached up and tore your panties clear from your body before latching his mouth onto your clit.

“ _Fuck!_ ” you cried out as he growled against you, the vibrations going right through your body and hitting all the right places.

His fingers rubbed at your entrance, not for your benefit but for his own pleasure. Feeling the slickness surrounding you called to his Alpha. He swelled with pride, knowing he was the one to invoke such a desperate spark inside you. Only he could do this to you. Only he could pull profanities from your gasping and panting lips as you wriggled under his touch.

From that second there, he knew you would belong to no one else.

In that instant, where he decided both of your fates, he shoved two fingers into your core, curved them, and pressed against a spot that had you screaming instantly. Then you were coming, thrashing against him, your hips thrusting and pulsing as your slick pooled from where his fingers and face were still buried in your core.

“Dean!” You reached out for him, needing contact, needing something to grip onto that wasn’t the bed sheets. You needed him. All of him.

Climbing up your body, nipping at your skin on the way, he settled himself between your legs, rubbing his clothed cock against your throbbing core as his nose buried into your neck. Hands grabbed at everything, the two of you seeking each other out. You wanted to drown in each other. You wanted your body to melt into his and never let go.

The motel room was suddenly thrown open, two figures rushing in.

You had no time to react before Dean was up, throwing himself between you and the intruders, a dangerous and deadly growl rumbling in his chest.

“ _Mine_ ,” he snarled. “She’s mine!”

There was movement, the sound of floor boards creaking as someone took a step. That’s all it took before Dean went mental.

Lunging at the possible threat, Dean bared his teeth, aiming for their throat. He was ready to kill them… even though he had no idea who they were. He couldn’t see their faces. All he could see was the red from his rut. Red from the Alpha inside him taking over. All he knew was that his Omega was in danger, and he had to protect her.

But he didn’t stand a chance.

Before he could sink his teeth into the flesh of the person in front of him, he was thrown against the wall. Strong arms held him in place, the power radiating off his opponent familiar but unwelcome.

“Sam, get her out of here!”

It was then that you tore your eyes away from Dean and realised who was in the room with you. They weren’t strangers. They weren’t threats. They weren’t intruders. They were family. John and Sam.

Doing as he was told, Sam hurried forward, pulling a shirt up off the floor and handing it to you before his fingers wrapped around your wrist and tugged you from the bed.

Dean snarled and snapped, fighting against his father’s hold as he watched someone else touch you. He just didn’t realise it was Sam he was ready to kill.

Confused and hazy from your heat and the confrontation, you didn’t fight Sam as he hurriedly led you out of the room, helping you pull on the shirt as he directed you towards his father’s car. The Impala.

Guiding you into the vehicle, he slid the two of you into the back seat before he reached over to lock all the doors, trying not to show his concern. But you could see through his bravado. You could see just how confused and scared he really was.

Minutes went by where the two of you stayed there, Sam seated so he could watch the motel room door while keeping you behind him protectively. You pressed yourself against the leather seat, trying to find Dean in its smell, trying to ease the pain growing in your chest, stomach… everywhere.

When Sam moved, you watched, seeing him reach forward to unlock the car door. There was a pause before the door opened, John leaning in, his eyes landing on you.

“Go back in the room, Sam. Stay with Dean,” he ordered.

But his son hesitated. “What are you gonna do?”

The next thing John said broke your heart and changed your life all at once. “Take her some place safe. Some place away from Dean.”

You had no say. You had no choice. There were no good byes, no discussions, nothing. You never even got the chance to see Dean one last time before you were sent away and hidden.

It was all for your own good… at least that’s what John had promised…

**Bamby**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Warnings_ :   Blood. Angst. Sex dream?**

**Bamby**

You were flicking through a magazine, sitting on the daybed right by the window in your bedroom. You could hear the rain outside, tapping on the roof, hitting the side of the cabin, running along the window, falling all around the woods.

It was your favourite thing to do. Snuggling into the warmth of you blanket as cool crept in through the window cracks. Smelling the freshness in the air. Moments like this were the kind you savoured.

It’s not like things were terrible, but your life wasn’t exactly a smooth ride.

When you were just twelve years old, your father was possessed. The demon went about and killed each and every single person in your family. Everyone but you. You he saved. You he needed.

At the time you hadn’t realised why, but turns out the blood of an unpresented virgin Omega is rare and valuable. It was hard enough figuring out what someone was going to present us let alone finding an Omega. The demon had managed though. He’d planned on using you as an endless supply… but hadn’t made it out of town before he ran into trouble.

The Winchesters.

John Winchester caught your attention at first, but how could he not? He was a big, strong, powerful Alpha, who also happened to be your knight in brown leather. From that moment on you were attached. You were in awe. He was your hero. Your saviour. You loved him in that moment… loved him like an uncle, that is.

Sam had caught your eye next. He was there, grabbing your hand, leading you away from the demon and the danger. He was gentle, soft, and not much older than you. A kind and young face full of hope even in such a dark and twisted moment. He never let his fear scare him off from protecting you. He never left your side that night.

Dean had been the last thing you’d seen before you’d been dragged out of the room. One look at him and you’d forgotten how to breath. So handsome, the perfect specimen of a human being. The power that radiated off him was more subtle than his father’s, but you’d sensed it right away… and clung to it almost just as quickly.

Your life had changed that night. With your family dead you had nowhere to go. To make things worse, you’d already imprinted on your rescuers. John had no choice but to take you in.

Hunting was forbidden. John would not put you in anymore danger than you’d already been in. So, instead, you were left with more mundane tasks. Research, cleaning, cooking. You quickly took up the role of the family’s carer.

The three men became your family, your bond growing with each of them over the years. Travelling all over the country, being cooped up in motel room after motel room, you all relied on each other. You really shouldn’t have been surprised with what happened next.

At the age of fifteen, you presented. Three years after being rescued, you were hit with your first heat. You were an Omega.

You were young. Too young. It was rare enough to be an Omega, but to present at such a young age? It was practically unheard off. The dangers were immense. Being so fragile and vulnerable meant you were an easy target for any Alpha. But at the same time, you were too young to really understand the full responsibility of your biological change.

To make things worse, Dean presented at the exact same time as you.

Nineteen years old, Dean became the Alpha you’d all known he’d be. Hit with his first rut while being so close to not only a newly turned Omega but also to one he had a strong bond with… he had no control over his hormones. But neither had you.

If it wasn’t for John and Sam, you and Dean would have mated that day.

If it wasn’t for John and Sam, you wouldn’t have been ripped from your family that day.

Out of concern, John had taken you away. He’d wasted no time in driving states over until he ended up on the front porch of an old safe house for hunters. The place looked pretty run down, which told you no one had been there in quite some time. That made it easier when John told you exactly what was going to happen next.

He would stay with you through your heat. He would tend to your needs as best as he could- without touching you, of course- and then he would leave. You would stay, though. There was no way you were going back with him.

That’s how your new life started.

John would come by regularly enough- without Sam or Dean. He’d make sure you were okay, provide you with anything you might need, make sure all measures were met in order to keep you safe, and then he’d leave.

Others came. Friends of John. Bobby Singer. Rufus Turner. Ellen Harvelle. All nice people. John wouldn’t let anyone other than his closest friends know where you were. He trusted no one else, but knew you needed more than what he could offer. You needed more than the handful of days he could spare each month.

Slowly but surely you grew accustomed to your new life. You learnt more about the hunting world from Bobby, secretly trained with Rufus, bonded with Ellen and her daughter. By the time you were eighteen you decided to take charge of your life.

Despite John’s concerns, you opened the cabin back up for hunters in need. You networked, made friends, and soon enough found a purpose. If you weren’t tending to terrible wounds, you were out inflicting them on the monsters that haunted the world.

Being an Omega didn’t mean you were weak. You were perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. You didn’t need a saviour anymore.

Curled up on that same daybed, flicking through your magazine, listening to the rain tapping on the window, you were shaken out of your thoughts at the sound of a heavy fist banging on the front door urgently and rapidly.

Frowning, not expecting anyone, you placed the magazine down on the seat as you unwrapped yourself from the blanket and got up to see who it might be. You were about halfway down the stairs when the door burst open and three men stormed in. Three Alphas.

You would have freaked if you hadn’t recognised the familiar scent of Bobby Singer.

He was drenched from head to toe, looking worse for wear… and currently holding up a barely conscious man. It was then you were floored with the stench of blood and nothing else.

“Holy shit.” You hurried down the stairs, rushing over to the dining table before you shoved everything off. “Set him down, take his shirt off,” you ordered, already seeing where he was hurt.

Blood was oozing out of a large gaping wound on his side. It was coming out at an alarming rate which was obviously not good. If you didn’t do something soon the guy could very well lose his life.

Dashing over to the kitchen, you pulled out the first aid kit and got to work. The other two men stepped back, not knowing how to help you. But you didn’t need help. You’d been through this half a dozen times… this year alone. After years of stitching up hunters you’d become a sort of unofficial surgeon, nurse, doctor and therapist.

When you touched the man, something woke inside you. But you ignored it. You didn’t even notice, to be honest. You were too focused on saving his life. You didn’t have time to think about anything other than the task at hand.

“What can we do?” Bobby asked out of concern for the man you were stitching up, but also as a way of being polite to you.

One sniff of the air and you could smell the distinct scent of each of their wounds. The stench of their blood was all different, and all uncomfortably metallic. It sent your nerves on edge. You only had one set of hands but three patients.

“Tend to yourselves,” you told him without turning away from the now unconscious man on the table in front of you. “And stay out of my way until I finish with this one.”

~~

It was a little touch and go for a while, but you managed to clean and stitch up the Alpha laying on the dining room table. Bobby and the other guy had fixed themselves up and stayed back just as you asked. But they’d hovered, especially the younger one.

You hadn’t had a moment to take in the two men Bobby had brought with him. Right now, they were faceless people in need of medical assistance. You were in emergency mode. You hadn’t even picked up their scents yet… then again, the stench of blood was so overwhelming you couldn’t smell anything else.

When you were sure the guy on the table was stable you looked down at yourself and grimaced at all the blood. With a quick reassurance to Bobby that the guy would be fine, you told him and his friend that you would be back.

The shower was hot. Scolding hot. You stood under the pelting water until your skin turned red. You just stayed there, letting the droplets run along your body and wash away the metallic scent of blood you’d been soaking in as you tended to the Alpha’s wounds.

Alphas.

It wasn’t like you didn’t deal with Alphas. You hunted. You cared for people who needed help. Of course you came across Alphas. You ran into them all the time. Hell, in town there were three who you were actually friends with. You had no problems with Alphas.

Yet as the shower washed away the blood and its stench, you felt something inside you tense. Discomfort? Concern? Unease? Fear? Distrust? You weren’t sure what the problem was, but you knew how to protect yourself.

Reaching for your lotion, you coated yourself with the soapy suds, covering every inch of skin. When you were sure you were thoroughly cleaned you then reached for the shampoo and conditioner, doing the same to your hair as you’d done to your body. Not a single speck of you went untouched.

Once you were sure you were covered from head to toe, you turned the water of and stepped out of the shower. You didn’t grab your towel, instead you grabbed a clean, freshly bleached one. Patting yourself dry, not rubbing, you made sure not to break the surface of the lotion as the towel ran along your body.

Tossing the towel in the laundry basket as soon as you were done, you grabbed a set of emergency clothes- the ones reserved for when you had unknown Alpha’s in your house. They too had been bleached, the chemical soaking into the material and covering any trace of your own scent.

~~

Walking out of the bathroom, confident that you were thoroughly clean, you looked up, prepared to order Bobby and his conscious friend around. After having a shower, you weren’t planning on getting dirty by touching any of the mess they’re arrival had bought. But you weren’t prepared to go to bed with a kitchen covered in blood, either.

As you opened your mouth to speak, however, you lost your voice as you found yourself looking up at a rather large- almost imposing looking- Alpha… who you thought you’d never see again.

“Sam…”

At the sound of his name being called his head shot up from where he’d been packing up a first aid kit. When his eyes landed on you he seemed equally surprised and taken aback.

“Y/N?”

His baby face was gone, replaced by the chiselled good looks his father and brother had for as long as you’d known them. He’d matured, grown tall- which you’d thought would never happen when growing up with him- and seemed to have settled into himself a little more than you remembered.

You were surprised at the fact that Sam was an Alpha. All those years of protecting you… but also his soft nature… and the way he’d wanted out of the hunting life… he’d been nothing like his father and brother. You’d all kind of assumed he’d present as a Beta.

Turns out you were all wrong.

_Oh, no…_

Eyes wide, you glanced over at the figure still out cold on your dining room table. You really shouldn’t have expected anyone else. You really should have listened to your gut and realised Sam wouldn’t be here without him… without Dean.

Dean. There he was, lying on your table, unconscious, bloody. You’d just saved his life… just touched him.

You flinched then, backing up into the wall. “I, uh… I…” Turning, unable to form a coherent sentence, you bolted out of the room and up the stairs, heart pounding with each step.

Once in your room, you paced. Trying to calm your breathing and gather your thoughts, you paced. Back and forth. Back and forth. You were going to walk your way through the floor if you kept it up.

A knock on the door had you freeze and look up in time as Bobby popped his head in. You glared. You glared hard enough to kill him… if it was possible.

“How dare you bring them here,” you hissed. “John said-”

He cut you off sharply, “That boy downstairs needed help. You were the closest person. I had no choice.”

“You could’ve fixed him up yourself,” you argued, pissed… scared.

“That wasn’t something I could just fix in the back of a car,” he countered, glaring back at you. “He was gonna die if we didn’t get him here. You want that?” he shot at you.

Flinching once more, eyes wide once more, you thought about it, trying to ignore the pull on your insides. Honestly, it sounded like the worst thing in the world. Dean Winchester dead… what’s the point on anything if he’s not around saving people and hunting things?

“No. I don’t want that.” You shook your head. “But John said I can’t see him. He said it’s dangerous.”

“I know what John said. But he’s dead.”

It had happened years ago now. Bobby had been the one to tell you the news. He’d let you hold a mini service, nowhere near where John had actually been burned- the typical funeral for hunters- but that had been your choice. It was too risky to take you somewhere Sam and Dean had been so recently. Didn’t want anyone picking up on anyone’s scent.

Sighing, he shook his head. “Look, I know I’ve kinda sprung this on you, but you gotta understand-”

“I do,” you assured him, nodding lightly. “Doesn’t mean I like it though.”

“You don’t gotta like it. You just gotta help keep him healin’.”

Your brows furrowed. “Help? I’ve already helped.”

“Don’t know if you noticed, but he can’t move. Not too much. And Sam’s barely any better.”

As he spoke you remembered Dean hadn’t been the only injured one… and neither had Sam. “Oh, gosh, Bobby.” You hurried forward to check him over. “Are you okay? Do you need me to-” You cut yourself off as you realised he’d already been patched up.

“We tended to ourselves, just like you said,” he noted.

Still, taking in the damage, you could see he was in pretty bad shape too. “Fine, you guys can stay,” you gave a light groan, giving in. “Dean should move as little as possible, so stick him in the spare room downstairs. You and Sam can take the ones up here.”

A small but grateful smile tugged onto his lips, “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me, Bobby. I want you guys gone as soon as Dean’s healthy and healed. The last thing I need is a bunch of Alphas hanging around.”

_~~_

_You were itchy. Wriggling and writhing on the bed, trying to get rid of the ache deep in your chest. It was growing. You could feel it. Whatever it was, it was spreading, going deeper, getting heavier. It was hot and needy. Like an animal clawing at your insides, desperate for attention… desperate for release._

_As you tried to find some way to calm the animal inside you, your mind wandered, going to somewhere familiar but far away._

_Lips, hands, skin on skin and passion. Fear, uncertainty and then comfort and relief. You felt yourself step into untouched territory that frightened and shook you to your core, only to be settled by strong and purposeful hands._

_Those hands. They held you with need, adoration, and want. They were warm, rough and gave you everything your body asked for, while making it beg for more all at once. But you didn’t worry, didn’t fret, because you knew those hands and their owner were going to give you everything and anything._

_Oh, boy, did they. The pleasure they spurred on, the way they fed the animal inside you, coaxing her out, waking her, engulfing her in flames of heat and passion. You wanted more. You wanted it all._

_Lips and fingers… in your most sensitive area. Your thighs clenched at the memory, eyes fluttering and fists curling into the bed as you remembered the way it had felt. How it had made you want to throw yourself at the owner of those delicious lips and scream. Scream in agony. Scream in pleasure._

_Yes, pleasure._

_You could imagine everything else that body could give you, all the highs. The things it could do, the thing you wanted it to do. You wanted to drown in it, in the person hovering around you._

God!

~~

You sat up suddenly, gasping hard, chest heaving. It was dark out, the house silent. The cool air of the night seeped in through your cracked window, cooling your hot skin.

With a heavy sigh, you dropped back down onto your bed, arm hanging over your eyes as you groaned.

That hadn’t been the first time you’d had that nightmare. That’s what it felt like, a nightmare, because despite trying so hard, you could never find a way to replicate the feelings in the real world. No one got you there like the masked man in your sleep.

He didn’t have a face, and you couldn’t pin-point anything about him that would give you a clue as to who he might be. All you knew was that he could make the Omega in you sing, and that made you want to rip your hair out.

The fact the house was full of Alphas was not helping the situation. Your body was too aware of what was surrounding it. You weren’t due for a heat anytime soon- medications and other things helped to keep that in check- but that didn’t mean you didn’t crave the touch of an Alpha…

“No.” You shook your head at yourself. “Nope. We are not going there. Come on. Don’t be an idiot. Think like a person, not like an animal. Restrain yourself. Control yourself. Don’t be an idiot.”

**Bamby**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warnings_ : Lil’ bit of angst. Injured!Dean. Tension. Explicit language. Implied smut.**

**Bamby**

Two days. It had been two days since Bobby had dumped the Winchester brothers on you. Sure, he was still around, he was helping… but that didn’t make the situation any better. In fact, it just made you angrier.

All you could smell was Alpha. Everywhere you went in your home. It had even managed to wriggle its way passed your door and into your sheets. At night you tried to ignore it, but the aroma of the men in your house was affecting you in ways it really shouldn’t.

If you were being honest, it had nothing to do with Bobby. You were too familiar with his scent. Sam and Dean were the real problems. Speaking of Dean. He was also the reason why they were still hanging around. He was still unconscious.

“He needs his bandages changed and wounds cleaned,” you told Sam as you walked into the living room, seeing him sitting on the couch, flicking through some lore.

“Can’t. Busy,” he mumbled.

Rolling your eyes, you turned around, trying to find the old man. “Where’s Bobby?”

Looking up then, Sam gave you apologetically. “Went out to help a friend.”

“A case? A _case_? He left me with you two to go on a freakin’ case?!” Shaking your head, you stormed over to the kitchen only to come to a stop at the mess in the sink. “Are you kidding me?!”

Hurrying to his feet, limping and grimacing, Sam moved over and ushered you aside. “I got it. It’s my mess-”

“And Bobby’s,” you grumbled, but he just went on.

“Let me do this. You go help Dean.”

_No._

It had to be the worst and best idea you’d heard. Your hand started twitching at the thought, your heart racing, the Omega in you enticed by the idea. But the more rational side of you was not so easily bought. You knew better than to rely on those animal instincts. You knew what you’d been taught.

Taking a breath, you gave Sam the kindest smile you could manage. “It’s okay, really. I can do this. You go help your brother.”

But as you spoke you could see the guilt in his eyes grow. “I can’t.”

Your smile fell. “Why not?”

“I’ve tried, I swear. I tried last night. But when I started pulling the bandages away… he’s in pain. He wouldn’t stop moving. I didn’t want to hurt him more,” he explained.

“What? You think I can do better?”

He gave a short shrug. “You managed to stitch him up no problem.”

“He was unconscious,” you countered.

“He felt an Omega,” he corrected. “He won’t hurt someone who isn’t a threat, or someone he feels is there to help. That’s what you guys do, isn’t it?”

Listening to him, realising what he was doing, you glared at him. “Don’t play dumb Winchester. And don’t think I’m stupid, either. Just because we’ve got carer instincts doesn’t mean I can deal with a wussy Alpha. You can poke at that idea all you want, it’s just gonna piss me off.”

“You know I’m right, though.” The asshole smiled then, a little smug, as if he knew what was about to happen.

Groaning, you stormed over to the dining table and grabbed the first aid kit before huffing off to Dean’s room, hating Sam more and more with each step.

His door was closed. Reaching for the handle, you turned it before pushing on the door. In an instant you were hit with his scent, which was mixed with that same stench of blood. His clothes had been changed as best as possible, but until he woke up, he was stuck how he was.

Edging into the room, closing the door without really thinking, you then headed over to the side of his bed, placing the kit on the nightstand. The bed was a double… and John’s. This had been his room, when he was still alive. But all traces of him had been erased over time.

Focusing on Dean, you noted how his face was contorted in pain, hands curled into fists, skin coated in sweat, breaths coming out shallow and fast.

Your brows furrowed, out of concern. Carefully, you lifted your hand, bringing it towards the sheet that had been draped over him. Pulling it down, you held your breath at the sight of his bare chest as you tried to concentrate on his bandages. But there was no use. Your eyes wandered on their own, uncontrollable and on a mission.

Even though he was out cold, you could see passed what was in front of you.

He was even more handsome than you remembered. He’d grown up, of course. He’d matured into a stronger man. You could tell, just by looking at him, that the hard years since you’d last seen him had buried something darker and harder in him. But at the same time, he wasn’t as brash as he used to be. Now more of a think-before-you-punch kind of guy.

Reaching out instinctively, you reached for his face, your fingers brushing along a cut on his cheek.

His hand suddenly caught your wrist.

A shriek was pulled from your lips as his eyes shot open, green enveloping you with a feeling you quickly buried under years and years of self control.

He breathed in deeply, fingers still brushing against his skin. “Y/N?”

Just the sound of his voice had you swoon, your legs buckling, you heart racing and your head spinning. It was thick, rich, deep… it was the sexiest thing you’d ever heard.

But that was your biology talking. You knew better than to fall into that trap.

“Dean…” You held in a whimper as your eyes stayed glued to his. “Can I… can I have my hand back?”

There was a short moment where he looked confused before he realised what you meant. Eyes embarrassed and confused, he let your wrist go, his own hand dropping to the bed again.

You gave a small smile in return. “Thank you.”

His eyes took in the sight of you, wandering over your form. You squirmed under the intensity, watching as his eyes darkened, his chest heaving as he breathed in the smell surrounding him.

“Where am I?”

Clearing your throat, you pulled your gaze away from him and turned to the first aid kit. “My cabin.”

“You have a cabin?”

“Mm-hmm,” you nodded as you pulled out some new bandages. “Bobby brought you and Sam here. Needed help stitching you up.”

As if the rest of his senses were reigned in with the reminder of what had happened to him, he hissed in pain as he shifted ever so slightly. “How long was I out?”

“Two days.”

Panic set in then, his eyes going wide. “Where’s Sammy? Bobby?”

“They’re fine,” you assured him. “Sam’s out reading in the living room. Bobby… well, he’s an asshole. Left on a case while I was still asleep. Pussy,” you mumbled. Turning back to Dean, you hesitated as you realised what you had to do next. “I have to change your bandages.”

“Okay.” He gave a short nod as he waited for you to move.

“I’m going to touch you.”

He sucked in a breath. “Okay.”

To his credit, he barely moved a muscle when you got to work. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to scare you? Maybe he didn’t want to cause himself more pain? Or maybe it was because he was trying to act like a tough Alpha? Either way, you were grateful that he was making it easy.

You were also, deep down, grateful for more. For his scent. For the touch of his skin. For the fact he already looked better than he had the night Bobby dragged his ass into your house. Hell, he looked better than he had when you’d first entered the room.

In the end you’d managed to clean up his wounds and re-bandage them a little better than you’d been able to the first night. It was easier with him awake and not at death’s door.

“Alright.” You nodded, stepping back and dusting your hands on your jeans. “All done.”

“What’s the diagnosis, doc?” His lips pulled into a grin.

You sighed. “Bed-rest, unfortunately.”

“’Unfortunately’?” he repeated, watching you, confused. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means… the last thing I want, or need, is a bunch of Alphas hanging around. Especially you and Sam. We’re not meant to see each other.”

He shrugged as best as he could, trying to cover his wince straight after. “Who says?”

“John. Your father. That’s who.” You glared hard, crossing your arms over your chest. “Or didn’t he drill that single fact into you over the past ten years?”

That’s how long it had been. Ten long and excruciating years. In the beginning you’d contemplated making a deal with a demon just to get back to Dean, the pull for him and your heats were that bad. If you’d done that your time would be coming to an end pretty soon. Luckily, you hadn’t been that stupid… and John had kept you from being that reckless.

“Dad drilled a lot into me over the years,” he countered.

Dean had always been John’s good little soldier. If he was asked to jump he wouldn’t ask how high, he’d just get up as high as he could and stay there until told otherwise. Dean, he went above and beyond for his father, his family… for everyone really. It’s one of the things you liked about him.

 _Stop that_.

“Look, it’s not that I don’t want the company. I have people coming and going all the time. Hell, I’m barely here for long anyways. I just… I don’t think it’s a good idea having _three_ Alphas in my home. Not all at once. Not for an unforeseeable time. It’s dangerous.”

“We’d never hurt you,” he insisted. “Besides… not like I can do much anyway.” He nodded to his side where I’d stitched him up. “You could probably beat me right now.”

A grin tugged on your lips. “I could beat you anytime, Dean.”

He growled. It was low, almost silent, but you heard it… you felt it. You also felt the way his eyes darkened as they looked you up and down. You could only imagine what was going through his mind… and you weren’t certain if that scared or excited you.

_Both. Definitely both._

“I, uh…” You gestured over your shoulder to the door. “I’m gonna go fix you something to eat.”

At the promise of food, Dean’s stomach growled as he groaned. “Oh, God, _food_ … yes please.”

Chuckling lightly, shaking you head, you turned and started to head out. “Just don’t move. Don’t need you hurting yourself even more.” You smiled over your shoulder as your hand landed on the door handle. “The faster you’re healed and healthy the faster you guys can get on your way.”

Your back turned before you had the chance to spot a certain look in Dean’s eyes… a look that spelled mischief.

~~

Standing in the kitchen, looking through the pantry, you struggled to find something Dean might want to eat. In fact, you struggled to find much of anything.

“If I’d known I was going to have guests, I would’ve stocked up,” you mumbled as you reached in to grab some mac ‘n’ cheese.

Looking up from where he was perched on the couch once more, nose in a book, Sam offered a light smile. “I can go buy some food if you want?”

You couldn’t stop the scoff that left your lips. “Thanks Sam, but I don’t think having you walking around too much is a good idea. You might not be as bad as Dean, but you’re not exactly marathon ready.”

“Don’t need to be marathon ready. It’s just grocery shopping,” he countered.

Rolling your eyes, you placed the food on the counter before stalking over to him. Once you stood next to the couch you reached out and poked at his shoulder… the one he’d dislocated that night he and the others arrived. You were rewarded with a hiss and wince.

“See.” You crossed your arms over your chest, giving him a smug grin. “You’re not going anywhere.” Turning on your heels, you headed back to the kitchen.

He sighed, still in a little pain. “Just trying to help.”

“I know.” You nodded as you got to work, making some food for Dean. “But the best way for you to help is by getting better. Same goes for Dean. I need you two back to your normal selves so-”

“We can leave,” he finished for you, sounding a little disheartened and hurt.

Your hands stopped working. You didn’t dare look over at him as you tried to respond. “I don’t mean anything by it, Sam. Really. I just… your father…”

The things John had said to you… they were the kind of things that stuck with a person their whole life. The kind of things that put pressure on a person. The kind of things that had been weighing on your mind for the past ten years.

You weren’t sure what he’d said to the brothers, but you had a feeling it was close to the same stuff he said to you. There was no way you were going to test your theory though. You didn’t want to bring up painful memories of the past. Best to leave them where they were…

Clearing your throat, you got back to the food. “Hungry?” You asked him, hoping the change of subject would relieve the tension in the room.

“Yeah. Thanks,” he answered, trying hard to smile. You could hear it in his voice… but it didn’t sound right. It didn’t sound real.

~~

You and Sam both checked up on Dean here and there throughout the day. You both knew he hated being stuck in the bedroom alone, so after awhile Sam decided to go take his laptop in there to watch a movie with his brother. They asked if you wanted to join, but you gave a hard pass.

“Thanks but, uh… I’m actually gonna head out.” You shrugged at them through the bedroom door, holding up your car keys. “Got a text from a friend. They wanna hang,” you explained.

Dean shifted in his bed. “A friend?”

“Yeah, Dean, I do have friends,” you laughed lightly. “Don’t worry. If I’m not back tonight, I’ll be back in the morning,” you assured them. “Just don’t burn the place down while I’m gone.” Without giving them a chance to comment or argue, you turned on your heels and headed for the door, leaving the staring after you.

~~

Fist lightly rapping on the door in front of you, your eyes glanced up and down the street, hoping no one noticed you standing there. It’s no like you were doing anything wrong, and it’s not like people didn’t know about you and your ‘friends’, you just didn’t want people seeing you standing outside someone’s door when you already smelt like three other Alphas. You didn’t want them getting the wrong idea.

According to the people who lived in the town, you were a sweet little Omega girl who lived in the middle of nowhere. You came to town to shop, smile at everyone who passed by, and occasionally offered to help out at community events. Almost every time you were spotted in town you were bombarded with ladies willing and ready to set you up with their sons- whether they be Alpha or not. You declined each offer with a polite ‘thank you, but no thank you’, and went on your merry little way.

But just because you weren’t ready to settle down with someone doesn’t mean you weren’t willing to have a little fun…

The door in front of you opened revealing the owner of the house. Hayden.

He was tall. Not Sam and Dean tall, but still tall. Well built, lean, toned… _so_ good looking. He had thick, short and dark hair which was currently a little messy and shaggy. His eyes were hazel, face dotted with freckles. His at-home attire consisted of dark sweat pants and a loose white tank… which should be illegal with those arms of his.

You’d met at a community event. He was a firefighter who had been volunteering at a kissing booth. You had offered to manage a section of stalls at the fair… which happened to include his booth. When you’d gone over to tell him he was due for a lunch break, he promptly said he’d only go if you’d join him.

That night you fell into bed together

“You came.”

“You texted,” you noted, holding up your phone as you pushed passed him and into his home.

The sound of him closing and locking the door came before he followed you into the living room. “Didn’t think you’d actually show up, though. Last time you said you wouldn’t.”

Sighing, you dropped onto the couch. “Yeah, well… I needed a break from my place.”

He sniffed the air then, a look of confusion, surprise and something akin to distaste crossing his features. “You stink like Alpha.”

“Speak for yourself, big boy.” You winked at him, trying to ease the tension growing in his shoulders. “Stress less. Some old friends are staying over. Nothing for you to worry about. Not that you have a right to worry about me.” You gave him a pointed look.

“Right.” He shook his head, a little annoyed. “Just because you won’t let me claim you, doesn’t mean I can’t worry about you. We’re still friends… more than friends, really.” It was his turn to give you a pointed look.

You just rolled your eyes. “Either get me a drink or I’m leaving. I need a buzz to get rid of the headache that’s been bugging me for the past two days.”

Doing as you said, he started towards his liquor cabinet. “I’m guessing these friends have got something to do with it?” he asked as he poured you a drink.

“Yep,” you answered shortly.

“How long they staying?”

“Not sure.”

Nodding, he headed over to you, two drinks in hand. “You ever need to get out of there, you’re always welcome here.”

“You don’t have a spare bed, Hay.” You took the drink from him, sipping at the rich liquid.

“We don’t need one.” His eyes raked over your form suggestively. Taking a seat on the couch, he sipped at his own drink. “Can think of a few ways to help with that headache of yours.”

Chuckling lightly, you lowered your glass to your lap as you leaned your cheek against the back of the couch. “Drink first. Then you can screw me until I pass out. Deal?”

“Deal.” He flashed you a grin. “But before we get to that…” He leaned in closer to press a kiss to your shoulder. “We’re gonna need to get rid of that Alpha stink… or things are gonna get rough in the bedroom.”

Eye closing, you gave him a little more room to press his lips to your neck. “Nothing wrong with getting rough.”

“I don’t disagree.” His lips pressed against the spot where your shoulder almost turned to neck. “But I don’t want to hurt you.”

Hayden was sweet like that… but it wasn’t always nice. Sometimes you just wanted to roll around and get a little wild. He was a very domesticated Alpha, perfect for scratching an itch when you had it, but nothing else. You, of course, returned the favour when he needed it. But even when on the cusp of his rut, the sex was gentle and vanilla.

It wasn’t enough. Not for you. Not all the time. But it would do for now. It’s not like you were looking at settling down or anything.

Pulling away from him, you reached over to place your drink on the coffee table before sliding your hand through his hair. Your eyes spoke a million words which he took the time to read an analyse. When you leaned in to press a sweet kiss to his lips, he was only slightly surprised.

“What about the drink?” he asked, pulling back a little to look you in the eyes once more.

“Fuck the drink.”

**Bamby**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Warnings_ ** **: Blood. Dead bunnies. Angst. A/B/O dynamics. Rut. Dry humping.**

**Bamby**

You had expected some sort of reaction when you got home… but you hadn’t expected to walk into the scene you found yourself in.

Sam was up from the couch in an instant, brows furrowed in concern. Bobby had clearly been pacing the kitchen, worried to all Hell. While Dean was sitting on the three-seater couch, eyes wide with relief at the sight of you.

Ignoring the others, you turned to glare at Dean. “What are you doing out of bed?”

He didn’t answer. Instead, Dean cast his eyes down, away from you, before he looked over to the side to Sam. The brothers stared at each other, a silent message passing between them, but neither spoke. Instead it was Bobby who broke the silence.

“Where the Hell have you been?” he asked accusingly.

“Out,” you answered shortly, moving further into the room as you tugged your jacket off. “Went to a friend’s place.”

The instant you jacket hit the table you heard the distinct sound of the Alphas sniffing the air. 

“You were with an Alpha,” Sam noted with a tone of surprise and concern.

Sighing, you dropped your jacket onto the dining table. “Yes. I was with an Alpha.”

Dean watched you carefully from where he was still seated on the couch. “You slept with him.” It wasn’t a question. They could all sense it.

“With an Alpha. You slept with an Alpha,” Sam added for extra measure, even though he didn’t need to.

Bobby turned to you then, shocked and even a little disappointed. “You’re smarter than that, Y/N.“

“I’m a grown woman,” you snapped defensively. “I can sleep with anyone I want. It doesn’t make me stupid, or reckless, or any less of a human being.” With nothing left to say, you headed for the stairs, leaving them as you stalked up to your room.

~~

You’d spent a good portion of the day in your room… or as far away from the Alphas as you could get. Cleaning upstairs, reading on your day bed, orgainsing the hallway closet, you didn’t go downstairs until mid afternoon. You realised the best way to deal with the tension was to wash the scent off yourself, so you headed down for a shower.

Once you were thoroughly cleaned and your clothes were in the wash, you headed out into the kitchen. Bobby and Sam were nowhere to be seen, Dean was the only one around. He was still lying down on the couch, now watching a movie.

“I’m making a sandwich. Want one?” you asked him, being polite.

Truth be told, you were still pretty upset with this morning. You felt as if they’d cornered you, the three of them acting as if you’d betrayed them. There’d been a tension in the air, one you did not like, one underlining the fact you’s been with someone the night before. Something was going on, something you didn’t know.

You were pretty sure Bobby was in the dark as well, but that didn’t mean you’d forgiven or forgotten that all this drama was his fault. If he hadn’t of brought the brothers here, you would feel like you need to walk on eggshells in your own home. But then again… if he hadn’t brought Dean here, he would’ve died

“Think you can make two?” Dean called back, answering your question.

You didn’t respond, you just got to work, making the two of you some food. You grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge as well, heading over to give him a drink and the plate with one and a half sandwiches on it.

At first, he looked confused… until he realised you only had a single half sandwich on your plate.

“Here.” He tried putting the other half with yours.

Shaking your head, dropping onto the other end of the couch, you held your plate away from him while keeping your eyes on the TV. “I’m good.”

He hesitated for a moment before shrugging, digging into his food. The two of you ate in silence after that, sipping away at your beers as the movie progressed.

With your legs tucked underneath you- because Dean took up a lot of the space- you tried to enjoy the moment as much as possible. Turns out, that wasn’t as easy as you thought it was going to be.

Being so close to Dean… it was intoxicating. Your mind kept wandering away from the screen as it thought of the man beside you.

He’d changed over the years, but at the same time, he hadn’t changed. He was still the strong willed, smart and caring guy from before. Still a typical Winchester, just with his own Dean twist. You might not have spent a lot of time with him in the last three days- because he’d been asleep for most of that time- but you could tell he was a good man… he’d always been a good man.

“Are you two dating?” he asked out of nowhere.

You frowned, turning to him. “Huh?”

“The Alpha,” he elaborated. “You two a thing?”

“No.” You shook your head. “We’re just friends.”

“Friends that sleep together,” he added, his eyes leaving the screen to meet yours. “You really think that’s safe?” When you opened your mouth, ready to snap, he beat you to it, “I know you can take care of yourself. But I also know what Alphas are like. If you two hook-up at the wrong time, he might lose control.”

Pausing a moment, considering his words, you nodded lightly. “Yeah, I get what you’re saying, but we never put ourselves in a position like that.”

“You’re sleeping with an Alpha. You’re already in that position,” he countered.

“He’s not the only Alpha I sleep with. And I’m no one’s rut bunny.”

He’d been watching you, his eyes a little wider and darker than usual. “How many… how many Alphas do you see?”

You shrugged. “Three.”

“ _Three_?”

“Yeah. Three. There a problem with that?” you asked, a warning in your tone.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? What if they get territorial? What if one of them marks you? What if you get pregnant? What if they take advantage of you?” His mind was going crazy with the possible dangers you could possibly fall into.

You rolled your eyes at him. “Dean, they all know about each other. They all know the deal. If things get bad in a heat sometimes I call for help. _Sometimes_. We don’t hook up during ruts. And I do not want to be claimed. The last guy who tried that got sent to the hospital, was charged and also run out of town by the good people who love me there.” You gave him a small- and hopefully reassuring- smile. “I appreciate you being concerned, but like you said… I can handle myself.”

He didn’t look convinced. In fact, he seemed to be getting more and more concerned the longer he sat there watching you. There was no doubt in your mind that he was probably still going through the list of things that could happen to you, working himself into a fret.

“Where’s Sam and Bobby?” you asked, changing the subject.

Clearing his throat a little and shifting on the spot, he took the bait and rolled with the new conversation. “Sam mentioned that you complained about a lack of food. So Bobby took him out hunting. You should’ve seen Sam’s face,” he chuckled lightly.

Your smile widened as you watched him, thankful that the earlier tension was gone, and glad to see Dean was clearly getting better.

~~

Sam and Bobby had brought back some rabbits. The brothers were pretty impressed with your lack of disgust and queasiness when Bobby started preparing it in your kitchen. Thing is though, it wasn’t the first time he’d done it.

Over the years Bobby had visited quite a bit. Before you’d turned eighteen you weren’t really allowed to go anywhere. Not being able to go out meant that if you ran out of food you couldn’t just pop into town and grab some things. So, Bobby had taught you how to hunt.

You were a natural with a gun in your hand. You had eyes like a hawk. Hell, you had eyes like an Alpha.

Setting the dining table now, you smiled every now and then as you listened to Sam groan. Apparently, unlike you, the brothers hadn’t done much hunting that didn’t involve cute and fluffy animals.

“This is barbaric,” Sam complained.

You chuckled lightly at the Alpha’s disgusted face. He was supposed to be big, strong and powerful… but he couldn’t handle killing a few little rabbits. It was adorable, really.

Bobby didn’t give him a single glance as he kept working. “You want dinner, boy?”

“Shut up, Sam, and just do it,” Dean called from where he was watching them as he continued to sit on the couch.

Pulling back from the table, you gave Dean a pointed look. “If you can get to the couch you can help prepare some food. So, unless you wanna get your hands dirty, I suggest you take your own advice and shut up.”

“Who said I don’t wanna get my hands dirty?”

You shrugged, gesturing to the other two men. “I can set a chair near the counter if you’re so eager to help.”

A grin pulled on Dean’s lips. “That’s not the kind of dirty I was talking about, sweetheart.” His eyes raked over your body hungrily.

There was no way you could control your body’s reaction to him. There was no way you could stop the heat rise on your skin, the wetness grow between your thighs, or the tiniest of whimpers that left your lips.

All Alphas froze as they sniffed the air. Then, to make your predicament worse, Dean growled. Low and long and holy hell…

Without a word, you dashed towards the bathroom, eyes wide and heart racing. You could feel the slick between your thighs increasing as that growl reverberated in your head and chest and goddamn everywhere. You could feel it under your skin, stoking the fire inside you.

 _No_.

Forcing yourself to move, you locked the bathroom door before you started stripping away at your clothes, pulling and tugging on them like they were the enemy. When nothing was between your heated skin and the cool air, you stepped into a cold shower. You yelped, of course you yelped, it was a cold freakin’ shower, but you dealt with it nonetheless. You had to.

Grabbing your soaps and lotions, you got to work. You scrubbed at your skin until it was red raw. You scrubbed until it burned. You scrubbed until that nagging ache inside you was erased.

Lathering up your hands with shampoo next, you were just about to start scrubbing your hair when a knock on the door had you freeze.

“Y/N?” It was Sam.

Clearing your throat, trying to calm yourself, you called back to him. “Yeah?”

“You… you okay in there?”

“Yeah.”

He paused a moment, clearly not believing you, but thankfully he didn’t press for the truth. “You still gonna eat dinner?”

“Mm-hmm, yeah. I’ll, uh… I’ll be out in a mo’,” you assured him.

There was no response, just the sound of his footsteps walking away. Once you were sure he was gone you got back to your hair, scrubbing away at it until the suds covered the entirety of your head. You couldn’t leave an inch of yourself uncleaned.

~~

Emerging out of the bathroom much like a nervous animal would, you rounded the corner slowly to see where the others were. The three of them were seated at the dining table, waiting, trying to come up with small talk to pass the time. But you knew better. You could feel the tension.

Taking a deep breath, you held your head up high as you started towards the table. Naturally, the only seat available was next to Dean. You could feel his eyes- everyone’s eyes- on you as you slid into your chair and started dishing up some food. You didn’t look at any of them, just focused on filling your plate up.

“Dean, can you pass the gravy?” Sam asked as he spooned some beans onto his plate.

As Dean reached over for the gravy he flinched and hissed. In an instant, much like what had happened with you earlier, everyone sniffed the air. The smell of blood seeped into the room.

You reacted without thinking, grabbing at Dean’s shirt and lifting it to check his wound. Sure enough, you could see blood soaking into his bandages.

“Damn it, Dean.” Dropping his shirt, you stood up and looked to Sam. “I need to restitch the wound. Can you help him get back to bed?”

Nodding, Sam stood and moved to towards Dean, but he maybe took two steps before Dean growled, low and dangerous, eyes glaring warningly at Sam.

Everyone froze.

Clearly your throat, you looked to Sam questioningly before your gaze fell back onto his brother. “Dean, Sam’s just gonna help you, okay? I need him to help me get you to your room.”

Sam tried again, but this time Dean snarled, baring his teeth at his brother, and even at Bobby. Each of you looked at each other, confused and concerned. Dean’s mood had changed so suddenly, there was really only one thing that could cause that…

You sniffed the air again then, recognising a new smell joining the scent of blood. Dean was going into a rut.

When your eyes shot up they met Sam’s again. The two of you stood there, a silent message passing between you. Dean couldn’t be left sitting at the table when he was bleeding the way he was, but you couldn’t carry him on your own. Sam was apparently not allowed to go anywhere near his brother- neither was Bobby- so you had no way of actually getting Dean back to his room…

Through a clenched jaw, Dean broke the silence, “You can help me. But don’t touch her,” he warned his brother.

It was decided.

Backing up, you kept a reasonable distance between you and Sam as he rounded the table to help his brother. Dean no longer growled or snapped at his brother, allowing him to walk them both towards his spare room. You followed, making sure to move straight over to the corner in the bedroom so Sam could leave once Dean was placed on the bed.

You waited, watching Sam as he left the room, glancing back at you as he closed the door, leaving it open just a crack. He knew things were about to get awkward, and he knew you were probably not going to want an audience for that.

As soon as you were alone with Dean you headed over to the bed, gesturing to his shirt. “Can you get it off, or…?”

He tried. With his eyes on you, he tried to get it off. You were pretty sure he was trying to show how capable and fine he was, the Alpha in him trying to impress the Omega in the room… trying to impress you. But it didn’t take long before he was wincing and hissing in pain once more.

“Okay, yeah, stop.” Reaching forward, you grabbed his shirt and carefully pulled it off, moving slowly so as not to hurt him anymore.

You ignored the burn of his skin and the things it did to you. Instead you focused on pushing him back down on the bed before turning your attention to his bandage and wound.

Peeling the bandage away, you got to cleaning the blood, trying not to touch him with your own skin. You knew what that could do to him, to both of you. The last thing you needed was his rut to hit its peak while you were tending to a potentially deadly injury.

He barely flinched as you started restitching him. His eyes stayed on you, hard, dark and clouding over with Alpha lust. You ignored it as best as you could, glad that the Omega in you actually wanted to heal him rather than hump him in that moment. The carer in you was aware of a job, of the fact someone was in need, and it was happily prepared to get to work.

What it wasn’t prepared for was Dean stopping you as his hand snatched your wrist seizing your actions.

Refusing to meet his eyes, staring at the thankfully completely stitched wound, you spoke, “Dean… I need to clean and bandage it again.”

“No.” He tugged on your wrist.

Having been leaning over him, you stumbled forward, landing on his chest. His face found your neck, his nose nuzzling your pulse point.

Shivering, you didn’t pull back. Maybe you were scared of how he’d react? Or maybe you just didn’t want to move? Either way, you found yourself completely still as your body hummed at his touches and drowned in his scent.

“Your scent,” his nose pressed against your neck as he breathed in, “it’s wrong. You smell too… clean,” he spat the word as if it had cursed his family name. “Why?”

Instead of answering, you tried to shift aware from him then, but his grip on you just tightened as he growled warningly in your ear, his teeth nipping at your neck.

“Answer me, ‘Mega.”

Stiffening on top of him, you responded, “Why do I smell clean?” He grunted, telling you to explain. “I, uh… I just showered, Dean… remember?”

He shook his head. “Different. Should still be able to smell you. Why can’t I smell you?” he growled, agitated.

You knew why, you just didn’t want to tell him. You weren’t sure an Alpha in rut would understand or appreciate the fact you had prescribed medical lotions and soaps that were like bleach for Omegas. It washed away your scent and left nothing behind.

Teeth nipped at your throat again, harder this time, warning you. He wanted an answer.

“It’s my medication,” you blurted out.

A grunt of disapproval followed your confession. “You’re on suppressants?”

“Of course.”

It really should have been obvious. An unclaimed Omega in her mid-twenties that sleeps with multiple Alphas and spends a lot of time out hunting with other people? Of course you were on suppressants.

“What else?” he pressed for more, his arms tightening around you as his hot body shifted under you.

The instant you felt the outline of his hard cock against your leg you moaned. Involuntarily, you moaned. It was then that Dean dismissed the conversation and took matters into his own hands.

“Doesn’t matter,” he grunted, shifting you so you lay on top of him completely, your legs on either side of his waist. “Gonna make you smell like me. Gonna make you feel good,” he groaned.

Eyes going wide, you quickly pulled back. He didn’t let you go too far, but you at least managed to get far enough away so that you were leaning over him, eyes locking onto his. You hoped he could see the fear and desperation in your gaze as you looked into the darkened green lust staring up at you.

“I don’t wanna be claimed, Dean.”

There was a hesitation where the rational side of him fought with the primal Alpha that was currently grinding into your clothed core.

Despite the need surging inside, you still knew what you wanted. You still believed in all your rules. You weren’t going to succumb to your animal instincts so easily. But you weren’t going to leave an injured Alpha in a rut without offering him so relief… as long as that Alpha knew there was a line he could not cross.

Slowly, he nodded. “Won’t claim. Just need you, ‘Mega.”

Part of you was unsure and sceptical that he would actually stick to his word. But you were also aware of the fact that all it would take is a jab at his wound and he wouldn’t be able to fight you off if you needed to get away from him.

With that in mind, you looked over your shoulder at the door which was still open a crack before you took a deep breath and reached for your shirt. It was up and over your head in a matter of seconds, the material falling to the ground.

Panting and groaning, Dean’s eyes drank in the sight of you. His hips shifted, dragging into you harder as he tried to sit himself up, fingers moving to the hem of your pants.

Using one hand, you pushed him down into the bed as you swatted his hand away from your pants with that other. “No sex.” He growled, clearly not happy with your decision, but you stood your ground. ‘You’re hurt, and you’re not thinking straight. If we have sex you’ll hate yourself for it later,” you noted, giving him a pointed look.

When he opened his mouth to protest you rolled your hips, grinding yourself against him. His head fell back into the pillow, and eyes closed as his hands grabbed at your waist. He moved you, making you repeat the action as a low rumble of pleasure vibrated from his chest.

Grinning down at him, you pressed your hand on his chest for support, but also to hold him down, as you continued to ride him just like that.

**Bamby**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Warnings_ ** **: A/B/O dynamics. Rut. Hand job. Oral (male receiving). Explicit language. Mentions of dry humping. Mentions of violence. Possesive!Dean. Angst.**

**Bamby**

After Dean had knotted in his pants he fell unconscious in an instant. You took that time to dose him up with some morphine before getting back to his wound. You knew you didn’t have a lot of time before his rut burned through the medication, you knew it would only be a few hours before he would wake again. There was no time to waste.

Leaving him alone for not even an hour, you sent Sam and Bobby off with a shopping list. You specifically told them to go a few towns over so no one would be able to recognise the lingering smell of you that might have been clinging on them. Once they were off you dished up two plates of food for you a Dean, shovelling some into your mouth as you did so you’d have something in your stomach.

Heading back into his room, you set the food on one of the bedside tables, along with a few bottles of water. You cracked the window open as well, knowing his temperature was only going to rise. Leaving him again, you headed into the bathroom and quickly popped some pills- the last thing you needed was a surprise heat brought on by his rut. You also grabbed a few hand towels, knowing they would be needed later.

By the time you’d gotten everything ready Dean was already stirring. At first, he freaked. His eyes went wide as they searched for you, but as soon as he saw you were sitting on a chair by the window he relaxed… a little.

“’Mega,” he growled lowly. “Bed.”

Smiling lightly at him, you unfolded yourself from the chair and headed over to him. You didn’t straddle him, but instead chose to lay down beside him, on your side, just a few inches away.

He hummed approvingly as his fingers ran along the seam of the flannel you wore… his flannel.

Once he was knocked out you knew you were going to have to talk to Sam and Bobby… which meant you were going to need to put a shirt on. You’d decided on wearing his flannel because you knew he’d want to smell himself on you later. Laying with him now, you were thankful for your quick thinking.

Dean seemed to have a better handle on himself, but you could tell the rut still had its claws in him. He might not have pulled you on top of him again, but you could tell he wasn’t going to last without some kind of friction soon…

Your hand slipped between the two of you, fingers brushing his stomach. His eyes fluttered closed as he arched into you, panting with need.

“On a scale of one to ten… how bad is your wound?”

He groaned, shaking his head, refusing to answer. But when you refused to move your hand further, when you refused to give him what he needed, he gave in.

“Four.”

“And how bad is your rut?”

His eyes shot open, almost all of the green gone. “Nine.”

You really did not want to see him at a ten.

“I can’t risk hurting you. And I won’t risk any claiming.” Your fingers inched into his pants, slipping into his briefs, before you ran a single digit along his hard, aching and weeping cock. “But I’ll give you what you need… or the closest thing I can.”

He made a sound that was cross between a whine and a groan when your fingers wrapped around him. His hips lifted off the bed as you hand pumped his length, pulling and tugging, finding the right amount of pressure that had him panting like a craving dog.

Turning his head, he watched you, eyes searing with need and want. “’Mega. Fuck, ‘Mega. Please. More. Need more. Need _you_. ‘Mega.”

Shifting on the bed, you got on your knees, moving until you were between his legs. Your hand left his cock as it joined your other hand, the both of them pulling his pants down. You tried not to react at the sight of his large and throbbing cock, it’s head angry and leaking, it’s knot twitching with need and anticipation under the skin.

Looking up at Dean, you kept your eyes on his as you wrapped your hand around him once more, leading the tip to your waiting tongue.

One touch and he was gone, crying out in desperation.

A small tingle of pride swelled inside you, but you pushed it down, trying to keep emotions out of your action. Leaning forward, you wrapped your lips around him, watching the way his head pushed back into his pillow as you swallowed him deep into your throat.

“Fuck.” Reaching out, he grabbed your head, holding you down on his length, his hips bucking up into you.

Breathing through your nose, keeping calm, you allowed him to take control. Alphas need that, especially during their ruts. They need to dominate and take… at least that’s what you’d been told.

Dean fucked your mouth, his sizeable cock slipping down your throat over and over. You watched him, squeezing your legs together as pleasure dripped between your thighs. Want, need, hunger soaked your panties. Your body started thrusting in the air, core clenching against nothing as you continued to swallow Dean time and time again.

When he came deep down your throat you drank down every drop of come, sucking a little more, milking him, taking everything you could. Once he was done you pulled yourself away, rubbing at your jaw, trying to ease the tension created not only from him ramming his cock into your mouth, but also by his swollen knot.

Breathing heavily, eyes closed, Dean lazily reached out for you, but you didn’t move. Even when he whined, you didn’t move to lay down with him- which is what he wanted- you instead reached over to grab one of the hand towels that lay on the bedside table to clean your face.

“’Mega,” he groaned, hand grabbing and tugging the flannel you wore.

You sighed. “No, Dean.” Placing the towel down, you picked up one of the water bottles and handed it over to him. “Here. Drink.”

He did as you said, eyes staring into yours the whole time. You ignored him though, waiting until he pulled away.

Placing the bottle back on the table you then grabbed the plate of food. “You need to eat.”

“I need _you_ ,” he argued, still tugging on your shirt.

But you were stubborn and determined, and he was injured and tired. In the end he sat himself up enough so he could safely eat, glaring at you the whole time as you sat at the end of the bed, sipping at your own bottle of water.

~~

For the next 36 hours you helped Dean. He slept for a lot of it, though. In the end you only ended up ‘helping’ him eight times. Mostly by hand. Your mouth was used once, and only once. When your wrist got too sore and the ache in your belly urged you on, you rode him another twice more.

Not once did you actually have sex. Not once did you let him touch you below the waist. Not once did you kiss.

Bobby and Sam had come back and dropped off the food before they headed out into the woods. Not to hunt though… Sam wouldn’t hunt again. No, they went because they knew it was too dangerous for them to be around.

Dean was in rut, you were the only Omega around, in his eyes you were his, and if any other Alpha so much as looked at you he wouldn’t hesitate to stake his territory or dominate the threat.

When his fever went down, and he stayed asleep for more than just a handful of hours you were pretty sure the rut had pretty much run its course. Of course, it wouldn’t be completely over for another day or so, but you hoped Dean would be himself enough that he wouldn’t need your help anymore. The last day was usually the time where Alphas could either do damage control or rest with their Omega… in Dean’s case, it was option number one.

You were sitting on the couch, still in Dean’s flannel, flicking through a lore book, when he emerged from his room. It was the first time he’d left the bed since his rut started.

Silently and cautiously, he moved towards the couch, setting himself at the other end carefully. He hadn’t bothered with a shirt, though seeing as his rut was coming to an end he was probably more aware of the pain he was actually in. When he hissed a little, hand moving to rest above his wound, your point was made.

Legs tucked underneath you, you said nothing, eyes still on the book in front of you. This was Dean’s time to talk, not yours. He had to be the one to break the tension, not you.

“Did I hurt you?”

“Nope,” you answered, flicking the page over.

“Did I hurt anyone?”

“Other than yourself?” You shook your head in response.

“I’m sorry.”

Pausing, you looked over your book and met his eyes then. “What for?”

He sighed, “You know what for, Y/N.”

Lowering your book then, you placed it in your lap as you gave him a pointed look. “How can you be sorry for something you had no control over? How can you be sorry for something you don’t even remember doing?”

His eyes suddenly darkened then. “I remember.”

You didn’t buy it. “Really? ‘Cause you asking if you hurt anyone kinda tells a different story.”

“It’s a bit hard figuring out what’s real and what’s not, okay? All I could smell was other Alphas, and all I could think about was your fuck buddies. My dreams got a little… violent. I just wanted to make sure none of it was real. The rest? I remember the rest. Trust me. I remember.”

A lump tugged on your throat as you looked into those darkened green eyes of his. Memories of the two days made themselves known… and made you very uncomfortable. If it wasn’t for that hard stare and the scent of Alpha rut still lingering in the air, you probably would have gone and showered the feeling away…

“Why did you do it?” he asked out of nowhere.

“Do what?” you asked, now confused as well as uncomfortable.

“Help me. Why did you help me?”

Understanding, you shrugged. “You’re injured, so it’s not like you could go out and find someone else. Sam’s still recovering as well, so I didn’t wanna risk anyone getting violent or hurt. I needed to tend to your wounds. You’d already imprinted on me. Kinda obvious, isn’t it?”

His gaze fell, no response coming. Watching him then, you swore you could see a flash of hurt in his eyes…

“And you’re my friend,” you added.

There was a pause before he looked up at you again, but he still said nothing.

“I meant it when I said I’m no one’s rut bunny. I’ve never helped someone like that before.”

A low and possessive growl rumbled in his chest. “Good.”

Rolling your eyes, you gave him a pointed look. “Doesn’t mean I’m gonna do it again, Dean. I couldn’t leave you. You needed me. I trusted you. Simple as that. So, let’s just never mention it again, and move on, ‘kay?” You stood, grabbing your book as you headed for the stairs.

You were about half way there when he spoke again, his words stopping you in your tracks.

“Thank you.”

Lips tugging into a small smile, you looked to the ground for a moment before you continued walking away.

~~

Sam and Bobby came back later that day, but you weren’t around to see. Dean had a handle on his rut which meant he could relieve himself. No longer needed, you got to your normal chores and routine. It’s not like this was the first time you had guest that were injured or Alpha. You had things in place for these circumstances.

Everything was cleaned. Frequently. You couldn’t risk any open wounds getting infected, and you couldn’t risk any lingering scents hanging around.

You washed all bed linen and clothes, in bleach. It wasn’t looking too good outside, so you opted to use the drier. While that was working you fixed up the kitchen, scrubbing at every surface and object. Windows were pulled open to let a breeze in- and to wash away the remaining scent of Dean’s rut. All day you plotted along, scrubbing, cleaning and washing everything.

“And I thought Dean had issues.” Sam grinned as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

Kneeling on the tiled floor, you looked up at the large Alpha. If it had been anyone else, you might’ve been frightened at the sight of such an imposing character blocking your only exit… but you’d come to realise Sam was nothing more than a gentle giant.

You offered a light smile as you pulled your rubber gloves off. “Just going through the motions.”

“You got a thing with germs or something?”

“Or something.” You shrugged.

He watched you carefully and curiously. “What is it?”

Sighing, you gestured to him. “You’re an Alpha. Dean is an Alpha. Bobby is an Alpha.”

“Yeah. And?” he asked, as if there was nothing wrong with that.

On any normal day there wasn’t. You’d been around plenty of Alphas before and there’d been no problem… but that’s only because of the steps, the routine, the things you put in place to keep yourself safe.

“Alphas are dangerous, Sam.”

He flinched, his eyes clouding over with hurt. “What?”

Seeing your mistake, you quickly explained, “I don’t mean you as a person. I know you, Bobby and Dean would never do anything. Do you really think I would hunt and sleep with Alphas if I was scared of them? What I mean is, there’s a part in every single person that can be unpredictable and uncontrollable. I do all of this,” you gestured to the cleaning products, “in order to minimise risk.”

“Minimise risk…” His eyes squinted as he looked you up and down. “That’s what dad used to say.”

“Well, yeah.” You shrugged, as if it should be obvious. “He’s the one that taught me what to do.”

Once again, he flinched, but this time it was out of shock. “What?”

Nodding, you picked up the bucket of soapy water you’d been using to clean the floor, before you started for the door. Sam backed up, letting you out. He followed you as you headed down the hall way, towards the back door.

Out on the back porch, you tipped the water over the railing and into the garden before setting the bucket on the ground. “Your dad taught me everything I know about our biological dynamics. He taught me how to protect myself from Alphas. How to cover my tracks and scent. How to stand up for myself and not appear weak to others. He taught me how to survive.”

“Survive what?” Sam actually sounded a little pissed. “He took you away and sent you off to live God knows where.”

“Here.” You looked up at him. “I’ve been here.”

The shock returned to his face. “This whole time?”

“Yep. Up until I turned eighteen and grew the guts to go out and hunt. But this has been my home for the past ten years.”

Watching you, brows furrowed, he folded his arms across his chest as he pressed for more. “What happened after he took you away?”

A small smile tugged on your lips as you moved to the swinging chair just a few steps away. Sitting down, you got comfortable as you started to explain, “John brought me here. It was an old safehouse, but it hadn’t been used in years. He stayed until the end of my heat, then filled in a few blanks before heading off after you boys again. Every now and then he’d come by, stocking up the house and telling me more. Eventually he knew I was going to need more than he could offer, so he let Ellen Harvelle, Rufus Turner and Bobby come by to help me as well.”

“That’s how Bobby knew to come here,” he noted, putting that puzzle piece into place.

You nodded. “Yep.”

“So, you’ve pretty much been on your own this whole time?” The way he said it, you couldn’t help but notice how he sounded angry about that…

“It was for the best, Sam.”

“According to who?”

“According to your father.”

Scoffing he shook his head as he looked away from you, an unamused smirk on his lips. “I bet he told you he did it for your safety. Told you hunting was unsafe for a young Omega. Told you Dean had no control over himself, and that he might hurt you.”

“It’s true.”

He looked offended as his eyes shot over to you again. “How can you say that?”

“Because I was there. When I presented. When Dean presented. I saw it. I felt it. I experienced it firsthand. Dean had no control. _I_ had no control. We were fuelled by animal instincts. If you and John hadn’t interrupted us Dean would’ve claimed me that day. We were kids. Dean would’ve hated himself once his rut was over. I could’ve fallen pregnant. It could’ve ruined our lives.”

“Changed. It could’ve changed them. Not ruined,” he argued. “Dad had no right taking you away like he did.”

“He had every right. He was my guardian. He felt the need to protect me. So he did.”

“By leaving you in the middle of nowhere, all by yourself?!” Sam suddenly snapped.

You pulled back, heart hammering in your chest and eyes going wide at the Alpha anger pouring off him in that moment.

He realised his mistake in a handful of seconds… but the damage had already been made.

“Y/N…”

Getting up, you shook your head as you walked around him, making sure to keep out of his reach. “I think I’m gonna head out for a bit. Been cooped up in here long enough. Tell Bobby and Dean I’ll be back later.”

“When?” he called after you.

But all you responded with was a simple, “Later.”

**Bamby**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Warnings_ ** **: Angst. Explicit language. Fingering. Breath play. Unprotected sex. Rough sex. Fluff. Angry!Dean.**

**Bamby**

Sitting in a bar, you looked at the man across from you, seated at your table. A man you knew well. Daniel.

Your eyes took in the sight of him as you sipped on your beer, scanning the numerous tattoos on his olive skin. Stubble coated his square jaw, something you liked on the guy. Chocolate brown curls were pulled into a manbun, a little messily, but with his forest green Henley and dark grey jeans if just made him look even better. His light green eyes were on you, watching as you watched him.

“You stink like them,” he commented before taking a swig of his beer.

Rolling your eyes, you lowered your own beer from your lips. “That’s what Hayden said.”

He simply shrugged. “Well, it’s true.”

Dan was a… friend. One of your Alpha ‘friends’. He was a lot less complicated than the other two, though.

For starters, he owned and ran the bar you were both currently sitting in. That bar also happened to be a relatively well-known hunter pitstop- seeing as a safehouse was close by- so Dan actually had an idea of the supernatural world. He didn’t know the ins and outs, of course, but he knew enough.

It’s one of the reasons why you didn’t have to worry about him wanting anything more from you. Running a business took up too much off his time, and your job made things too complicated.

But him knowing what you did meant if you were hit with a heat you could show up here, bloody and half dead, without needing to worry about explaining yourself. Dan would help you out, give you what you need, and say nothing about the ghoul entrails covering your jeans and jacket.

“Have you told Trent about them yet?”

You scoffed, shaking your head. “No.”

He gave you a knowing grin. “Worried?”

“No,” you repeated, but this time you didn’t sound too confident.

“Trent’s more competitive,” he noted. “If he finds out you’re hanging out with other Alphas…”

Sighing, you placed your beer on the table. “I know. I know.”

Honestly, there was nothing wrong with Trent. He was a little brash and more and a dumb-jock type, which wasn’t your usual thing, but he’d been around when you need someone, and he’d been kinda sweet about it, too.

Trent was the reason Dan, Hayden and himself knew about each other. After he found out you were seeing more guys than just him he hadn’t been upset… but he’d been intrigued. It took a bit of convincing, but he managed to get you to organise a sit-down so they could all meet.

It’s hard to enjoy a simple dinner when you’re at a table with three Alphas who are all interested in you. The testosterone had drowned you. The diner had almost emptied. There was an intense challenging in the air… until Trent laughed, hard, right from the belly, and assured everyone he was cool with it.

He really was. They were all fine with you seeing whoever you wanted. In fact, they all kinda became friends because of it… in a way. They didn’t watch the football together, but they did hang out at the bar sometimes.

But Dan was right, Trent was competitive… and he didn’t like the idea of you hooking up with other people he or the others hadn’t met.

“It’s not like we’re having an orgy, Dan. They’re hunters. They were hurt. They needed a place to stay,” you explained.

Raising his hands in defence, he pulled back a little. “Hey, I get that. I’m not saying I don’t. What I am saying is that if you don’t tell him and he finds out, you’re going to have a pouty Alpha on your hands.”

“I know,” you sighed, bringing a hand up to rub at your temples.

Dan watched you, seeing the stress in your eyes and tense muscles. “Come on.” He stood and offered you his hand.

Pausing, hand still at your temple, you looked at him questioningly. “Where are we going?”

“I didn’t want to say anything, but I can smell more than Alpha on you.” He gave you a pointed look. “We’re going to my office. And we’re going to work some of that stress and frustration out of you.”

A grin tugged on your lips as you slid out of your seat and grabbed his hand, letting him lead you towards a staff door that would take you to his office. Neither of you cared about the other patrons in the bar, everyone in town knew you two got up close and personal.

Once in his office, Dan closed the door before pulling you to him, his lips crashing onto yours. You melted into the familiar feeling, the reassuring scent that was him and his office. You knew you could trust him, knew you were safe, unjudged and that there was no pressure here.

The kiss was light at first, a warm up, but you needed more. If you were really going to get rid of some of you tension, then you were going to need rough.

Pulling back, you looked up at him with dark and hungry eyes. “You remember that time I came back from a hunt and the power went out?”

He nodded, out of breath. “It was just after my rut.”

“Gonna need something like that.”

Lips pulling up into a smirk, he grabbed your shoulder and turned you around, pushing you into his desk.

You gasped as he pressed himself up against you, hands clawing at your jacket. Head turned, your lips found his, the two of you nipping and sucking at each other’s mouth as he pulled your jacket from your body. You reached up and tore your shirt open, not caring about the buttons as they scattered all over the place. Dan grabbed at your pants, tugging them down before his fingers found your core, two pushing into you.

“Oh, God,” you panted as his fingers worked you hard and fast.

He grinned against you, his other hand coming up to your neck. All you had to do was nod before his fingers squeezed.

The pressure on you throat was tight. You couldn’t breathe. Blood rushed and pulsed in your head. You brain tried to panic, tried to get you to fight, but your hormones begged for more as you thrusted against the hand still buried in your panties.

Dan was rutting against you, watching you with eyes almost black. “Fuck. Come on, baby. Wanna feel ya. Come on. Come for me.”

When he twisted his fingers inside you, his other fingers letting you go, that was the end. You shuddered against him, a silent scream stuck in your throat as the blood rushed from you head. Your walls clenched and twitch around his fingers, legs shaking as you leaned back, your head resting on his shoulder.

But he wasn’t done with you yet.

The distinct sound of his zipper being pulled down made you whine with need, your body rubbing against him as you felt his cock press against your slit.

“You ready for it?” he asked, always making sure you were doing what you wanted.

You nodded, pressing back into him. “Need it.”

One hard thrust and he was balls deep inside you.

Choking on a gasp, you fell forward, arms landing on the desk, barely holding you up as he started to thrust. His grip on your waist was tight, bruising. He pounded into you recklessly, fucking himself into you with reckless abandon.

Getting pushed against the desk more, you shifted to find a better angle, only to find yourself in a position where a painfully delicious pressure on your clit.

“So tight, baby. Best fucking pussy,” he grunted, hips slamming into yours. “Have no idea how badly I wanna knot you.”

Panic set in then. “Dan…”

“Won’t,” he promised with a grunt. “Know you don’t want it. Won’t do that to you. But I wanna. Fuck I want you so fucking bad.”

Being reassured he wouldn’t do anything to you that you didn’t want was such a turn on. With him thrusting into you so hard and fast, fucking himself into you, his grip on your hips tight and unrelenting, and then the added pressure on your clit… you came.

With a scream tearing from your lips, you came.

He wasn’t too far behind. Your walls clenched around him, milking him to his climax. But he had the decency to pull out first.

As you collapsed on the table, breathing heavily, he leaned forward to rest his forehead on your back, pressing a gentle kiss there.

“Better?” he asked, out of breath.

You hummed, content and grateful.

Chuckling lightly, he pressed another kiss to your back. “Sorry about the knotting talk. I know Hayden’s crossed a line before. I don’t wanna upset-”

“It’s fine,” you assured him, turning your head to offer a small smile. “I get it, and I trust you.”

His lips curled into a knowing grin. “I know you trust me. It’s hot.”

Dan was the only guy who let himself be like that with you. The only guy who would get rough. He was also the only guy you trusted enough to choke you the way he had. You didn’t do it every time, but when you needed that extra edge, he was right there, ready to give it to you.

“So what now?” he asked as he pulled back, tucking himself into his pants. Bending down, he grabbed the remnants of your shirt, handing it over. “Are you going back home?”

You shooed the shirt away, knowing it was useless now. “Was hoping you’d let me crash at yours, actually.”

“You hate my couch,” he noted.

“I don’t want to sleep on the couch.” You gave him a pointed look.

Grin returning, he stepped forward to cup your face, pulling you to him before kissing you breathlessly again. “Just let me tell Angie and Rod. I’ll meet you at your car.”

Angie and Rod were tonight’s bartenders. Dan owned and ran the place, but he didn’t do much customer handling. He left most of that to his two best employees.

“Okay.” You gave him one more quick kiss before pulling back. “I’m gonna need your jacket though.”

Looking a little too smug, he walked over to the coat stand by the door and pulled his old denim jacket off, handing it over to you. “Five minutes.”

You nodded. “Five minutes.”

~~

The next morning you were well and truly relaxed. Dan had worked the tension out of your body all night. The aches and pains you were experiencing as you walked into the local bakery.

“Oh, good morning, Y/N.” Mrs Fritts beamed at you from the other side of the counter. “What can I get you, dear?”

You smiled back at her, “Mornin’ Mrs Fritts. Can I grab a box of doughnut, please?”

“Sure thing, sweetie.” She nodded as she moved to grab a box. “So what brings you to town today?”

She knew what brought you to town. Neither of you were idiots, you both knew you stunk of Dan. Plus, seeing as your shirt had been torn to shreds last night, you were in one of his shirts. Then there were the obvious marks on your neck. You both knew what you’d been up to.

Good thing she didn’t care, though. Mr Fritts was an Omega herself. Claimed, married, with five kids and thirteen grandchildren. But before she met her husband should would have come in contact with other Alphas and Beta. Plus, one of her daughters, two of her granddaughters and one of her grandsons were Omega, so she knew what they got up to.

“Stayed at Dan’s place last night,” you explained.

“Oh, Dan.” Her smile turned fond. “He is a nice boy that one, isn’t he? That Hayden one isn’t too bad either. And Trent is definitely a looker.”

Everyone knew. You didn’t care because they didn’t care. It was understood that you weren’t looking at settling down, or getting claimed, but you obviously still needed help every now and then. No one in town had a problem with it. They were simply waiting to see who you’d chose when you were ready to breed and get married. You were pretty sure there were bets on each guy.

You chuckled lightly at her. “They’re all lovely, Mrs Fritts.”

“You know, Hayden will be working in the kissing booth at the community street party. And Dan’s organising the sound system in the park.”

The street party, an annual event held in celebration of when the town was founded. Dan and Hayden helped out every year. The kissing booth was the go-to firefighter stall- it was easy and brought in _a lot_ of customers. Dan did whatever maintenance stuff that needed doing- he was a handy kinda guy. You usually helped as well, but not this year…

“I haven’t seen you on any volunteer lists. What are you working on, dear?”

Shifting uncomfortable, you shrugged. “I haven’t actually signed up for anything.”

Her face fell. “Oh, why not? Is everything alright?”

When the opportunity came up for you to volunteer you’d been off hunting. You’d had every intention of helping out, but a few more cases came up, and by the time you made it back home… the Alphas barged into your home, blood and half dead.

“Everything’s fine,” you assured her. “Just been a little busy.”

Smiling once more, she reached under the counter and pulled out a notebook. “Well, if you have the time now, I could use an extra set of hands. I’ll be catering the sweets and treats for the evening. All the pies you can eat. How about you give me a hand with that?”

This community, the townspeople, they’d done a lot for you over the years. Most remembered you as the shy Omega who would show up every now and then, back when John brought you into town to do some shopping. Later you became more acquainted with everyone. You were welcomed and cared for, everyone willing to help out a lonely and unclaimed Omega. So, of course you were going to help. You couldn’t not give back to those who had helped you for the past decade.

“Sure.” You smiled back at her. “It’ll be my pleasure.”

“Oh, yay.” She shifted excitedly on the spot before jotting your name down in her notebook. “I can’t wait,” she exclaimed as she grabbed the box of doughnuts and handed them over.

You placed your money on the counter and took the box from her. “Me neither.”

~~

On the way back home, you’d prepared yourself. You were fully expecting the same welcoming you got the last time you went out, so as you drove home you got yourself ready for questions and pissy Alphas. But as you walked through your front door, you were met with complete and utter silence.

Bobby had been out the front, chopping wood. He’d offered a short nod before getting back to work. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were inside, both of them lounging on the couches, watching an action movie.

“I brought doughnuts.” You lifted the box in front of you, showing them.

Dean perked up. “Yes please.”

Smiling lightly, you walked over to them, placing the box on the coffee table. In an instant Sam was reaching for a doughnut, but before he could take a bite, Dean clicked his fingers.

“Feed me.” He gestured to the doughnut in his brother’s hand.

Rolling his eyes, Sam handed it over. You watched, amused, as Dean practically inhaled the thing before Sam even got the chance to lean back in his spot again. With no doughnut in hand now, Dean eyes the doughnuts longingly.

Grabbing the box, you moved to sit on the edge of the couch- seeing as his legs were stretched along the length of it. Setting the box in your lap, you smiled as he took a few before giving a short nod.

Once the box was back on the table, you went to get up and go, but stopped when Dean looked at you with confused eyes.

“Stay. Watch the movie with us.”

You hesitated at first. You really wanted to get into something a little more you, but you also wanted to spend some time with the guys…

“I’ll shower first, then come straight back, ‘kay?” you offered.

He nodded, pleased with your decision. Turning his attention back to the screen, Dean stuffed his face as you walked off, shaking your head and laughing a little as you headed for the bathroom.

~~

Sam was on the recliner, Dean was stretched out on the three-seater. There really wasn’t much space for you to get comfortable, so you opted to sit on the floor and lean against the couch, a cushion under your bum.

You were clean, scrubbed and dressed in an oversized shirt and sweats, your hair dripping down you back. You didn’t pay much attention to the movie, more focused on the magazine you’d picked up off the coffee table. Every now and then your attention would be pulled away as Dean nudged you for another doughnut.

After a while you shifted slightly, trying to stop your legs from getting tingly. But when Dean nudged you again this new angle had him elbow a particularly sensitive spot on your shoulder…

Hissing, you pulled away in pain. Both Sam and Dean turned to look at you, concerned.

“Did I hurt you?” Dean asked, genuinely guilty and worried.

“It’s fine,” you assured him. “Just a little sore.” Instinctively, you lifted a hand to your shoulder brushing your hair away before pulling your shirt down your shoulder so you could rub at the spot that still hurt.

Dean tensed behind you. “What the hell?” Reaching forward, he pulled your hands away, his eyes taking in the dark bruises on your neck, shoulder and back. “Did someone do this to you?”

Shooing his hands away, you tugged your shirt back up as you inched away from the couch. “It’s fine, Dean.”

He may be silent, but you could feel Sam’s eyes on you from where he was still seated on the recliner. He didn’t look anywhere near as angry as Dean, but he was definitely concerned.

“That is not fine, Y/N,” Dean argued. “It looks like you were thrown around like a ragdoll.”

An odd feeling bubbled inside you. You couldn’t meet his eyes, couldn’t tear your gaze from the ground, couldn’t stand up. All you want to do was curl into a ball and beg for his forgiveness… you did not like this feeling.

“It’s not like that.” Your voice was small.

“Then what’s it like?”

Hesitating a moment, you wondered how you should go about answering his question… and then you wondered why you cared. It was your body. You had every right to do whatever you wanted, whoever you wanted, how ever you wanted.

Gaining a little more of your confidence back, you managed to look up at him again. “It was consensual.”

Everything stopped as your words trickled through the air like a cold sliver of truth neither brother wanted to know.

“Consensual as in…” Sam couldn’t finish the sentence… but Dean could.

“Sex.” The older brother glared. “Someone did that to you during sex.” Without waiting for a response, Dean pushed himself up off the couch, ignoring the obvious pain he was in, before he stormed out of the house.

The instant his looming Alpha presence was blocked by the walls of your cabin you were on your feet and up the stairs. Your bedroom door closed behind you, your legs taking you to the day bed by your window. There you say, looking up at the grey sky, praying for rain. The smell of rain always made you feel better…

**Bamby**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Warnings_ ** **: Angst. Explicit language. Sex dream?? Fluff.**

**Bamby**

“I mean, I just don’t get it, Bobby.” You shook your head as you kept digging. “Sure, I helped save his life.” You shovelled some dirt out of the hole you were in. “Sure, I helped with his rut.” You buried the shovel back into the ground. “And I get that there’s the whole possessive Alpha thing now that he’s taken John’s place as pack leader.” You shovelled more dirt out. “But I’m not in his pack.” Putting the shovel back in, you stopped and looked up at the old man. “I’m not his, period.”

After three days of tension and silence you gave up. You felt unwelcome in your own home. So, you found a case and headed off… with Bobby.

You all knew that if you were to go off on your own it would only piss Dean off more, and as much as you weren’t part of his pack, you or your safety, you didn’t wanna risk making things worse. So you asked Bobby to tag along, knowing you’d work better with a partner that wasn’t a Winchester.

Standing at the edge of the grave you were currently digging, he looked down at you. “Look, I don’t know what to tell ya. The kid’s got some issues, but he means well. He’s just worried about you.”

“That’s the thing. He doesn’t have to worry about me,” you noted as you got back to digging.

Bobby didn’t seem to agree with you, though. “You’re practically family to him. Of course he’s gonna worry.”

Pausing again, you looked up at him pointedly. “I’m not his family. I haven’t seen him in ten years.”

“That ain’t the boy’s fault.”

“It’s not mine either,” you countered defensively.

He sighed, “I’m not saying it is. What I’m tryin’ to say is, that boy has been wonderin’ where you are for ten years. He’s been worried about you. Sam, too. You were all family until John took you away from them.”

“He did it to protect me.”

Raising his hands in defence, Bobby didn’t argue. “I know what he did, I know what he told you. I was there. I watched you grow from a kid to a woman. But Sam and Dean didn’t. Last time they saw you, you were fourteen years old. Might take them a moment to adjust.”

“It’s been over a week, Bobby. They should’ve adjusted by now.” Finished digging, you pulled yourself out of the grave and grabbed the salt out of his bag. “And we’re not family,” you insisted as you poured the salt over the bones in the grave.

“You imprinted on those boys the second you laid eyes on them,” Bobby argued.

Ignoring him, not bothering with a response, you pulled out a match, lit it and tossed it onto the bones.

As the flames grew he turned to look at you. “You were family from the beginning.”

~~

Bobby and you called into Dan’s bar on the way home. You wanted to get a little bit of a buzz before you had to go back to your tension filled cabin.

Smile spread across your face, you headed over to Dan as he stood behind the bar checking inventory. He spotted you through the mirror behind the shelf, turning just as you reached him.

Pulling yourself up, elbows resting on the counter, you leaned over to nip at his jaw. “Beer. Two. Please.”

Groaning, he looked down at you. “You got company, or is the second for me?”

“She’s got company,” Bobby answered, now standing behind you.

Dan tensed, the dark cloudy lust that had been gathering in his eyes fading in an instant. “Oh, sure, right away, sir.” He offered a tight nod before he turned and headed off.

Pushing away from the bar, you turned to Bobby. “Could’ve been nicer.”

He just gave you a pointed look in response.

“Here we are.” Dan handed you the two beers.

You offered him a small but sweet smile. “Thanks.”

Turning, you and Bobby headed off to one of the empty tables. You sat down and got comfortable, eyes scanning the crowd to see who else was in for the night. Bobby sipper away at his beer, also looking around, curiosity growing.

“I know some of these faces.”

Nodding, you grabbed your beer off the table. “Couple of hunters.” You gestured to a particular group of guys with the hand holding your drink. “Those three have come to the cabin before.”

“Alphas?”

“Betas.”

He relaxed a little then. “So that guy behind the counter, is he…?”

“A hunter?” you questioned. You knew he wasn’t asking if Dan was an Alpha, because he would’ve been able to smell that in an instant.

A nod was his answer.

You shook your head, taking a sip of your beer. “No. He knows a bit about the life, but that’s pretty much my fault.”

“Really? How’s that?”

“Before the safehouse was reopened this place didn’t get many hunters. Probably none, really. But once the cabin was open for business this town kinda became a pit stop. With Ellen’s gone they had to go somewhere.”

“So, this guy, he know about you? What you do?”

Sipping at your beer, you kept eye contact with him as you answered, “Knows more than the other guys I see.”

“He’s the one you were with the other day.”

“Yep.”

“He’s the one that hurt you.”

“He’s the one that did what I wanted,” you countered. “Look, Bobby, I’ll sit here and argue with you if that’s what you want. I got nothing better to do. But do you really wanna talk about what I do in my private life? Remember, you watched me grow up from a kid to a woman,” you used his earlier words against him.

He shuddered as he thought of little, young and innocent you, and all the sweet things you two used to do together. He was like an uncle to you…

“No. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

You grinned, knowing you won. “Then let’s change the subject, huh?”

~~

As soon as you stepped out of Bobby’s van, you were headed for your room. You didn’t give either Sam or Dean a chance to stop you. You didn’t listen or wait for either of them to say something. You just stormed right up the stairs to your room.

The door closed behind you, and your started peeling off clothes so you could get into something a little more comfortable. You and Bobby had cleaned up at your motel room, so you- thankfully- didn’t need to go back downstairs for a shower. You could stay in your room all night. You could be alone.

“Y/N?”

With your shirt in your hands, nothing but your jeans and bra on, you paused and turned to the door, waiting to see if Sam would say something else.

“I just wanna talk,” he assured you, but you didn’t move. You stayed exactly where you were, and you stayed silent. “We were worried. Dean was worried. He saw the bruises and he freaked. He’s sorry.” Still no response, but he kept trying, “Look, I know you’re upset-”

Storming towards the door, you pulled it open and glared up at him. “Upset? You think I’m upset? Two people who are pretty much strangers come into my home and then they start judging me on stuff that’s quite frankly none of their fucking business, and you think I’m upset?” You scoffed, “Try pissed, Sam. I’m pissed.”

Trying not to look at your bare chest as he stood there uncomfortably, Sam nodded. “Okay. You’re pissed. I get that.”

You cut him off again, “Do you? Do you, Sam?” You glared harder.

He sighed, getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. “I don’t get it entirely, no. But I do see your point.” He looked down at met your glare then. “We’re not strangers, though.”

“Ten years, Sam.”

“We were family before that.”

“Ten. Fucking. Years. Sam.” Stepping away from him, you slammed the door in his face.

There were a few long pauses that hung in the air before you heard the distinct sound of his boots on the ground as he walked away.

Once you were sure you were alone and that no one else would come and disturb you, you continued getting changed before you set yourself up on your day bed and the night sky.

~~

_His breath was hot on your neck as their body rocked against yours. Heat surrounded you. His flesh and your flesh burning up. Need and hungry bubbled under your skin, clawing at your insides as your Omega instincts cried for relief._

_You thrusted against him, seeking friction and more flesh. More skin on skin. More of him._

_“’Mega,” he groaned, low and deep._

_The vibrations of his voice went straight to your core. You clenched around nothing, whining in frustration at your emptiness. Oh,_ God _you felt empty._

_Despite the heat radiating of both of you, there was a coldness digging at your soul. You needed more. You needed all of him to warm the depths of your being. You needed him._

_The hard line of his clothes cock pressed into your naked slit. Grinding against each other, you both made sounds that should have come from animals. You were wild. Needy. Out of control and completely consumed by the primal urges that had you thrusting against him harder._

_Hunger. Deep, crazed, instinctive hunger. Hot and heated. Heavy and strong. It controlled you on a cellular level. It controlled your thoughts, feelings and actions. Nothing else mattered but feeding that need. Nothing but the body pressing into your so deliciously._

_“Alpha,” you mewled, wanting and desperate._

_Teeth nipped at your neck, nibbling, teasing, testing those boundaries you held up so high._

_Why did you have those boundaries? You couldn’t remember. All you knew in that moment was the hard thrust of his hips into yours and the achingly empty feeling in your core._

_Oh_ God _, did you want him._

_Pushing against you, thrusting and grinding, he groaned. “’Mega. Baby. Need you. Need you so bad. Hurts.”_

_“Me too. Need you. Feel so hot. Need your knot. Need you in me,” you begged, wanting him to take you right then and there._ Needing _it._

~~

You woke with a cry as you fell.

Sitting up suddenly, you took in your surroundings, finding yourself lying on the floor by your day bed. Your clothes clung to your sweat slicked skin, your chest heaving with heavy breaths.

“What the _hell_ was that?” you mumbled to yourself.

Having sex dreams wasn’t exactly odd, but having them like that? That was new.

It felt so real. The need and want for the man above you, it felt real. Even now, as you sat on the ground, trying to calm yourself, you could still feel that emptiness. You still wanted him… whoever he was.

A small grin tugged on your lips. “Who was that masked man?” you chuckled lightly at your own joke.

There was no way you were getting back to sleep. You weren’t even sure if you wanted to go back to sleep. You probably shouldn’t risk it. That dream felt real enough that your body had started to react to it. Sitting there, you could smell yourself.

You stunk like an Omega.

Sighing, you pulled yourself up onto shaky legs and left your room. Loud snores echoed down the hall from the room Bobby was occupying. While you couldn’t hear Sam, his door was closed, and the light was off, so you assumed he was asleep.

Taking one step at a time, limp still weak from the Omega need that had awoken in your sleep, you made your way downstairs… only to pause once you reached the landing.

Lying on the couch, the TV on some old black and white western show, was Dean. He was asleep. You couldn’t see for yourself, but if he’d been awake he would’ve smelt you, and if he smelt you he would have made some sort of movement.

Continuing on, you made it to the bathroom without waking anyone. Once inside you stripped, going through the motions. Clothes in the basket. Get in the cold shower. Scrub yourself until your red. Wash your hair. Get out and pat yourself dry. Slip into freshly bleached clothes. Throw the towel in the wash basket.

You’d been doing a lot of laundry this past couple of weeks.

When you stepped out of the bathroom the TV was on a different channel and Dean was sitting up. He looked over his shoulder at you, a hesitant look in his eyes.

“Did I… did I wake you?” you asked, feeling guilty. Just because you couldn’t sleep didn’t mean he should have to suffer as well.

Thankfully though, he shook his head. “Weird dream.”

You brightened up with that. “You, too, huh?” Pulling your wet hair into a bun, you headed over to the recliner. “What was it about?”

He paused, thinking it over, before answering, “I was hunting a giant bunny. Yours?”

It’s not like you could tell him you were having an intense sex dream about an unknown Alpha who made your Omega parts purr like a wild cat… so you lied.

“Never-ending laundry to fold.”

He gave a little laugh. “Weird.”

“Yep.” You gave a little grin.

Shifting in his spot, Dean’s smile faltered as he looked over at you. “I’m sorry. I had no right blowing up like that.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“I was just worried. I didn’t like seeing those bruises on you.”

“It was none of your business, Dean. It still isn’t,” you countered. “I get that you feel the need to worry about me, but I can take care of myself. I’ve been doing it for a long time now. I don’t need anyone to worry about me.”

He shook his head at you, trying really hard not to get too worked up. “That’s the thing. You don’t need anyone worrying about you, but people are still going to worry. That’s what family does.”

Your eyes fell then, his words impacting you in a way that was foreign. Part of you felt the need to correct him- again- but there was another part, albeit a little smaller, that actually liked the idea of having a family. Of being a part of his family.

“So,” he went on, changing the subject, “how was the hunt”with Bobby?”

“Easy salt and burn.”You shrugged, looking up at him again. “Could’ve done it by myself. Next time I’ll probably leave Bobby behind.” When he tensed, you grinned. “Kidding.”

Shaking his head, he glared at you playfully. “That wasn’t nice.”

“But it was funny.” You poked your tongue out at him.

His glare grew. “If I could move fast enough, I’d grab you.”

“Lucky for me, you’re crippled.”

“Not for long.”

You feigned shock, pressing a hand to your chest. “Is that a threat?”

“It’s a fact.”

“Whatever.” Rolling your eyes, still grinning, you got up. “Seeing as neither of us are sleeping anytime soon, you want anything from the kitchen?”

“Coffee. The plate of leftover bacon in the fridge. And the jerky from the pantry,” he called over his shoulder.

Doing exactly as he asked, you brewed some coffee and grabbed the food before balancing it all over to the living room. You set it down on the coffee table, out of his reach. He looked at you pointedly, not saying a word.

“Have some freakin’ patience,” you sighed as you plotted yourself at the other end of the three-seater, opting to curl yourself up behind his legs. Reaching over, you grabbed the plate of bacon. “We’re sharing this.”

“Sammy made it for me.”

You shook your head at him, resisting the urge to roll your eyes again. “It’s my bacon, Dean.”

Huffing out a sigh, he gave in. “Fine.”

Smiling smugly, you set the plate on his lap where you could both reach it. The two of you fell silent then, turning to the TV to flick through the stations as you picked at the food. Every now and then you’d reach over for the coffees, handing him his so he could have a drink while you took a sip of yours, before setting them back on the table.

As time went by you shifted a little more and more, trying to get comfortable. Dean wasn’t small. He towered over you, so it was pretty easy for him to take up most of the couch. Eventually you found yourself lying down, on your side, head resting on his chest, his arm around you. It was the most comfortable position you could find, and before long, it had you dozing off as the smell of leather, gunpowder, oak, cloves, and rain lulled you to sleep.

**Bamby**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Warnings_ ** **: Fluff. Dean being a bit of a cocky ass. Tension. Fluff.**

**Bamby**

You woke up feeling warm. You woke up feeling… safe. Your morning brain was a little fuzzy, trying to catch up, but you couldn’t remember going to Dan’s, Hayden’s or Trent’s… so why could you feel arms around you?

Eyes fluttering open, you looked up at the person whose chest your head was resting on… finding yourself practically lying on top of Dean.

Tensing, you looked up at him with now wide and fully awake eyes as you began to freak out. What were you supposed to do in this situation? Run? Pull away? Stay?

He was still hurt, you didn’t want to risk injuring him more. Besides he did have a pretty firm grip on you, his arms hugging you to his chest. If you wanted out, you were going to have to wake him. It wouldn’t be right waking him. Though, it actually wasn’t that bad of a feeling, being in his arms. He smelt nice, which was a bonus.

It occurred to you then that you hadn’t really gotten the chance to smell Dean since he arrived. The first few nights he’d stunk of blood. Then you hadn’t really been able to distinguish his scent from Sam’s, because the place was drowning in Alpha stench. His rut hit, which didn’t help, because that just increased the Alpha scent, and hid the subtler tones that were purely him.

Seeing as he was asleep- and no one else was up- you took a chance. Leaning, in you sniffed at his shirt, breathing in his scent. What you smelt was surprising and… and amazing. He smelt amazing.

He smelt like a Winchester. Like leather and oak. But there was more. You could smell gunpowder- something that was entirely Dean- and cloves, which gave the scent a little spice. But the last thing, underlining it all was the smell of something you recognised but couldn’t put your finger on…

Dean stirred then, groaning a little as he stretched, his arms pulling you in closer. Suddenly his eyes shot open as he looked down at you, as surprised as you’d been when you realised where you were.

“Morning…”

“Mornin’.” You offered a light smile, trying to reassure him even though you knew he could feel your hammering heart.

Hesitantly, he spoke, “I don’t wanna risk pissing you off, but… were you just smelling me?”

“I hadn’t had the chance to pick up your scent,” you explained, as if what you’d just done was totally normal.

Confusion furrowed his brows. “Scents don’t change. Don’t you remember what I smell like?”

You gave him a pointed look. “Ten years, Dean…”

“I remember what you smell like.”

Pulling back a little- as much as you could with his arms still around you- you looked at him surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Cotton sheets, cinnamon, yarrow flowers, and…” he paused as if trying to figure out the best way the describe the scent. “And the breeze when I’m driving with Baby’s windows down.”

“Achilles used Yarrow flowers to treat wounds,” you noted, still a little shocked.

The way he’d describe your scent… there was a look in his eyes as if the memory of your smell was a fond one. As if he liked the scent. As if those four things all together…

He spoke up, cutting your thoughts off, “Well, it fits then. You treat people’s wounds. And the cotton sheets thing is probably from you always doing laundry and cleaning up.” He grinned, making an effort to lighten the mood.

You smiled back at him, but the mention of your cleanliness hit a little too close to home. The reason you cleaned so much was to clean the scents away. Maybe if you hadn’t been so determined to scrub everything you might have caught a whiff of his scent earlier. But that would have been too risky.

_Or maybe it wouldn’t have…_

The new voice in your head shocked you. Never had you ever questioned what you’d been taught. John was pretty clear that he knew the best way to keep you safe. If it wasn’t for him, you were pretty sure you would’ve been claimed years ago. You probably would’ve had half a dozen pups by now. Everything he did was in your best interests.

_Or was it?_

Not liking the nagging voice, you shook you head as you pulled further away from Dean. It had to be his smell. Being so close to him, lying with him like that… it must’ve messed with your head. That’s the best explanation for your sudden uncertainties.

“I was wondering…” Dean started, either oblivious to your slight internal disagreement, or he was trying to distract you. “You think it would be okay for me to get out of this house?”

Your eyes shot up to meet his. “What?”

He shrugged. “I don’t mean anything by it, really. It’s a cute cabin you got here. But I’ve been cooped up inside for nearly two weeks now. I could really use a change of scenery.”

At the mention of his long stay, your eyes wandered to his side where he was still bandaged up under his shirt. “How’s it going?”

Here was a pause as he watched you, contemplating how he should answer, or whether he should answer at all. You both knew he was going to have to say something, so he decided on telling the truth… kind of.

“Hurts less. Don’t think I have to worry about it opening up again. But… I’m worried if I tell you I’m all healed up then you’ll kick us all out.”

When Bobby and the brothers had first showed up you were pretty much ready to send them on their way the moment you finished with Dean, but during the past two weeks things had changed. For instance, Dean hadn’t exactly been taking it easy, so he’d taken longer to heal than you’d originally liked. But there was more… like the fact you’d bonded with the three Alphas.

There’d been plenty of fighting, of course. In fact, you’d spent a good amount of your time fighting with them. But that didn’t change the fact that you’d come to like the company. You enjoyed listening to Sam and Dean bicker like siblings do. You liked it when Bobby got all parental on each of you. It was nice to be able to talk about all the different kinds of lore out there with Sam. The more casual chats with Dean eased your mind. Having them around was actually kind of nice.

“I’m not going to kick you out, Dean,” you assured him. “I mean, you’re not completely healed. If I sent you away there’s no doubt in my mind that you’d just end up back on the road hunting again. Am I right?” You gave him a pointed look.

A chuckle was his only response.

Rolling your eyes, you went on, “You’d just end up back here, worse than before. Don’t really want you dead, Dean.”

“I’m glad.” He smiled at you. “Thought for sure it was a different story.”

“Why? Because you piss me off all the time?”

He nodded. “Pretty much.”

You laughed lightly. “You get on my nerves, but I still like you… don’t know why, though,” You teased.

Gasping, pretending to be offended, he looked at you trying to look hurt, but you could see the amusement in his eyes. “I’m a nice guy, Y/N.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“I shared the bacon with you.”

You laughed again, a little hard this time. “It was _my_ bacon.”

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes, lips turning up into a grin. “So… back to my question. You think I can get out of here for a bit, or not?”

Hesitating a moment, you thought about it before asking, “What did you have in mind?”

“Head into town for lunch? Do a little grocery shopping? Site see? Something like that.” He shrugged.

The thought of Dean going into your town was a little unnerving. You could scrub everything in the house clean- including the people in it- but there would still be the faintest trace of scent. People were going to be able to tell he’s been staying at you place. That was going to lead to questions, and the last thing you needed was for Trent to find out about your guests…

But if you went with Dean then the blow wouldn’t be as bad. You could explain things to people, hopefully to the point where they wouldn’t feel the need to say something to Trent.

If you didn’t go, you were pretty sure Dean would head off anyway. Sam would probably take him into town, always willing to help out his brother. That would be worse though. Two strange Alphas walking into your town, smelling like you… panic would set in amongst the townspeople.

There really wasn’t much of a choice here…

“Okay.” You nodded. “But there are terms.”

“Like?”

Sighing, you pulled back until you were sitting at the other end of the couch, knees pulled up to your chest as you started, “For starters, we’re not doing anything that might hurt you or draw attention to the fact you’re hurt. I don’t need those kinds of questions. And you don’t get to tell anyone how long you’ve been here. Actually, just let me do all the talking.” That would probably be best. “And if we see any of my Alpha friends-”

“I’m not gonna start something. I promise.”

You were sceptical. “Really?”

“I’m cut up and weak, I’m not your Alpha, and this is your home. I’m not going to risk doing something stupid that might put people at risk. And I really don’t want to mess with what you’ve got going on here. As much as I hate how isolated you are, I know you’re happy.”

“This is my home.” You nodded.

He frowned lightly. “You are happy right?”

Were you happy?

Living in the cabin all by yourself for those few years before you turned eighteen… it had been hard. You were lonely and grew accustomed to doing things yourself. John made things easier by setting out routines and steps. If there was something you _had_ to do, then you didn’t have time to over think it.

The moment you decided to hunt you were gone. All it took were a few calls to people you trusted, and you were off, hunting whatever monster they were after.

Opening the cabin up for hunters in need was something you felt like you had to do. You were pretty sure it was the Omega in you, wanting to help as much as possible. But just because the place was safe-house for hunters to find shelter and care, doesn’t mean you were always there to give it. More often than not, the hunters were left to treat themselves because you were out hunting,

Hunting was difficult without a real pack though. Friends and acquaintances were always happy to let you join in on a handful of cases. No one would dare turn down an Omega in need of protection who also had some training in first aid. But once a few hunts were over you found yourself wandering back to your lonely den.

Were you happy? Well… you weren’t unhappy.

“I’m fine.” You offered Dean a smile before you pulled yourself off the couch. “Gonna go have a shower. You need anything before I go?”

He didn’t respond with words, only shook his head as he watched you go, noticing how very fake your smile was.

~~

You were stuck with the Winchester for lunch. Both of them. To make things worse, Bobby was heading off.

With Dean still healing there was no way Sam was going anywhere, but Bobby trusted you’d take care of the boys. There were things that needed to be done. Bobby was a respect and valuable hunter who others called for help. He was needed elsewhere, so he was leaving.

The news hadn’t been great. You felt a little less okay about the guys staying now that you knew Bobby wouldn’t be there for back up. But then you remembered that he hadn’t actually backed you up anyway, so what difference did it make? Just meant there was one less scent for you to deal with.

Reaching the door to the local diner, Dean opened it, gesturing for you to enter. “Ladies first.” He smiled charmingly.

You rolled your eyes as you headed inside, knowing the brothers were right behind you. Giving a few nods of hello and kind smiles to the people in the diner, you headed towards one of the booth, sliding yourself in to sit by the window.

Dean slid in next to you without a care. Without realising what it looked like. Without noticing the eyes on you.

Sam sat across from you both, the look on his face suggested he could feel the slight tension and curiosity in the room. He was well aware of the uncertainty two strange Alphas could stir up in a simple town like yours.

“Hey, Y/N, sweetie.” A southern twang hit your ears.

Karen, one of the waitresses, came over to your table with a wide smile on her face. She looked to the two brothers as she chewed on her gum and pulled out her note pad.

When her eyes landed on you she asked, “New friends?”

“Old, actually. Sam and Dean, this is Karen,” you introduced.

Her curiosity grew. “Old, huh?”

“Yeah.” Dean turned his charm on her. “We go way back. Grew up together.”

You shot Dean a subtle glare even though his back was to you. Under the table you kicked him. He jumped a little, but other than that there was no reaction.

“Ain’t that nice?” Karen looked to both brothers, smile still as wide and sweet. “How you fellas likin’ our little ol’ town here?”

Sensing your agitation, Sam answered before Dean had the chance to speak, “Great! It’s great.” He smiled- a little tensely, you noticed.

“You know, we’ve got a little town street party comin’ up real soon. You two should come! Y/N here volunteers every year.” Karen turned her beaming smile back to you. “Ain’t that right, sweetie?”

“Yep,” you answer, trying to smile back despite your growing discomfort.

Dean turned to you then. “You never said anything about a street party.” He actually looked a little hurt at the fact you’d failed to tell them about it. But before you could say anything the hurt turned to something softer. “You volunteer every year?”

You nodded, feeling a little small under his gaze. “Mm-hmm.”

“Hear you’re workin’ at Mrs Fritts’ stall this year,” Karen interjected, completely oblivious to the moment you and Dean had just shared- one you didn’t really understand. “She’s plannin’ on setting the record for sold pies this season. Ordered triple the ingredients.”

At the mention of pie, Dean’s head snapped towards Karen. “Pie?”

She gave a short nod, smile falling as she turned serious. “Well, of course. We got the best pies in the state.”

“We’ll be there.” Dean’s mind was made up.

Karen’s beaming smile returned. “Swell! Now,” she pulled the pen out of her hair, “what can I get y’all?”

~~

The guys had wanted to walk around town and site-see, but you didn’t like the idea of Dean doing too much. He might’ve pissed you off during lunch, but you didn’t hate him. You still worried about his well-being. So, instead, you suggested you drive around instead.

After a while you stopped by a park. Dean wanted to stretch his legs, and Sam wanted some fresh air. That’s how you ended up sitting at a picnic table, trying not to stress over the fact Sam and Dean were currently throwing a football.

Your phone buzzed, not for the first time, but you ignored it. You knew who it was from. You’d seen the name pop up on the screen.

Trent.

He’d been messaging on an off for about an hour. You’d seen snippets of the texts, but that’s all you needed to see to know what he wanted. The suggestive words, numerous innuendos and excessive amount of emojis were a dead giveaway. He wanted sex.

There was nothing wrong with that, of course. You two hooked up all the time. But you weren’t in the mood. You just couldn’t be bothered with it. Besides, you were spending time with friends, and it was nice. Why would you want to ruin that?

“Hey.”

You jumped, turning to see someone unexpected headed your way. “Hayden.” You returned his smile. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Shrugging, he sat himself down, straddling the chair so he could face you. “Just clocked off, saw you sitting here by yourself, thought I’d come over and see if you wanted to take me up on that offer.”

“And what offer would that be?”

His smile turned into a grin. “The one where you stay over for the night.”

Rolling your eyes and shaking your head, you laughed lightly as you turned away from him, eyes landing on the table. You didn’t respond because you didn’t know how to. Just a few seconds ago you were telling yourself that you weren’t going to answer your texts because you were happy where you were. But the instant Hayden had sat down, that freckled face had grinned at you and his scent hit your nose, you felt like changing your mind.

Sliding along the seat, getting closer to you, he brushed your hair away from your shoulder. “Come on. You, me, movies in bed. It’ll be fun.”

“Movies in bed, huh?” You gave him a knowing grin.

He shrugged, grinning back at you. “Okay, more like… you, me and bed. No movies. No clothes. _Definitely_ fun.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat had both you and Hayden turn to see Dean and Sam standing behind you. Actually, it was more like they were protectively towering over you…

One second, maybe even less, that’s how long it took before Hayden’s whole demeanour changed. He straightened as he got to his feet, seizing the brothers up even though they had inches on him. The overpowering stench of Alpha filled the air.

“So, you must be Y/N’s guests,” Hayden noted tightly.

“Friends,” Sam corrected, arms crossing over his chest. “We’re her friends.”

You could feel the tension build, sliding against your skin, smothering you. Thick like tar. Stick, thick and oh so uncomfortable. If someone- meaning you- didn’t do something to calm the situation, then you were afraid of what might happen.

“Hayden, this is Dean and Sam. They’re friends of mine,” you introduced. “Dean, Sam, this is Hayden. He’s also a friend.”

Dean, who hadn’t said a word yet, spoke up then his voice tight and rough, as if he were barely holding himself back. “This the guy that hurt you?”

At the mention of someone hurting you, Hayden’s wide eyes tore away from the brothers and landed on you. “Someone hurt you?”

His response answered Dean’s question. The fact he was not the one who gave you the bruises, and the fact he was so concerned about you, had Dean and Sam relax… ever so slightly. It was barely noticeable, but you could feel the change in the air.

Unfortunately, a new tension built. You now had to explain the situation to Hayden.

_Great…_

~~

Telling Hayden that no one had really hurt you, but that you’d gotten a little rough with one of the other guys… it made things awkward.

Hayden had specifically shown interest in being more than just a booty call. He had, on more than one occasion, asked to be your Alpha. As in the whole nine yards. Claiming. Knotting. Ruts, heats and a whole lot of pups.

You, of course, didn’t tell him which guy had gotten rough with you, because the moment he realised it had been during sex was the instant you saw a possessive gleam in his eyes. The last thing you needed was for him raging out at Dan for something you wanted. It’s not like it was any of his business anyway. But you knew that wouldn’t stop him.

After assuring him you were fine, you had to do damage control with Dan before word got around to him. It was easier than dealing with Hayden, though. You just made sure he knew there might be questions coming his way, and you reassured him that he’d done absolutely nothing wrong- because he hadn’t.

For the rest of that day, you’d ignored Sam and Dean. You were pissed, mainly at the older brother. They had no right getting over protective like they did. They had no right mentioning your bruises in front of Hayden. They certainly had no right inviting themselves to the local street party.

But you couldn’t stay mad at them… not when Dean was trying so hard to fix his wrongs.

“I’m sorry.” He walked out to the back porch where you were sitting on the swinging chair, watching the rain.

This is where you were happiest. Seated somewhere with a warm blanket around you, the smell of the fresh rain falling. You didn’t really know why, but you loved it.

Sighing, you turned to him. “I told you to let me do all the talking. And you said you wouldn’t start anything.”

He nodded, a look of guilt in his eyes. “I know. And I’m sorry. I just… I couldn’t stop myself.”

“Why?”

It really did come down to that. Why did Dean care so much? Why did he care about being a lone? Why did he care about you getting hurt? Why did he care about you being with other Alphas? Why?

“Because the thought of you being with another guy makes my blood boil.”

Your eyes went wide. “What?”

He took a step closer to you. “There’s this tug. This pull. Something inside me, it’s drawn to you. And this isn’t because you’re an Omega. And it really isn’t because you helped me with my rut. I felt it before. There’s just something about you that gets under my skin.”

“In… in a good way?”

You didn’t miss him moving even closer as he answered, “In the best away.”

“Dean…” You looked up at him, eyes still wide, heart pounding in your chest. “I don’t want anything-”

Cutting you off, he grinned lightly, “I’m not asking you to marry me. I’m not asking to claim you. Hell, it’ll probably kill me, but we don’t even have to have sex. I just… I need something. Anything.”

“I’m seeing three other guys,” you reminded him.

“And I hate the thought of them touching you,” he admitted, still moving closer. “I can’t change that. Even if you say no to me, I’ll still feel protective over you. That’s all I want. To keep you safe. Knowing you’ve been here by yourself… you are an incredibly strong woman, but it kills me to think of what you must’ve been through.”

Things weren’t bad living here those first few years before you turned eighteen. But they weren’t exactly horrible. You learnt how to take care of yourself, which was something a lot of Omegas didn’t get to do. But you were lonely… no lying there. The fact you were seeing three guys kinda proved that point…

Dean was watching you, now standing not two feet away.

His close proximity and intense confessions were making your head feel dizzy. “I need a drink.” Getting to your feet, you went to head inside, only to stop as his hand landed on your arm.

“If you don’t want anything from me, just say the word,” he told you, his hand barely touching you but still keeping you in place. “If you think this is nuts, just say it. I’ll back off. I’ll… I’ll go. It’ll be easier. You won’t have to deal with me anymore.”

“You don’t have to go,” you assured him, voice small, barely heard over the rain.

“If you say no… yeah, I will,” he argued. “I can’t stay here knowing the one person I want doesn’t want me back.”

That stung. It hurt. To hear him, to hear the broken tone of his voice… he’d already made up his mind. He was sure you were going to reject him. He was no doubt already planning on how he was going to explain it all to Sam. They’d go, for you, for him, to make things easier.

Before the park, that day had been really nice. Even though Dean had invited himself and Sam to the local street party, you’d still had a really nice morning. Laughing with them, showing the brothers your hometown. Waking up with Dean was a fond memory, too. It hadn’t been planned or expected, and at first, you’d freaked a little, but all that melted away as a feeling of contentment and security settled over you.

Despite all the other drama these past weeks, having the brothers around had been nice. The years you’d been apart had muddled your memories of them. You’d thought of Dean as this uncontrollable and insatiable Alpha. You thought of Sam as a Beta who would stick with his brother no matter what. Trouble was what you’d assumed they be.

You’d been wrong. Dean and Sam, they were exactly as they had been when you were kids. Sure, they’d presented and matured, but they were the same. They were familiar… they were family.

Slowly, you turned, looking up at him with pleading and apologetic eyes. “I don’t want you to go.”

He relaxed in an instant. No more words were shared. The two of you just stood there, a spark flickering between you as the rain continued to pour.

**Bamby**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Warnings_ ** **: Fluff. Angst. Tension. Slight Alpha drama.**

**Bamby**

Things were… different. There was a calm in the cabin over the last three days. Routine was set and comfort eased into place. No longer were you on edge, no longer were the brothers walking on egg shells. You were all on the same level, aware of where you each sat.

You got back to normal life as much as possible. While you couldn’t hunt, not while Dean was still recovering, you decided to get back to everything else you usually did. House cleaning was less focussed on scrubbing scents, and more focussed on keeping everything running.

It was an old cabin, so you had to make sure all the parts still worked and weren’t falling apart. A leaky roof had you busy for a few hours, despite Sam insisting he could help. It’s not that you didn’t want the help, you just didn’t need it. Though you weren’t opposed to company when you went out into the woods.

There was a small patch of wild fruits and vegetables in the woods, a mile or so away from the cabin. You took Sam out to show him where it was and to show him which plants were for eating and which were medicinal.

Hunting monsters was out of the question, but you still enjoyed going out and hunting animals every now and then. You managed to catch a few rabbits and squirrels, bring them back to the cabin for dinner. Sam was repulsed as you got to prepping the food, while Dean sat on the couch and watched you in awe.

When night fell, your time was saved for Dean. Sam joined you more often than not, the three of you settling in for the night, in front of the television. You and Dean lounged on the couch, wrapped up in each other. You didn’t get handsy, in fact, you’d hardly done anything save for some cuddles and a few chaste good night kisses. The two of you were content in taking things slow.

Dan, Hayden and Trent had been a far-off thought for the three days you’d found yourself engrossed in your new Alpha ‘friend’. The honeymoon period wasn’t the same as those who were dating or mated, but there was still a sweetness to Dean’s presence that you melted into, finding comfort and security in his arms.

After three days of some domestic routine and simplicity, the weekend rolled on by… along with the local street party.

You woke up feeling off, but you just put it down to not wanting to go out. It was the truth. You didn’t want to go out. You’d enjoyed the little bubble you, Dean and Sam had lived in over the last few days, the last thing you wanted was for all of that to go to hell. If you went into town you were bound to bump into someone who would drag your mood down. You didn’t want anyone wriggling their way between you and the brothers, and you certainly didn’t want anyone getting in the way of Dean and you.

Though, on the other hand, it might be good.

Being claimed, having a permanent Alpha, one person to turn to, one person to rely on, getting tied down like that… you still weren’t interested. But this little  scene you’ve found yourself in, the warm and fuzzy feeling from getting close to Dean, it was playing on your Omega instincts. If you didn’t press pause, you were afraid of what might happen.

John’s words still played on your mind. His voice might be quieter, more distant, and you might only listen in moments where you’re alone, but he was still there.

Being a claimed Omega in this life was not safe… for any party involved.

Walking down stairs the morning of the street party, tugging on a khaki jacket, you found Sam and Dean already up and dressed, eager vibes wafting off them… until Dean saw the look in your eyes.

His smile disappeared in an instant as he hurried over to meet up at the bottom of the stairs. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” You offered a gentle smile. “Just slept like crap, is all.”

“You sure?”

“Mm-hmm,” you insisted. “Besides, it’s not like I have time to be not okay. Got the street part to get to.”

“We don’t have to go, Y/N,” Sam assured you. “Everyone will understand if you don’t show up.”

You knew he was right, of course, but you still felt obliged to go. The towns people had done a lot for you over the years, and you returned all those favours by volunteering at events such as this. If you skipped out, after having already signed up to work at Mrs Fritts’ stall, you’d never stop feeling guilty.

“Nah, it’s okay. We should head off.” Walking passed Dean, you grabbed your bag off the dining table. “You two ready?”

Sam and Dean exchanged hesitant looks before Sam nodded, neither of them saying a word as they followed you out of the cabin and towards Baby.

~~

The instant you’d stepped up to Mrs Fritts’ stall she had jobs for you to do. The instant Sam and Dean got word you were needed to carry dozens of boxes, they were there to take your place. You smiled and watched the boys as Mrs Fritts bossed them around, ordering them to get the pies out of her truck and set them under the tent of her stall. All the while, you served customer after customer, dishing out the older woman’s famous treats.

Once there were no more boxes left in her truck, Mrs Fritts ushered the brothers back to the tent and set them down, handing them a slice of pie each. Dean had moved so he was closer to you, his chair leaning against a pole next to your counter as he got comfortable. He groaned and moaned, eyes rolling back as he stuffed his face full of pie.

You laughed as you glanced over at him in between serving customers. “You good over there?”

“This is heaven.” He gestured to the slice of apple pie he’d almost already engulfed. “Mrs Fritts must be a witch or something, because this is _amazing_.”

“Nope, she’s just talented,” you assured him.

His eyes peaked open to give you a questioning look. “You sound pretty sure about that…”

“You really think your dad would leave me in a cabin, all by myself, if there were monsters in the nearby town.” You shrugged. “He checked everyone out.”

“Really?” He sounded genuinely surprised about that.

It was your turn to be confused. “What? You thought he just dumped me and left without making sure I was safe?”

“Honestly… yeah,” he admitted. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, part of me knew dad wouldn’t take you away just to put you in danger. But when he first took you I was scared he might’ve just left you somewhere. And when I didn’t see you, or hear about you over the years… I wasn’t too confident.”

The idea of Dean thinking about you over the years was odd. Sure, you’d thought about him, you’d thought about all of them, but you’d assumed you were a distant memory to the Winchesters. Not John, of course, seeing as he came around as much as he could. But Sam and Dean didn’t see you for 10 years. Why would they think of you after all that time?

You thinking about them wasn’t such an odd thought, though. For one, you were an Omega and you’d imprinted on them, so part of you had always wondered, had always been concerned. Then there was the fact that you were alone more often than not. You didn’t have someone by your side twenty-four seven over the decade that had passed since you’d been pulled away from the small family you’d been brought into.

Dean thinking about you was heart-warming, but also hurt a little. You didn’t like the idea of him worrying about you. Right now, though, you didn’t like the idea of him thinking his father had done wrong. You didn’t want him to despise what John did, and you certainly didn’t want him hating his father.

Offering a light smile, you tried to reassure him, “Your dad took care of me, Dean.”

“I don’t know…” he shrugged. “Maybe.”

Another customer stepped up then, pulling your attention away from the Alpha. As you stood there, getting back to work, smiling at each person who came up to you, you were unaware of Dean watching your every move. You were unaware of him desperately wishing he was never separated from you again.

~~

Serving customers had tired you out, which hadn’t gone unnoticed by Mrs Fritts or the brothers. The older woman had shooed you away, telling you to go on a break, and to only return if you were feeling up to it. The brothers, though, she kept with her.

All day she’d been flirting with them, shamelessly and hilariously. The discomfort on Sam and Dean’s faces was enough to make you cackle with laughter. They had no idea how to react to the comments. Every time they looked to you for help you simply shook your head, not wanting to get involved. Besides, it was too entertaining.

Leaving them with Mrs Fritts was too good to pass up, so now you were walking around the stalls, by yourself.

There were all sorts of stalls, some selling homemade products, others set up with festival games. There were arty stalls, and historical ones. The place was alive and thriving, children and adults milling around happily. The smile on your face was genuine, despite the fact you were feeling a little off.

“Care for a kiss, Miss?”

Looking to your right, your smile grew as you set your sights on a familiar booth, and a familiar face.

“Hayden.” You stepped towards the fire fighters’ kissing booth.

He grinned at you, leaning on the counter of the booth. “Haven’t heard from you in a few days.”

“Been busy.”

“You smell like the shorter one.”

You scoffed, looking away for a moment as you shoved your hands into the pockets of your jacket. “That shorter one is still taller than you… and he has a name.”

“I know. He’s Dean, right?”

“If you know his name, why don’t you use it?” You gave him a pointed look.

He gave a simple shrug in return. “Maybe because the guy puts me on edge.”

“Really?” You shifted on the spot, not liking where this conversation was going.

It was bad enough that Dean didn’t trust the guys. Them not liking him was the last thing you wanted.

Sure, you were well aware of the fact that there was going to be some conflict between the group, but you were hopeful it wouldn’t get out of hand. Your choice not to settle down, was your choice. Their choice to be with you, as limited as that time may be, was their choice. Everyone and anyone could turn away at any point.

“It’s not what you think,” he continued. “There’s nothing wrong with him. He seems like a good guy.”

“He is,” you assured him.

“But I can’t help but notice how close you two are. You seem lighter with him around. He knows where you live… you’ve only ever told Dan your address. You spend more time with this guy. I can tell he gets under your skin, and none of us have ever really done that. Not the way he does.”

“What are you saying, Hayden?”

He chuckled lightly, amused by your impatience and insecurities. “I’m saying, the guy is competition, and I don’t like that. Not when I doubt I’ll come out on top.”

_Oh…_

Eyes wide, you stood there, looking at him, shocked. Hayden, he was a sweet guy. A real save-the-world type. He was a family guy, though, as well. He wanted to settle down, and he’d made it clear that he wanted to settle down with you.

Hearing that he didn’t think you’d chose him if it came down to it… it really put everything into perspective.

“Now,” he started, moving on, “how about that kiss?”

Relaxing a little, you took in the booth as you contemplated the offer. “What charity are you guys fundraising for this year?”

He grinned knowingly before answering, “Children’s hospital ward.”

“Damn,” you let out a soft laugh. “I really can’t say no to that, can I?”

“Not really.” He shook his head.

“Well… it is for the children…” You sighed, “How much?”

“Two bucks gets you a kiss… ten gets you a date.”

“You’re a cheap man, Hayden,” you commented as you slapped two dollars onto the counter. “Pucker up.”

Leaning forward, you pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. It lasted a little longer than it probably should have, considering you were a customer and he was working… but it was nice. It reassured you that despite his concerns, he wasn’t giving up on you.

You might not be interested in finding a mate and settling down… but you sure as hell weren’t ready for all the guys to leave you. Being alone sucked… you knew that better than anyone.

~~

Heading back to Mrs Fritts’ stall, you noticed Dean straighten up before you reached him. He paused to sniff the air before he turned to you, a look on his face that had you pause a few steps away.

“What?”

“Hayden,” was all he said.

Sighing, shaking you head, you continued towards him. “Don’t. Okay? Just don’t.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything.”

You gave him a pointed look. “Your face said enough.”

Chuckling lightly, he got back to work, serving customers. You started organising and staking more pies for him and Sam to hand out, the three of you working smoothly and silently. Conversation was needed. There was that ease that had come from days of being with the brothers without any of the drama. You worked like a well-oiled machine. You worked like you hadn’t spent 10 years apart.

“Y/N?”

Looking up, you found yourself smiling at Karen as she come over to the stall, carrying a small child on her hips.

“Do not tell me this is Madeline?” You stepped around the stall to meet them on the other side of the counter. “You’ve grown so big,” you exclaimed, smiling brightly at the little girl.

Karen was an Omega, like you, but she was happily claimed and married. Her husband was a truck driver, which made their lives a little hard, with the distance and all. You’d known they’d been trying for a pup for years, and hope had started to dim when Frank- Karen’s husband- was promoted… turns out that was the best thing for him. Instead of being out on the road all the time, he got to be closer to home, to his mate, and in no time, they managed to finally fall pregnant.

Nine months later and beautiful Madeline was brought into the world. She was the spitting image of her mum, with golden hair and bright blue eyes. She was a blessing to her parents, and to the community, a new pup always welcome.

“Gosh, how long has it been since I last saw you?” you asked as the little girl reached for your finger you were offering. “You must be almost two now.”

Karen chuckled lightly. “Well, you’re always bustlin’ around, and no one knows where you hide out,” she noted.

Giving a small grin, you shrugged. “Busy life and all. And I like my privacy.” Your eyes fell on to the little girl again. “But I think I’m gonna have to come out of hiding more, because I have missed this little one so much.”

“You know, Frank and me, we’re going to Dan’s after the party. A lot of us are going there for some food and drinks. You should come, too. Bring your friends,” she suggested, eyes focused on something behind you.

Looking over your shoulder, you noticed the brothers watching you… and the fond but surprised look in Dean’s eyes as you continued to let the little girl play with your finger. For a moment, just a split second, you wondered what he’d be like as a father.

_He would be a great father._

Pushing that dangerous thought aside, you turned back to Karen. “I’ll talk to them about it. See how the day plays out.”

“No problem, honey. No pressure,” she assured you. “Well, I better get going. That Alpha of mine is probably runnin’ around like a headless chook worryin’ about us. I’ll see you ‘round, Y/N.” She smiled as she turned on her heels and headed off.

You stayed there and watched her retreating figure as Madeline popped her head over her mother’s shoulder to give you a wave god bye. You heart ached at the sight of the precious girl, but you pushed that down, not willing to let those Omega instincts of yours rear their head up.

~~

Closing the door of the Impala as you stood beside her, shoving your hands into the pockets of your jacket, you sighed. “Are you two sure about this? We could always just go back to the cabin. It’s been a long day.”

Sam got out of the car and turned to look at you over its roof. “If you don’t want to be here, we’ll go. But it has been a long day, and we’d really like to meet more of your friends.”

“Exactly.” Dean got out of the car as well, turning to you. “Besides, we’ve been stuck in that cabin for weeks now. It’ll be good to get out, have some drinks, some fun. Trust us.”

How could you say no to that?

“Okay.” You nodded, a little reluctantly.

Sensing your discomfort, Dean gave Sam a look which had the younger brother walking off, before Dean stepped up to you. His large and warm hand landed on your arm, reassuring and comforting. “If you want to go, we’ll go. Sammy can stay here and do his own thing. We can go back to the cabin, watch a few movies, eat left over spaghetti. Whatever you want, we’ll do it.”

You couldn’t keep from your heart swelling as your lips twitched into a smile. Leaning forward, you pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Dean paused and tensed, staying as still as possible as you lingered a little longer. You felt his breath hitch, his hand automatically coming out to rest on your hips as you swayed a little. The close proximity of him had your head feeling a little fuzzy, his scent strong and intoxicating.

“Let’s go inside.” You pulled away to look up at him, hoping your cheeks didn’t look as flushed as they felt.

He didn’t speak or move right away. Instead he just stood there, hand still on your hip as he looked down at you with an unreadable expression in his eyes. That look had your knees buckle as butterflies fluttered up a storm in your stomach.

Eventually, he gave a short nod. “Let’s go inside.”

Walking into the bar, Dean just a step behind you, you were hit with familiar scents in an instant. Two of those scents were both unnerving and comforting, as weird as that sounds. On one hand, you knew if Dean and Sam picked up on them, then things could go south really fast. On the other hand, you liked the familiarity of the scents.

Moving further inside, you headed for the bar, following the scents without much thought. They were there, one behind the counter, the other on a bar stool, the two of them talking amongst themselves… until they got a whiff of your scent.

Hayden turned first, a bright smile on his face as you stepped towards him.

“Hey, Hay.” You grinned, letting him wrap you up in a warm hug.

Pulling back after a moment, he smiled down at you. “Didn’t realise you were comin’ by.”

You shrugged. “The guys wanted to meet some more people and have a few drinks.”

As if only just realising you weren’t alone, Hayden looked over your shoulder. You could tell the instant he spotted Dean, who was a few steps away in order to give you some space while you said hello. Tension grew in the room, the Alphas on edge around each other.

“It’s a nice surprise,” Dan said, breaking through the silence as he moved around the bar. “I thought it would be a few more weeks before you came around again. You’ve been busy lately.”

All you could do was smile. Instead of pulling you into a hug, Dan stepped towards you, doing all the work as his arms wrapped around your torso tightly. When his nose nuzzled your neck you shuddered, hand grasping at his black Henley.

Letting you step back, Dan looked down at you a moment longer. There was a flicker in his eyes that had your grip on his shirt tighten ever so slightly, before you both pulled away so he could turn to Dean.

“I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Daniel.” He lifted a hand out, offering it to Dean.

There was a pause before Dean took the hand, shaking it. You could tell something was off. You could see it in the clench of his jaw. “You’re one of Y/N’s friends.”

You tensed in an instant. Dean had picked up on Dan’s scent… he knew he was the one who had left the bruises on you.

**Bamby**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Warnings_ ** **: Tension. Explicit language. Dirty talk?? More Alpha drama. Angst. Heat. A/B/O dynamics. Protective!Sam. Possessive!Dean.**

**Bamby**

Standing by the bar with Dan, Dean and Hayden, you found yourself in the middle of an Alpha stare off as Dean and Dan stood practically chest to chest. It didn’t take a genius to see things weren’t going to end well if someone didn’t break through the tension soon.

“Dean…” you started, only to stop as Dan spoke up.

“No, it’s okay, Y/N,” he assured you. “The guy worries about you, that’s good.”

“What can I say? I don’t like it when Y/N shows up looking like she’s been tossed around like a ragdoll,” Dean commented tightly.

Sensing the tension growing thicker and heavier, you stepped between the Alphas, forcing them to drop their hands. “What happened was consensual, and, honestly, none of your damn business. Go find your brother. I’ll be there in a sec’,” you told Dean. There was a second of hesitation before he turned and stormed off. Once Dean was gone you turned to Dan. “Don’t antagonise him.”

“I did nothing,” he insisted.

You rolled your eyes. “You don’t have to. Your scent is doing enough.”

While they’d been standing there, staring at each other, the grip of their hand shake increasing, you’d sensed Dan’s scent. It had been getting stronger and stronger, trying to dominate and cover Dean’s.

“Can I just get three beers, please?” you asked, hoping the change of subject would settle the situation.

With a tight nod, Dan turned to get you your drinks.

Hayden cleared his throat then. “You sitting with the brothers?” he asked you.

“Uh, yeah,” you answered, shoving your hands into the pockets of your jacket. “Just gonna hang with them for a while, get them comfortable, and then I’ll come over here,” you assured him.

“Just don’t forget about us, okay?” He gave you a light smile as he reached out to tuck your hair behind your ear.

All you did was smile in return as Dan placed the three beers onto the counter. Reaching for the bottles, you offered him a reassuring and thankful nod before you headed off, moving towards the table Sam and Dean had made their own.

Sliding into the seat next to Dean’s, you handed the beers out, hoping the tension would disappear… but you weren’t that lucky.

“I don’t like him.”

You sighed, turning to Dean as he took a drink from his beer. “You don’t have to. You’re not the one sleeping with him.”

He gave you a pointed look, lowering the bottle from his lips. “He hurt you, Y/N.”

“He did exactly what I asked him to do.”

But he didn’t look convinced. “You can’t expect me to believe you like that kind of stuff. Especially from an Alpha.”

“Well, I do.”

Scoffing, he looked away shaking his head. You knew then that it was going to take more than your insistence to prove you were telling the truth. If that’s what he wanted, if he wasn’t going to keep pressing the issue, then you were going to open that can of worms right up and lay it out on the table.

“Feeling his hands grip me with a need so tight it leaves marks, the way he uses my body to take what he wants, the desperate and animal desire coursing through us in that moment… it drives me wild, Dean. Pressing me against the wall, bending me over a desk, fucking me like nothing else matters, like the Alpha in him needs my body to breathe, you have no idea how intense that feels. But the best part is when his hand wraps around my throat. I love it even more when I can see his face. See the dark lust in his eyes as he squeezes _just_ enough to make it hard to breath. Every cell in my body cries out for oxygen, but the lack of air makes it all so much more sensitive. It pushes me over the edge like nothing else. That trust pulsing between us… the Omega in me craves that connection.”

Dean and Sam sat there, watching you, eyes practically bugging out of their heads.

“Uh… I’m gonna go use the bathroom.” Sam was up in an instant, walking off without waiting for a reply.

Left with Dean, you watched as the shocked look in his eyes turned darker. Lust filled his eyes as they raked over you, his scent suddenly thick surrounding you. Something in your gut shifted, snapped, and suddenly there was a warmth in the air that tugged at your insides.

“I don’t like you talking about another guy like that.” His voice was darker, harder, the sound going straight to your core.

Shifting under his gaze, you looked down at your beer as you fiddled with the corner of its label. “You knew the deal when you suggested we start… whatever the hell we’ve started.”

“Maybe I just didn’t realise how hard it was going to be.”

You could feel that intense look in his eyes still staring at you, his scent musky, deeper, heavier… totally intoxicating. You honestly could not control your body’s response to him. The heat flushing you skin, the increase of your heartbeat… the flooding between your thighs.

Looking up, you met his gaze, knowing exactly how submissive and needy you must’ve looked in that moment. “Dean-”

“Y/N!”

Tensing, you shifted in your seat and turned to the newcomer, giving a tight smile as he headed your way. “Trent.”

Oblivious to your discomfort, or to the Alpha next to you, Trent leaned down to wrap his arms around you, his nose burying itself into your hair as he inhaled. “God, I’ve missed you, babe.” He pulled back, his eyes taking you in. “You busy tonight?”

Dean cleared his throat then, causing both you and Trent to turn to him. The hard look in his eyes didn’t go unmissed by either of you as Dean took another drink from his beer.

Pulling back, Trent stood at his full height as he looked Dean over.

Trent was only taller now because he was standing up. Out of the Alphas you’d muddled yourself with he was the youngest, and the shortest. But what he lacked in height he made up for in muscle. Trent was a gym junky. He was all arms and chest, but you were pretty sure it was mostly show. Deep down, he was a pretty boy… on the verge of a fuck-boy, to be honest.

Sand brown hair, hazel eyes… it was his lips that had caught your attention the first time you met. The way they curved into confident smirks, their perfect pout you just wanted to nibble on, he had gorgeous lips.

But right now, you didn’t care for those lips. You didn’t care for any of him. Out of all the Alphas you’d muddled yourself with, he was the first, and now he was the least alluring. You hadn’t slept with him in months, and you didn’t plan on starting anything with him anytime soon.

“Trent, this is Dean. Dean, this is Trent,” you introduced out of politeness, even though you wanted nothing more than to be alone with the older Alpha.

“Hi,” Dean said tightly, cautiously.

Ignoring him, Trent turned to you. “How do you two know each other?”

There was an accusing tone to his voice, but it honestly didn’t surprise you. “We grew up together.”

“You grew up alone,” he countered.

“Not always,” Dean interjected. “Y/N here lived with my family for a few good years. Just her, me, my brother and dad. Our own little pack.” The last word was said more directly, purposefully, a light warning to the younger Alpha. “Brother and I thought we’d meet up with Y/N here, reacquaint ourselves.”

“Wouldn’t have to reacquaint yourselves if you hadn’t left her in the first place,” Trent sniped.

 _“Okay…_ ” Standing up, you put yourself between the Alphas. “Trent, why don’t we go get a drink, huh?” You grabbed his arm and lead him towards the bar, knowing it was the only way to calm him down.

Looking over your shoulder, you caught Dean’s eyes. Regret filled you in that instant, something inside you wishing and begging to be taken back to him. But the rational part of you knew better. The last thing you needed was a couple of hot headed Alphas fighting over you in a crowded bar.

For now, you were going to have to do everything you could to reassure Trent that Dean wasn’t a threat… though as you thought the words, you couldn’t help but feel how wrong you were.

~~

“I’ll get us some more drinks,” Dan offered as he stood from his stool and headed around the bar.

Since leaving Dean at the table you’d spent your time with Trent, Hayden and Dan. Being with the three of them was familiar, normal. It felt as if everything that had happened in the last few weeks hadn’t happened at all. If you tried hard enough, you could pretend the Winchesters had never showed up. You could pretend you hadn’t laid eyes on Dean in a decade.

Trent leaned in towards you, resting on the back of his chair which he was straddling backwards, pulling your focus to him. “Penny for your thoughts?”

You offered a light smile and small shrug. “It’s nothing, really.”

“Nothing is nothing when it comes to you, baby,” he countered, reaching forward to brush his knuckles against your cheek in a gentle caress. “You thinkin’ about that guy?”

“That guy has a name.”

His lips curved into a grin. “I don’t care.”

Seeing the joke in his eyes, sensing the humour in his tone, you didn’t roll your eyes or snap at him the way you would have if someone else had said that to you. Instead you let your eyes drop to the table as your small smile returned.

“Come on.” Getting up, he offered you his hand.

Pausing, you looked from his hand, to Hayden, and then back to Trent. “Where are we going?”

“I wanna dance,” he answered as if it should be obvious.

This time you did roll your eyes as you grinned and stood, letting his fingers wrap around your wrist before he led you towards the small open area in the bar that was rarely used as a dance space. Tonight, there were a few couples moving to the music streaming from the jukebox. It seemed the community street party had livened up the place, bring out couples and families.

Most of the couples dancing were mated. You could see the scars on their necks. There was a twinge in your heart as you watched them smile and lean into each other, as if there was nothing else in the world. That connection, that bond with someone, it was the life and meaning of a mated couple. They survived off of each other. There was a need, deeper than sex, stronger than friendship.

“Hey.” Trent pulled you close, his hands landing on your waist. “Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

“Mated couples,” you admitted, shortly and plainly.

He nodded. “You been thinking about that a lot lately?”

“More than usual.”

The two of you started to sway to the music then, your hands running up his chest and to his shoulders. There was a beat, a rhythm that surrounded you, hushing the rest of the room as you both got lost in the moment and movements.

“I’ve missed you, you know…”

“You’re just saying that.” You tried to shrug it off, but he shook his head, insisting.

“I’m serious. The last few weeks… you’ve been ignoring my calls. I can tell. It hurts, but I just thought you were busy… didn’t realise you were busy with someone new.”

“Let’s not pretend you don’t have a few girls in your pocket, too, Trent.”

He was the only one that had multiple ‘friends’ on the side. Hayden, he was interested in no one but you. Dan’s life was too busy for him to build that kind of relationship with someone else. Dean might’ve had some fun while on the road, but he’d have nothing more than a few one-night-stands, you were sure. It’s not like there were a lot of Omegas in town, anyone.

“Emily left town. Moved to New York and got hitched and claimed by some Broadway wannabe,” Trent started, bringing you attention out of you head and back on to him. “Jackie, she’s found someone, too. Olive is trying internet dating, ‘cause according to her, being with an Alpha when you’re a young Beta can be a bit too much.” He sighed, “So, yeah, when I say I’ve missed you, I mean it.”

“I didn’t know.”

“Well, now you do.”

The music changed then, a slower, smoother song coming on. Trent leaned in a little more, his hands sliding to your lower back as his nose found its way to you neck. He breathed in you scent as his own surrounded you, tugging on your insides.

As you swayed to the music, closing your eyes in an effort to squelch the tug on your gut, you found your unease from this morning coming back. In fact, it was growing. The discomfort and tightness in your chest, the heat burning under your skin, the haze in your mind… it was intensifying with each second, sending you into a growing panic.

“You smell good,” Trent commented, his voice rumbling in his chest as his lips pressed a kiss to you neck. “You smell sweet.” He pulled you in closer until you could feel the lines of his body.

He was hard… and you were going into heat.

“Shit.” Pulling back suddenly, trying to stay standing as your legs shook and your head spun, you backed away from him. “We can’t. I can’t. You… you can’t.” You shook your head, feeling that tug on your gut turn into a wrenching and twisting pain that grew with each passing second.

You swayed on the spot, the floor moving from under you. But before you fell to the ground you felt arms grabbing you, pulling you up to a heavy and warm chest as three scents filled your nose. None of them were right, though. None of them eased your pain. None of them smelt like rain.

“Hey, we got ya,” Trent assured you.

“We should take her to your office, lay her down,” Hayden suggested.

Dan didn’t agree though. “We should get her out of here. It’s too dangerous.” You realised it was his chest you were pressed against.

“We can’t leave her, not like this,” Hayden argued.

“I’ll take care of her,” Trent offered.

Two growls, instinctive and automatic, followed his words. Hayden and Dan moved in closer, protectively and possessively as Trent growled back at them. Their Alpha scents were becoming over powering, increasing your nausea and discomfort.

“Y/N?” A smooth, more welcome voice pulled through the three Alphas surrounding you.

There was a musk coming from the person talking. It wasn’t the scent you wanted but it was close enough. It was familiar.

“Sam?” you whimpered, managing to see through the haze long enough to take in the scene before you.

Jaw clenched, Sam looked to the three Alphas who had you caged between them. They were ridged and on guard, not liking this new threat to the Omega in their grasp. Others around the bar were either backing up or only just taking notice as the scent of your heat began to fill the room.

“Let her go,” Sam ordered, a low warning growl underlining his words.

As if realising how the situation must appear to everyone else, Dan relaxed a little, pulling you away from Hayden and Trent as he brought you closer to Sam. “She’s in heat. We were only trying to help.”

The look in Sam’s eyes suggested he didn’t believe that, not completely at least. His eyes landed on you, taking in just how far you already were. This heat was hitting fast, and Sam wasn’t sure where to go from here.

He stepped closer to you and Dan, ignoring the way the other Alpha tensed, his focus purely on you. “What do you need?”

The crowd in the bar parted like a sea, a particular scent drowning you in a way that didn’t make you cower or retreat, but instead made your insides beg for more. The Omega in you craved the scent, wanting nothing more than to be surrounded by its warmth and strength.

“Sam. Move.”

A new set of hands grabbed you and you melted, mewled with need as you pressed yourself into the hold as much as physically possible.

“I got you, ‘Mega,” Dean’s hoarse voice promised.

Suddenly you were lifted from the ground, one of Dean’s arms looping under your legs while the other was wrapped around your back. He carried you, holding you close to his chest as he started for the exit, his jaw tense and eyes set in a hard glare to warn off any and all threats and Alphas.

When you stepped outside you were only vaguely aware of the cool evening air hitting you. Your skin was too hot, too tight and too itchy. All you could focus on was the painful wrenching inside you, and the screaming need for Dean’s skin on yours.

“Alpha,” you whimpered, grasping at his jacket.

Grunting, Dean pulled you even closer, letting you nuzzle his neck as his scent grew and covered you like a comforting and safe blanket, promising a relief you so desperately needed.

“Open the door, Sammy,” Dean ordered as his steps slowed, but did not stop.

You were partially aware of a sound somewhere not too far away. You gathered it was Sam, doing as he was told, unlocking the Impala and opening its door.

Dean moved again, once Sam was out of the way, sliding the two of you into the back seat. “You’re driving,” he muttered before tossing the keys to his brother.

A soon as the door was closed and Sam was moving around to get behind the wheel, Dean turned his focus back on to you. You were seated in his lap, pressed to his chest as he stroked your hair with one hand, the thumb of his other rubbing your thigh. His lips ghosted over your temple as he mumbled and whispered promises and reassurances. The smell of his scent was strong but gentle, surrounding you in a way that calmed your Omega side enough to leave you simply whimpering in pain and moaning with need.

“Dean…”

“I know.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“How’s she doing?” Sam asked as the engine rumbled, coming to life.

Dean paused a moment, nose buried in your hair as he breathed you in, taking in the severity of the situation. “She’s burnin’ up, Sam.”

That’s all that needed to be said. Without a word, without hesitation, Sam slammed his foot on the accelerator, speeding out of the parking lot and heading straight for your cabin. All the while you did everything you could to calm the storm of pain, discomfort and need pulling and pushing at every cell in your being.

“I got you, ‘Mega,” Dean promised. “I got you.”

**Bamby**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Warnings_ ** **: Heat. A/B/O dynamics. Explicit language. Smut. I mean, real, proper, thank-the-heavens smut… with Dean and Y/N (you’re welcome). Oral (female receiving). Masturbation. Slight voyeurism?? Squirting. Unprotected sex. Knotting. Fluff.**

**Bamby**

Dean’s scent surrounded you. It cocooned you in a blanket of warmth, security, comfort and promise. Promise for what was to come. Promise for what you needed most. Promise to help with the ache.

Everything hurt. You cried, almost wailed in Dean’s arms as he carried you against his chest. Your bones protested as he hurried up the steps of the porch, the vibrations shaking your insides. Your blood felt as if it was boiling, burning, heating to the point of pain. Your guts twisted and knotted, causing you to curl in towards Dean as your grip on his shirt tightened until your knuckles turned white.

“I got you,” Dean grunted as he pushed into the house, Sam a few steps behind him.

You whimpered, face buried in the crook of his neck. “Dean.”

“I know,” he sighed, turning to his brother. “You gotta get out of here.”

Sam hesitated. “Dean-”

But Dean wasn’t having a bar of it. “Damnit, Sammy, the only thing keeping me from tearing you apart right now is the fact she needs me. I can’t smell her and you at the same time. It’s gonna drive me insane.”

Not needing to be told again, Sam gave you and his brother one final glance before he turned on his heels and walked out the door. If you hadn’t been drowning in your heat you might’ve heard the Impala screech down the dirt driveway and head back towards town. But you were too far gone to notice anything other than the blaring pain coursing through you, and the offered relief radiating off Dean’s embrace.

He didn’t speak, didn’t ask what you wanted or needed, he knew. You were too far gone for nothing to happen. Any rational thought of not wanting an Alpha, his knot or his claim, it all went out the window. You needed him, his body pressed hard and heavy into yours as he drove the animal inside you to satiated madness.

You were placed on the soft mattress of his bed, his scent wafting up from the sheets and blankets, surrounding you even more. You moaned and arched into the scent, trying to replace the drowning sensation of your heat with the warmth of his smell.

Dean groaned as he leaned above you, his hands working on getting you undressed. “’Mega, the sooner you start helping me, the sooner I can help you,” he noted as he tried to undress your wriggling form.

Those words, that precious promise… you clenched your thighs together as a flood of new slick drenched your already soaked panties.

“Alpha.” You reached for Dean, wanting his hands, mouth, body, everything touching you. You wanted your bodies to meld together until you were one. Nothing in that moment sounded better.

He was surprisingly patient, despite the heat growing between you. The Alpha inside him was aware that it was needed. That you needed him. But Dean was in control, staying calm as he continued to tug and pull on your clothing.

“Sweetheart, I’m trying to make you feel better, but I can’t with all these clothes on you,” he sighed as you buried your nose in his neck, inhaling his scent.

Somehow, you managed to nod and do as he asked, pulling back and shifting in more useful ways in order to shed your body of its barriers until your hot skin was met with the cool air. Usually you might be a bit self-conscious about being bare in front of a guy for the first time- especially considering this guy was Dean- but your heat wouldn’t allow for such nonsense. Your Omega needed relief, and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

Dean’s hand pushed at your shoulder, his eyes drinking you in as he panted hard and heavy. You watched him sink down to his knees between your open and waiting legs. His nose flared, eyes dilating to the point where the green in them no longer existed.

Whimpering with need and anticipation, you reached forward and carded your hand through his hair, tugging him closer ever so slightly as a silent plea and invitation.

Groaning low, the sound reverberating straight from his chest, from his Alpha, Dean leaned forward.

At first, he simply inhaled the smell of your slick and heat as it pooled between your thighs, and then he licked. Like a taste, a test, a tease. He ran his tongue along the length of your slit, lapping up you juices as he groaned with his agonisingly slow movements.

Your grip on his hair tightened, back arched and knees bent until you could curl your toes into the sheets of his bed. “God, Dean, _please!_ ”

That’s all he needed.

Dean lunged forward, his tongue, teeth and lips attacking your clit with such precision and perfection it was as if he’d mastered your body long ago. Instantly you were writhing with pleasure, panting with need. He sucked at your clit eagerly, milking cried from your lips that would make angels fall. All the while he grunted appreciatively, as if he was enjoying it as much as you were.

Abandoning your clit, his tongue snuck south until it slipped further into your slit, and into your core. Its length dived and dived until his nose was buried against your clit. There he fucked you with his tongue, and nuzzled you with his nose, working you into a high that had your Omega sing with praise like she’d never been touched before.

“Dean,” you panted, fingers fisting in his hair. “Dean.”

He growled against you, face pulling away from you before grabbing your hand to loosen your grip on his hair. Whining with want, desperate for more friction, you tried to fight him, to pull him back to your throbbing core, but you were no match against the Alpha.

“What do you want?” he purred, the sound causing you to clench on nothing. “Anything, ‘Mega. I’ll give you anything.”

Meeting his eyes, seeing the full-blown lust staring back… you didn’t miss the something softer behind all that dark and unadulterated need. He needed this. Maybe not as much as your heat made you need it, but Dean still needed it.

Wriggling on the spot, you answered him, “Your knot. I need your knot.”

Groaning, Dean rocked back on his feet and pushed himself up until he was standing. “Touch yourself. Show me how you make yourself feel good, baby,” he ordered as he began to strip.

Doing as you were told, you trailed your fingers down, eyes fluttering closed as they brushed between your breasts and continued south. You bit your lip and inhaled through your nose as the tips of your fingers slowly slipped into your slick. You were soaked, drenched, a complete mess down there.

Opening your eyes, you watched Dean, seeing his fingers hover on the button of his jeans. He was frozen still, eyes fixated on your fingers where they were now gently brushing against your clit. His nostrils flared, eyes growing even darker as he waited for you to go further. It was like you’d put him under a spell.

Teeth slipping from you lip, you let out a sharp gasp as your fingers slid further, ducking into your core until they were knuckle deep. You could feel your walls pulse with need, your heat thankful for the touch but needing more. Nothing you could give yourself would be good enough now… but what you could give the Alpha? A short show won’t hurt.

Two fingers began to thrust in and out of your needy core, slow and purposeful. Dean watched every second, drinking it in. His throat bobbed as he swallowed hard, the lump in his pants growing more and more with each push and pull of your fingers.

Bringing your free hand up, you tugged on your breast and nipple, gasping at how sensitive your skin felt. The pleasure that bubbled between your thighs encouraged your body to move, hops thrusting against your fingers, back arching into your hand.

“Dean,” you panted. “Dean. Dean. Dean.” His name was a mantra, driving you closer and closer to an edge you desperately wanted to plunge off.

Twisting your fingers, curling them, you found that sweet spot that made you squirm until you were breathing heavily and desperately. Thrusting faster, pushing on that spot harder, your legs spread even further as you back arched until you could reach the sweetest spot of all…

A scream tore from your lips as slick gushed from your lips. Your hand was soaked, Dean’s sheets in no better condition. Your body twitched and spasmed as the high rolled through your body, offering a sweet relief… that lasted all of two seconds before you were writhing in need once more.

But, luckily, you didn’t have to endure the agony for long.

Suddenly Dean was on top of you, complete naked, and utterly hard. His lips crashed on to yours, sucking the air out of your lungs and drowning the pain in your gut. The head of his cock ran along your soaked lips before he thrust in, straight to him, with one long push.

Tearing away from the kiss, you shuddered and moaned at the feeling of being so full. Never had you felt so stretched and complete. You reached every spot and every corner that desperately needed contact.

“Fuck,” he breathed as he stayed sheathed inside you. “Fuck, you’re so tight and warm. So fucking wet, ‘Mega.”

Grasping at his shoulder, nails digging into his skin, you lifted your legs, wrapping them around him, encouraging movement. “Dean, need you.”

“I know.” He pressed a gentle kiss to you neck. “I know.” That’s all that was said before he gave you exactly what he needed.

His thrusts were slow at first, letting you accommodate his size and length. Your core was still fluttering from your orgasm, over sensitive from having drenched the bed underneath you. Dean knew it wouldn’t take much to push you over the edge once more, and he wanted to drag it out as long as possible. He wanted to enjoy this moment to the fullest. After all, you only have sex with someone for the first time once.

Eyes drinking in your form, Dean leaned back on an elbow as it rested on the bed, so he could watch the way you reacted to him. The way your hips tried to follow his. The way your chest heaved with heavy breaths. The way you neck arched. The way you wriggled and twitched. The way your hands curled into the sheets. The way your eyes rolled. The way your teeth tugged at your lips.

“You have any idea how beautiful you are, ‘Mega?” he asked as he leaned forward to press a kiss on your jaw. “Any idea how beautiful you look laid out for me like that? How beautiful you look with me buried deep inside you.”

Reaching out, you gripped at his arm, trying to pull him closer. You wanted all of him pressed against all of you. “Dean. Need more.”

Always eager to please, Dean took one last moment to memorise the image of you the way you were, before he moved in as close as he could. His chest pressed into yours, the thrusts of his hips making your bodies slide against your sweat slicked skin. His legs bent at the knees, digging into the mattress and spreading your thighs, pressing against them, as he pushed in harder and deeper.

The thrusts didn’t pick up speed. Dean was dragging it out. He wanted to feel every quiver and quake. But he moved with a bruising force that dug deep inside you, further than anyone had ever reached before.

His face buried itself in your neck as your nuzzled into his. You both breathed in each other’s scents, drinking in the taste and warmth of the smell. Nothing had ever felt as sweet and perfect as the feel of him thrusting into you, his body pressed against yours, and his scent melding into your skin until you no longer knew where you stopped and he started.

_How could something so good be wrong?_

You moaned at the feel of Dean’s hands running along your body, edging you closer and closer to your climax. The sensitive touch of his hands brushing against you woke up a fire that yearned for release. His fingers touch every inch of skin they could reach, as if he were committing it all to memory. As if you were a fine piece of art he felt blessed to touch.

But you weren’t a fine piece of art. You weren’t anything special, and he was not blessed. You were blessed. Blessed to have an Alpha such as Dean hovering over you, pressing against you, and pushing into you. Such a strong, handsome, powerful, loyal, and perfect Alpha.

Hand running through his hair, you pulled him away from your neck before leaning in until your lips pressed against his in a searing kiss. Nipping, sucking, tugging and biting at each other’s mouths, tongues tasting and sweeping against each other. Your body shuddered.

A gasp got lodged in your throat as your lips stayed brushing against one another while your body fell into the blissful end you’d desperately needed. Eyes wide and watching, Dean was spurred into his own climax, the knot of his cock swelling as he emptied himself deep in your core.

Panting hard, foreheads pressed together, you both stayed where you were, staring into the depths of each other’s gaze as Dean’s knot kept you locked together.

~~

You were sated, for now. Both calm, you and Dean lay on his bed, limps intertwined as you felt the last of his knot continue to shrink. You were sure he could slip out of you now, but neither of you were interested in moving just yet.

“Have you ever…?” Dean left the question hanging, but you understood.

“If you’re asking whether or not someone’s knotted me before…” you looked up at him, “no. Always thought it was too risky. Never really had to, anyway. I’ve got toys that do all that. And my heat… well, it’s never felt like this.”

He frowned a little. “How’s it feel?”

“Like my skin it all tingly. Like there’s something under my skin, something gnawing at me, desperate for… for an Alpha,” you admitted. “It feels good, but scary. The pain is horrible. It literally burns. But when I get that high? Nothing else matters.”

Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “How long do your heats last?”

You shrugged. “Three, sometimes four days.”

“Should text Sammy, make sure he knows everything’s okay. He should find somewhere to stay for the next few days.” He paused then, as if realising something. “You gonna be okay with me helping you through this?”

“Bit late to ask that, Dean.” You grinned at him rolling your hips to tug on the knot of his cock that was still buried deep inside you. “Besides, I’m still fuzzy from my heat. Might seem like I’m normal right now, but if you tried to leave, I think I’d freak out. Total panic attack. Totally embarrassing and ridiculous.”

He ran his fingers through your hair, digging them into your scalp deliciously. “Then I won’t go anywhere.”

You hummed, shifting until you could nuzzle into him. A lazy smile played on your lips, hands pressed against his hard chest. You breathed in the smell of his scent and purred lightly as he continued to massage your head until you fell into a heavenly sleep.

**Bamby**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Warnings_ ** **: Some angst, and then some fluff… and then some smut. A/B/O dynamics. Heat. Thigh riding. Explicit language. Almost fingering. Hair pulling. Unprotected sex. Knotting. Cock warming (kinda). Slight cum play (like, barely nothing, really). Possessive!Dean. Implied shower sex. Some more fluff… and then more angst.**

**Bamby**

You wake up, and you’re alone. The bed isn’t cold, but it’s not warm enough. The only way it could be warm enough is if there was a warm body pressed against you under the sheets. But there wasn’t. Dean was gone. He broke his word and left… and now, suddenly, your heart was hammering in your chest as your thoughts whirled.

Dean was gone.

He left. Left you alone and naked with no explanation… he was just gone.

Dean was gone.

Throwing the too-heavy thin sheets off your itchy, irritated and heated skin, you patted along the floor with wild and worried eyes, headed for the door. You hurried out into the living area, scanning the space in the hopes your gaze would land on the Alpha you sought after. But, he was nowhere to be seen.

Dean was gone.

Breathing became hard, air getting stuck in your throat as you reached for anything that would keep you from falling. The ground was spinning, the world tilting.

Dean was gone.

Your vision blurred as tears pricked your eyes. Your throat tightened until it was painful, sobs and breaths stuck in the constricting cage of your lungs. Your heart pounded and broke all at once, crumbling to the ground, right where you belonged.

Dean was gone.

Too far gone into your panic, sliding down the wall until you were a crumbled heap on the floor, you didn’t hear the bathroom door open.

“Y/N?” Dean’s voice broke through your panic.

Looking up, you saw him stepping out of the bathroom, dressed in nothing but jeans, eyes worriedly looking at your curled form on the floor. Within a second, maybe less, he was rushing towards you.

“Dean.” You reached for him, tears freely falling down your face as you grabbed at his shoulder while he lifted you into his arms. Burying your nose in his neck, you tried to calm yourself down, but you were still too far into your panic. “You were gone,” you cried. “I woke up, and you weren’t there. You said you wouldn’t go. You were gone.”

Holding you to his chest as he knelt on the floor, Dean cradled your head with his hand, keeping your face buried in his neck in the hope his scent would help calm you. “I just went to the bathroom. Needed to pee. Didn’t think you would wake up,” he tried to explain. “Didn’t think you’d react like this.”

If you weren’t so emotional and hormonal due to your heat, you would be questioning this whole experience. Why were you freaking out so much? Why did waking up alone cause you to panic like this? Why were you reacting to Dean the way you were? Why did you need not just the Alpha inside, but him as a person? What the hell was going on?

Questions like that would wait for now, though, because you were still deep in your heat. Any rational thought you might usually have was nowhere in sight.

Pulling back slightly, so he could look down at you, Dean ran the pad of his thumb along your cheek to wipe away a stray tear. “Better?”

You’d calmed, no longer crying. There were a few lingering and broken sobs, but for the most part, you were better.

“Mm-hmm.” You nodded.

He smiled gently as he carefully pried you from his chest. But he wasn’t stupid, he knew how fragile you were, so he didn’t completely pull away. His hand slipped into yours, finger intertwining before he turned and walked towards the couch.

You followed, eagerly, eyes never leaving him. You were in complete awe, the Omega in you ready to submit at any second. Usually, that would disgust you, but you didn’t have the mind to care in that moment.

“Okay, why don’t you sit, and I make us some food?” Dean suggested as he directed you onto the couch. When you refused to let go of his hand, he cracked a small smile. “Y/N, you need food.”

“Need you,” you argued, a smile of your own forming as you recalled his behaviour during his rut.

At the reminder, Dean snarled lightly, in a way that didn’t make you shake with fear, but instead you quivered with want. “Food, ‘Mega. Then you can have me,” he promised.

With those words now spoken, you reluctantly let your fingers slip from his, your hands falling into your lap as he turned and headed for the kitchen. You watched him work away, never moving from where you sat cross legged on the three-seater.

There was a bit of a chill in the air, but despite being completely naked, you didn’t bother trying to cover yourself up. You knew your heat was beginning to bubble again, and soon anything other than Dean’s skin would feel uncomfortable. For now, though, you were willing to wait and deal with the slight cold.

It only took a few minutes before Dean came back with two plates and bottles of water. He set the water on the coffee table before taking a seat next to you, making sure his thigh was pressed against yours, as he handed you a plate.

“Cheese toasty. Fastest and easiest thing I could make before you ran out of patience.” He gave you a knowing grin.

Instead of being embarrassed like you might’ve been had you not been in the middle of your heat, you instead smiled lightly as you shifted closer to him. You didn’t stop moving until you were securely planted in his side, snuggled up against his bare skin. He didn’t seem to mind. Actually, he liked it, his grin turning into a fond smile as he nibbled on his sandwich and watched you get comfortable.

The two of you sat and ate, your bites small and slow, your stomach needing the food but not wanting it. You wanted something else. You wanted Dean.

He was half way through his second sandwich when you reached over to set your plate on the coffee table. He didn’t question you, just watched and ate as you turned and moved to set one of your legs between his thighs. He still didn’t say anything, didn’t neglect his food, as you straddled his thigh. All he did was set his plate on the arm of the couch so he could free up a hand, that way you had an open space to shift in to- and shift you did.

Leaning into him, you mouthed at his neck as you started to grind.

Sure, he was still eating, but barely half his focus was on chewing his food as he watched you ride his thigh. Your fingers ran along his chest and down the span of his stomach until they reached his jeans. You rested your hands there, finger tips brushing against his skin as you continued to thrust and grind.

Breathing heavily in his ear, you pressed hard, loving the rough feel of his jeans against your clit when you angled yourself a certain way. By no means did it compare to him being inside you, but it was still pretty fucking incredible.

You barely registered the sound of Dean’s plate falling off the arm of the chair as he abandoned the food and turned all his focus on you. Fingers gripped at your waist, guiding your movements, circling your hips. He stared down at where you were soaking into his jeans. He could feel it on his thigh, underneath, and it drove his Alpha wild, the way you were marking him with your scent and slick.

“Fuck, baby,” he groaned, trying to shift so as to lessen the strain on his confined cock.

You tugged on his earlobe. “Need you, Dean.”

“Yeah?” he panted, completely transfixed by the growing wet patch between your lower lips and his thigh. “Heat bad, ‘Mega?”

Whining, you nodded, pressing your chest into his more. “Fell so hot Dean. Skins so tight. I’m itchy.”

His hand ran down your spine, barely a ghost of a touch, causing you to arch into him even more. “Where? Where do you itch?” His hand went lower until he reached around and under, the tips of his fingers brushing your entrance as you continued to ride his thigh. “Here, baby?”

“Mm-hmm.” You nodded eagerly.

“Need me to help scratch that itch, ‘Mega?”

“Yes,” you panted, grinding harder in an effort to catch his fingers and sink down on them.

He groaned, moving his hand away completely. Gripping your waist again, he held you still as he turned his head and began to nip at your shoulder. “Say the words, ‘Mega. Tell me what you need.”

Unable to grind, having lost the beautiful friction and rhythm you’d built, you whined with need. “Dean…”

Growling lowly, he nipped a little harder in warning. “Tell me, ‘Mega.”

You mewled at the command. “Need you to touch me. Need you in me. Fuck, Dean, I need you. Need you, Alpha.”

That word pushed him over the edge.

Suddenly you were lying on your back, Dean pulling his jeans down just enough to release his cock before he was buried deep between your parted thighs. You could tell, by how tense he was and how lost in the lust he was, that this was not going to be like your last round. This was going to be hard and fast… which is exactly what you wanted. It’s what you needed.

“Alpha,” you groaned, arching as his hips quickly pulled out before slamming back into you. “Again.”

He grunted, lips hovering over the pulse point in your neck as his hips continued their assault. “Fuck. ‘Mega. Never get used to this. You feel so,” thrust, “fucking,” thrust, “perfect,” thrust.

“Need you. Need you Alpha.”

Hearing you use that particular word seemed to drive him wild, because suddenly he was pulling back, taking you with him. Kneeling on the couch, Dean fucked up into you as his fingers wrapped around your hair and pulled. You let out a cry that was crossed between pained and pleased. Dean grunted in response, his hips snapping harder, no doubt bruising the both of you.

His eyes stared at the junction between your neck and shoulder. He watched as your pulse hammered in time with his pounding thrusts. Baring his teeth, breathing hard and heavy, Dean kept fucking you like there was no tomorrow. All there was, was the sweet cavern of your core and the pleasure it promised.

The swelling of his knot started sooner than before, but so did your climax. Before long you were screaming, barely staying conscious as he continued to thrust painful into that sweet spot that made your insides sing. The Omega in you cried in joy as every cell in your body shook in euphoria.

Even when you could no longer hold yourself up, Dean continued his thrusts. Their pace had faltered, the rhythm shakier now, but the force was still strong. His eyes took in your form, drinking you in, before returning to stare at that spot on your neck.

When he came it was with a cry that sounded more animal than man. His knot was pushed into you, as deep as possible, locking the two of you together once more.

Spent, Dean fell backwards on the couch, a little awkwardly at first. It didn’t take long for him to shift the two of you so you were both comfortable, the warmth of your bodies enough to fight off the chilled air. Limps tangled, breaths laboured, you both lay there completely sated and high. No words were shared as hands and fingers brushed along skin, coaxing that fire you’d only just gotten under control. Eyes wandered with awe, taking in every line littered on both of your bodies.

The two of you stayed like that, locked and completely spellbound by one another, as you drifted off to sleep once more.

~~

Waking up this time, you were not alone. Dean was still exactly where he was when you’d fallen asleep, lying by your side, and buried in your core. He wasn’t completely hard, but he wasn’t soft, that’s for sure. You could feel him twitch a little as you barely shifted, his cum dripping out from where you were connected. Dean stirred then, groaning lightly as he stretched, causing his cock to push deep inside you.

A moan escaped your lips.

Dean’s eyes shot open as he stared down at you, a mixture of emotions in the greens of that stare. “You okay?”

“A little sensitive… still very horny,” you answered honestly. “But I’m sticky, too… I don’t like it.” You pouted.

He cracked a grin at you. “We could give shower sex a go?”

“Don’t pretend it would be a task. Alphas are very good at shower sex,” you mistakenly noted.

The greens in his eyes were slightly over shadowed as his pupils dilated. He shifted, purposefully, his cock pressing into you more. “Do. Not. Talk. About. Them,” he warned.

There was slight fear in your nod, but also understanding. You were in your heat, and had an Alpha’s cock and cum deep in your core… talking about your other lovers was not your greatest move.

“Sorry,” you squeaked.

Seeing that slight fear in your eyes, and hearing the very real regret in your voice, Dean’s gaze softened. “Shower? Then back to bed?”

You relaxed, sensing the calm in him as his Alpha backed down. “I’d like that.”

~~

Never had you thought the feel of someone else washing you would be so erotic, but as you and Dean stood in your shower, covering each other with suds, you felt your heat burning deeper and darker with each brush of skin. You really shouldn’t have been surprised you ended up pressed against the tiled wall, Dean buried deep inside you once more as his lips assaulted your neck, shoulder, collar bone and jaw.

He didn’t knot you- that would make things a little difficult, seeing as you were standing under the warm pelting water of the shower- but he did make sure you came… four times. First on his thigh- you were pretty sure you’d started something after the incident on the couch- then on his fingers, and then twice on his cock.

By the time he was finished with you, you were both spent and satisfied… for the moment.

Washing each other again, you both tried to be a little less sensual the second time around, not wanting to be stuck in the shower repeating yourselves over and over. Eventually you were both clean and ready to get out. But you weren’t finished.

Dean wanted to shave. It’s not like there was much scruff on his face, honestly, you didn’t see the point. Besides, at the mention of his facial hair, you couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like, a little over grown, buried deep between your thighs.

Yeah, your hormones were a mess.

Not wanting to leave Dean, you set yourself on the toilet, lid down. You were dressed in his shirt, hair dripping over your shoulder as you watched him with intent curiosity as he ran the blade of his razor along his face.

Sitting there, you took in the sight of him. The towel wrapped around his waist, drips of water rolling down his body and soaking into the soft white material. The damp and slightly shaggy look of his hair, which he’d simply ran his fingers through and called it a day. The scar on his side…

“Does it hurt?” you asked, voice small and scared. You really didn’t like the idea of him being in pain.

Catching your reflection in the mirror, he paused before answering, “A little, yeah. Not gonna lie to you. But for the most part, it’s fine.” He shrugged- the razor safely away from his precious skin. “I’ve honestly had worse. And besides, I’ve been a little too distracted to really pay attention to any real pain.”

You tiled your head, confused and curious. “You’ve been distracted?”

He grinned. “Yeah. By you.”

“Oh.”

“Oh,” he scoffed. “You’re pretty out of it right now, aren’t you?”

“Mm-hmm.” You nodded, eyes still lazily raking over his form.

He chuckled lightly, going back to shaving. “It’s cute.”

 _It’s cute_.

A flurry of emotions welled in your chest, and suddenly you found yourself on your feet, delicately and cautiously walking up to Dean. Standing behind him, you rested your hands on his back as you leaned forward to press kisses on the light freckles you could make out on his sun kissed skin. You could feel him, still shaving, but also focusing on you as well.

There were a few silent moments of him shaving as you continued to litter his back with gentle kisses. The two of you didn’t need words in that moment. He was content with the feel of your lips on his skin. You were more than pleased with the feel of him so close. You just needed that contact.

Of course, nothing stays sweet forever.

“What are these?”

Looking around Dean, you spotted him fingering the dozen or so bottles and boxes sitting in your medicine cabinet. The small, little bottles and boxes… filled with different coloured and sized pills…

“My medications,” you answered meekly, not wanting to think of that.

You were in the middle of your heat, pressing kisses to the back of an Alpha you cared for and craved… you didn’t want to think about anything else.

But Dean pressed.

“Medications? You take all of these?” he asked, bewildered, as if that was a ludicrous idea. He grabbed a bottle, eyeing it, before he turned to look down at you with concern. “What are they all for?”

“Um… this one,” you took the bottle from his hand, “suppresses my scent.”

“And the others?”

You knew, by the look in his eyes, that he wasn’t going to let you not answer. You didn’t have much of a choice here.

“Changes my scent, so I don’t smell like an Omega. Suppresses my heats, so they only come every few months. Birth control pills, which is self-explanatory. A few different pain killers and sleeping pills. Hormone changes, so I don’t crave an Alpha so bad when my heat does hit. One makes it so… I don’t get too slick when I’m not on my heat.”

He growled a little. Not at you, but at the pills. “Why the pain killers and sleeping pills?”

You swallowed hard as you answered, “Because repressing my Omega side like I do… hurts.”

There was no way you were going to say the truth. You honestly didn’t need to. Dean wasn’t dumb. Everyone knows what happens to an Omega who rejects and neglects their basic needs and biology… they die.

Young and painfully. They die. It’s not because they don’t have a mate- though in later years that can kill as well. No, it’s because the burning of the heat is bottled up and pushed to the side. Eventually it becomes uncontrollable, un-ignorable, and it kills them.

Doctors had warned you about it. The fight you and Hayden had a few weeks ago was because of this problem. In fact, everyone knew how dangerous it was for you to ignore your Omega side the way you were. It’s why Mrs Fritts was so adamant about talking guys, trying to sway you into picking one. It’s why all the guys were so willing to be there for you, to give you what you wanted. It’s why Karen had brought Madeline over for you to see while you were working. They all hoped that enough pushing, poking and prodding would get you to give into your Omega before it was too late.

**Bamby**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Warnings_ ** **: Mentions of smut. A/B/O dynamics. Heat. Knotting (mentioned only). Explicit language. Angry!Dean. Violence (barely). Angst. Angst. Angst. And more angst (you’re welcome).**

**Bamby**

Your heat was over. It was gone. You’d like to say things were different in a good way… but they weren’t. Not in the slightest.

After Dean found out about all your pills, he’d fallen silent for a good few minutes. He’d stared at all the little bottles and boxes like they were the worst monsters in the world. A man who hunted creatures of the night, hated the sight of the tiny pills in you medicine cabinet.

There’d been a change in his eyes before he tossed the bottle in his hand onto the counter and then grabbed you. He fucked you hard and rough against the tiled bathroom floor. Then he carried you out, set you on the back of the couch, and fucked you again- knotting you that time. But he didn’t stop there.

He’d carried you to his room, still buried and stuck deep inside you. Every tug and pull of that ring of muscle lodged in your core had you reaching climax after climax. When he was able to pull himself free from you, Dean had you coming on his tongue and fingers until you passed out.

Waking up, you found yourself thrown into another round of bliss as he fucked you slow and steady, his fingers wrapping around your throat as his eyes stared into yours with an intensity that had you gushing around him.

For a whole day Dean did nothing but fuck you senseless. Your heat didn’t even get the chance to flare up again. The Omega in you was getting more than enough attention, and she was drinking it up like a dehydrated whore.

The moment you realised your heat was gone, was the moment you realised the change in Dean. He pulled back completely. He would barely even look at you.

Something was wrong, and it hurt. It hurt to see him distance himself the way he was. It hurt not having the constant of his touch. You’d grown so accustomed to his skin on yours, now you felt bare without him, even though you were rugged up in layers of clothes.

“We need to talk,” you noted, walking over to him as he sat on the couch, watching a movie.

He’d called Sam a few minutes ago to let him know it was safe to come back. If you two were going to work out whatever was wrong, you had to do it before company arrived.

Sighing, Dean shifted to make room for you, at the same time as he reached over for the remote to turn the TV off. Neither of you said anything until you were seated on the other end of the couch, the room now silent without the noise from the television.

Unable to bear the quiet, you broke first, “Have I done something?”

“Honestly? Yeah. Kinda,” he answered, not bothering to spare your feelings.

Nodding, your eyes fell to your lap as you asked, “Was… was it my heat? Did it push you, or something?”

“No. It’s not your heat,” he assured you. “It’s the pills. This cabin. The guys. The last ten years. My father. That one fucking day that ruined everything.”

Looking up at him then, you frowned, confused. “What day?”

“The day we presented, Y/N,” he answered, agitated, as if you should know what he was talking about. “Do you seriously not get what it meant for us to present at the exact same time? You think that’s normal? You think you presenting at such a young age is normal?”

“I try not to question it, Dean. Not like I had any control over it. It’s done, now.” You shrugged, not seeing the big deal.

“Exactly, you don’t question it. You just accept what happened, which is exactly what he wanted?!” he exclaimed as he pushed off the couch suddenly. “Don’t you see what my father did? Don’t you see how he fucked with you?”

“Everything your father did was to-”

“Protect you?” When you fell silent, giving a simple nod, he scoffed and turned his back to you. “He took you away because he couldn’t deal. He _knew_ you were going to be an Omega. The demon wouldn’t have come after you if you were something else. The demon wouldn’t have taken a risk like that. You wouldn’t have been in danger if there was any chance of you being anything other than Omega. Dad knew that. And he it was dangerous. But he still took you in. You know why?”

Your voice was soft as you answered, “Because I’d already imprinted on all of you.”

He spun on his heels to look at you then. “Me. You’d imprinted on _me_. The second Dad and I dealt with that demon we went right back to the car where you and Sam were waiting. You remember what you did?”

All you could do was shake your head, prompting him to go on.

“You grabbed me, and cried. I had to sit in the back with you all the way to the hotel because you wouldn’t let me go. Every time I tried prying you away, you cried harder. You slept in my arms that night, nuzzled into my side. We imprinted the second we touched, and I haven’t been able to look back since. That scared Dad. He lost his mate, he didn’t want me going through the same thing. He thought you were weak. Thought you wouldn’t survive in the life. He thought us being together would kill both of us. So, he tore you away from me, and hid you in this stupid fucking cabin.” He looked around as if the place was poisonous.

Sitting there, listening to him, you couldn’t wrap your head around it. Not completely. “How can you say your dad didn’t take me away to protect me, when he clearly did?”

Turning to you again, Dean looked ferocious, his nose flaring and eyes ablaze with anger. “Are you fucking kidding me?! You think what he did was right?” Shaking his head, he stormed off, for barely a moment, before he returned with some of your medications. “Tell me he didn’t put you on these.”

You couldn’t answer.

“Ten fucking years of heats, suppressing them and rejecting your basic needs.” He tossed the bottles onto the couch beside you. “They’re killing you. I know you know it.”

“I’m fine.”

“Bullshit.”

Unable to help yourself, you glared at him. “Dealing with a few bad heats is better than the alternative.”

“Being claimed. Right? That’s what you’re talking about?” He shook his head again. “What’s so bad about having an Alpha?”

“I don’t want to be _owned_ , Dean.”

“I swear to God, if that’s what he told you it’s like…” Clenching and unclenching his fists over and over, breathing heavily, Dean turned away. “We’re not animals, Y/N. If we were, I would have claimed you during my rut. I would have claimed you during your heat. Hell, some other asshole, probably Dan, would have claimed you years ago. Dad would have tried. I would have done it that first day! We’re not fucking animals,” he said through clenched teeth. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself. Something is going to go wrong.”

“We still talking about the pills? Or are you pissed because now you’re thinking about Dan and the others?”

You really shouldn’t have said that. You knew it would push buttons. You knew it was going to edge him closer to exploding, and that was really the last thing you wanted to see. Dean didn’t want to blow up on you, either. You knew that. Yet, you still pushed…

Dean moved fast. One moment he was just standing there, heaving… the next he was grabbing the lamp from beside the couch and throwing it.

Jumping, you pulled back, pressing into the couch as you looked at him with wide eyes and a hammering heart.

“You have no idea how dangerous it is!” he yelled, oblivious to your fear. “I can sense it. Something is off about the whole situation. Three Alphas sharing an unclaimed Omega? One of them has to be off. One of them will screw up. You know what happens then? You’ll be fucking claimed. Claimed! To some asshole who doesn’t deserve you!”

Heart pounding, all you could do was watch as he went on.

“I’ve been trying so hard not to say anything. Ten years is a long time. I know it’s your life. I know you have a right to do whatever the hell you want. But I can’t do it anymore. I can’t keep quiet when I know you’re either going to end up dead, or end up tied down to some fuck-wit like Dan. _God,_ he makes my blood boil!” This time Dean grabbed the remote and threw that across the room.

Thinking of your own safety, you jumped up then, climbing over the back of the couch to put something between the two of you.

Dean turned to you again, eyes going wide at the sight of the fearful tears rolling down your cheeks. “Y/N…”

“Tell me again how you’re not an animal. Tell me you’re not dangerous,” you cried, clutching at the couch to keep your hands from shaking.

The look on his face broke. Something inside him broke, right there, right in front of you. Then he was turning, walking… leaving. He didn’t stop until the front door closed behind him.

~~

You didn’t see Dean again. The moment he’d walked out you’d gone to your room, grabbed some shoes, and left.

Despite the light rain falling around you, you stubbornly sat in the dirt of the woods, back pressed to a large tree. From where you sat, you could see the garden you’d shown Sam. From where you sat, you could hear the distinctive sound of the Impala arriving, and leaving not too long after.

There was no doubt in your mind that Sam and Dean were gone.

Still, you didn’t move.

You were frozen, sitting there in the mudding dirt. Time ticked by, the sun set, still, you stayed right where you were. A chill in the air soaked into you, a layer of goose bumps rising on your skin, still, you stayed right where you were. Night animals trotted through the woods, indifferent to your presence, still, you stayed right where you were. The hunter in you was well aware of how dangerous it was to be outside and unarmed at night, still, you stayed right where you were.

It wasn’t until the sun started peaking over the horizon that you finally moved.

All night, and the day before, you’d had time to think. At first, your mind had been blank. At first, all you could think of was the repeated image of Dean’s angered face. But eventually your mind had cleared enough to allow coherent and rational thought through.

Letting Sam and Dean stay with you for so long had been a mistake. Dean was right, you had imprinted on each other, and that was dangerous. He was an Alpha. His instincts were to claim and mate with you. You, unlike him, weren’t tied down by such barbaric and animal ways. You didn’t want to be owned and bred.

So, no more.

As you started towards your cabin, you mentally prepared yourself for the phone calls you were going to have to make. You were dumping Trent and Hayden. Dan could stay, he was the safest option, and you couldn’t be left completely alone. But the other two had to go.

Trent was trouble. You knew that when you met him. It’s one of the things that drew you in. That bad-boy smirk of his had seemed familiar, and you’d found comfort in that. You’d thought you could find security with him as well. Now you knew he was only in it for a quick lay, and a backup plan. Trent thought with nothing but his dick.

Hayden was sweet, and you liked him, but he wanted too much. His kind and caring nature was, of course, very alluring. But he wanted an Omega. He wanted pups. He wanted a mortgage, nine-to-five job, and date-night Tuesdays. He wanted mundane and marriage. Hayden thought with his heart too much.

They had to go.

Being friends was still on the table- especially for Hayden- but your legs were now closed… for everyone but Dan.

Dan… he was different. He knew about the hunting life. He gave you soft and sweet if that’s what you wanted. He gave you hard and rough if that’s what you needed. He’d only ever mentioned having more with you the once, and you’d smelt too much like other Alphas for him to be able to stop himself from thinking that way. Other than that, he was pretty fine with the casual sex and a bit of fun.

If you cut them all off, you’d die. It would be months, maybe years, but eventually your heats would kill you. Or, you’d end up claimed. Forced into a life, more likely with a stranger, you would have no choice or control. Hayden and Trent had to go… but someone had to stay. Dan was your best and last option.

Dean wasn’t even a contender. The cold air last night had shaken the last of his touch from your skin. Any bruises he might’ve left would fade, and so would any leftover feelings you might’ve had. Besides the mental memories, you had nothing left reminding you of the three days you’d spent together.

You were giving yourself a fresh start. A clean slate. A new beginning. This time, no Winchester was going to fuck it up.

**Bamby**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Warnings_ ** **: Time jump. Angst. Explicit language. Filler chapter to get the plot where I need it.**

**Bamby**

Seated in your hotel room, you skimmed the article on the screen of your laptop, trying to see whether or not you’d found yourself a case. But the further you read, the less likely it seemed.

“I’m calling it. There’s no case here. Just some asshole teens.”

You turned in your seat with a sigh, now facing your hunting buddy. “I hate to say you’re right, but…”

Diane gave you a grin full of pearly whites as she continued to clean her gun on the bed. “This mean you’re finally going to go home and take a break? I mean, you haven’t stopped for months, hun.” She gave you a pointed look.

It was true. Two months ago, you’d packed up and left your little cabin- not before calling two of your ‘friends’ to kick them to the curb.

How did that go? Bad.

Trent was pissed and hurt. You’d expected as much. What you hadn’t expected was all the yelling and tantrum throwing you had to deal with. He’d accused you of using him. He’d called you every insult under the sun. He’d been pissed, and hurt, and you hadn’t heard from him ever since.

Hayden had been better, but that had made it harder. He’d tried to convince you to not give up on him. He swore up and down that he could live with causal sex for as long as you wanted. Unfortunately for him, you then told him you didn’t want him anymore. In the end, he understood and the two of you agreed to stay in contact, but you hadn’t actually seen the guy since the local street party.

Dan was pretty good about the whole subject. He was thankful you hadn’t dumped his ass, too. He also understood why you’d decided to cut back, and made it clear that he’d get it if you pulled away from him. Since telling him about it, you hadn’t seen him in person, but the two of you spoke almost every night. Phone sex occurred, naturally, but you also talked about other stuff… like hunting.

Since leaving your cabin two months ago, you hadn’t returned. You’d set off in the hopes of finding a hunt, and ended up catching a trail of monsters. On your travels, you bumped into Diane- a Beta who happened to know Bobby- and decided company might be nice.

The two of you worked well together, but you’d both made it clear you weren’t interested in anything long term. She was headed to South America in a few weeks- the mating season of some monster was apparently starting soon, and she found sport in hunting stuff like that. You were okay with hunting in pairs or groups, but you weren’t looking at imprinting on anyone new, so you didn’t want to stick with her for too long.

Speaking of imprinting…

No, you hadn’t spoken to Sam or Dean. Sam called, _a lot_ , but you didn’t pick up. You’d actually ditched your phone after the first two weeks, but it seemed someone- probably Bobby- had given him your new number, ‘cause Sam just kept calling. You weren’t sure why, and you weren’t sure you even cared. The more you pulled away from the Winchester, the better off you’d be.

“I don’t know.” You shrugged. “I might find a case by morning.”

“Y/N.” Diane shook her head. “You’re over working yourself. You look exhausted. You need to go home and rest.”

You just rolled your eyes. “You’re one to talk. You haven’t stopped either.”

“I’m a Beta, honey. I don’t have to constantly fight my biology in order to have a normal conversation with some stupid Alpha sheriff. You’ve been working double time for weeks now. If you don’t pack your bags and hit the road, I’m throwing you in my trunk and taking you to Bobby’s.”

Knowing she was not joking, you gave in with a sigh, “Fine. Okay. I get it. I’ll have a break. But… just for a few days.”

“A week. Minimum,” she countered. “Tell you what, if you want, I’ll come by and pick you up after I come back from South America. We can hunt together again,” she offered.

Feeling a little awkward, you gave her a tight and apologetic smile. “As nice as that sounds…”

“You don’t have to stress about imprinting on a Beta, Y/N,” she told you, not for the first time.

Still… “I just don’t wanna risk it.”

Sighing, she shrugged. “Fair enough. Your call, hun. Offer still stands if you change your mind,” she assured you as she turned back to her gun.

The two of you fell silent then, she went back to cleaning her weapons while you kept your word and got packing. In a few hours the two of you would be fast asleep. Before the sun could rise you’d be on the road. By evening tomorrow, you’d be back in your hometown.

By tomorrow night, your life would be turned completely upside down.

~~

“ _You heain’ home?_ ” Bobby asked on the other side of the phone.

You were driving down the road, doing exactly what you’d been told to do. You were doing what everyone, apparently, wanted you to do.

“Yes,” you sighed. “I’m heading home.”

It was the last place you wanted to be. You’d gotten used to being on the road the last couple of months. You’d gotten used to gas station coffee, stale food, uncomfortable motel beds, and monster guts in your hair. There was something about hunting that gave you peace.

Cutting something to bits. Shooting down a creature. Exorcising a demon. Hunting made you feel powerful. When you were out there, doing what you do, you weren’t an Omega, you were a hunter. It made you feel strong, independent, and free. Going back home… you could feel all that slipping away.

“Please tell me you have a job,” you almost begged into the phone.

But, even if he did, you know Bobby wouldn’t give the job to you.

“ _Sorry, sweetheart. Everything seems quiet._ ”

“Promise you’ll let me know if anything come up?”

“ _Of course_.”

It was a lie, you knew it. He wouldn’t give you a job, not for a few weeks at least. It was just his way of taking care of you. That fact warmed you heart, which is exactly why you didn’t press him for a case.

“Okay. Thanks, Bobby.” Hanging up, you turned your focus back on the road, knowing you weren’t too far from the cabin.

A mass text had been sent out through the grape vine. Your cabin was closed until further notice. You didn’t care if someone was already half dead, you didn’t want to have to deal with anymore wounds and injuries. You needed a break from that stress. What do they call it? Self-care? You were having some ‘me time’.

That ‘me time’ was supposed to be a few months hunting. A few months enjoying that high from taking charge and being in control of a situation. But with no cases, you were going to have to settle with option B.

It was time to get scrubbing.

~~

Much to your disappointment, the cabin still stunk. You’d left all the windows open while you were gone, hoping the place would air out. But, of course, Alpha stench was still clinging to everything. All you could smell was Sam and Dean.

The instant you’d stepped foot inside you felt a tug on your gut. It hurt. It made you want to hurl. Tears pricked your eyes. The smell was too much. The memories they brought up, reminding you of the weeks spent with the brothers… of the days spent with Dean…

You dumped your bags by the door, pulled up your sleeves, and got to work.

Hours later, you were still scrubbing. The place still smelt like Alpha, but it was an undercoat to the clean and strong bleach smell replacing the original stench. Your fingers were wrinkly like prunes, a couple were even bleeding, but you just kept working. Kept scrubbing.

All the sheets from the beds, and the covers of the couch cushions were either in the wash, soaking in bleach… or were currently in the fire you had burning on your drive way. Anything that refused to get clean had to go. Even the food was gone. You’d headed into the kitchen to get a coffee, which is when you realised everything in your pantry smelt like the brothers. So, it all had to go.

Knowing you were going to have to eat something- starving yourself was not self-care- you’d pulled out your phone a few minutes ago and sent Dan a message asking what the night’s special at the bar was. You knew going to the bar would be a good thing. Getting out of the house, surrounding yourself with a few hunters, spending some time with Dan, eating a meal that wasn’t cooked in a microwave… it would be good.

A ding came from your phone, letting you know you’d received a message.

Wiping your hands on your jeans, you tried to dry your hands as much as possible before you reached for the phone to check what Dan had said.

> _Your fav ;)  
> _ _Cheese and bacon burgers._

There was no way you could resist that. The thought of a juicy cheese burger with crispy bacon made your mouth water. With a few taps to the screen of your phone, you told him you’d be seeing him in a few hours, and that he better have some fries waiting by the time you got there.

Just as you got back to cleaning, another message rang through.

> _You mind if Hayden joins?_

That was a question you hadn’t been expecting.

Did you mind? No. Was it going to be awkward? Yes. Not only was it going to be the first time seeing either of them in person since you dumped two guys and left town, but you were going to see both of them, together, at the same time.

Seeing Dan was simple. Having dinner with him could led to a few laughs and nothing else, or some hot and heavy sex in his office. Either way, you didn’t have to worry about things getting awkward. Throw Hayden in the mix and you get a whole lot of uncertainties and questions.

You knew Hayden was aware of the fact you and Dan were still seeing each other. You knew he also understood your decisions. But that did not mean the guy wouldn’t have questions. There was no doubt in your mind that he would want to talk about it all. About what you used to have. There was no doubt in your mind he would try to get some of that back.

Hayden was sentimental like that.

Was that going to scare you away from a delicious burger and some cold beers? Hell no.

Sending through another quick message, you told Dan that it was okay. Hayden could come. You had no problem with that. But Trent was different. You didn’t want to see him. Not after everything he’d said to you.

> _Of course. No question.  
> _ _Guy isn’t welcome around here, anymore._

That there, the reassurance that Dan- and Hayden- had cut Trent off after how he treated you and the break up, reassured you of your decision. Sticking with Dan, staying friends with Hayden, you’d made the right choice.

~~

Knowing you were meeting both Dan and Hayden, you’d scrubbed yourself clean in the shower. You didn’t stop until your skin was red raw, your fingers bleeding once more. The soaps soaking into your cuts stung, but you worked through it. There was a gut feeling tugging on your insides, telling you, you were going to need to smell clean. To smell like anything other than an Omega.

Last time you saw the guys, you’d gone into heat. While it wasn’t the first time they’d smelt that particularly sweet scent of yours, it was the first time they were all together, and it was the first time it had been unexpected. You usually had a pretty good idea of when your heat was going to hit, so you usually gave the guys a warning.

By warning… you actually just sent them a text asking if you could go over for a ‘hand’.

When the last one started you would have been surprised, seeing as you weren’t expecting it to come so soon, but you were too horny to really care in the moment. Over the last two months you’d gotten back to your usual medical routine which put everything back into order.

You stopped taking your meds whenever your heat came. It’s not that you didn’t have the mind-frame to take them- let’s be honest, though, you didn’t. It was more like you couldn’t suppress any of your Omega during that time. You just had to let it run its course. But now that your heat was done, and wouldn’t be back for months, you were sticking to your strict pill regime.

Standing in the bathroom, dressed in towel that smelt like the strong bleach you’d washed it in, you popped pill after pill in your mouth, swallowing one after the other. You’d gotten used to taking them dry, without any liquid to help ease them down your throat.

Once you’d taken the necessary pills, you got dressed. That tug in your gut was still doing its thing. It wasn’t painful, more uncomfortable than anything. So, to try and give your body enough space to breathe, you decided to wear something that would be easy to move in, and wouldn’t be too constricting on your body.

You picked a pair of leggings, an oversized white tee, and your khaki jacket, with a pair of flats on your feet. Nothing fancy. Nothing heavy. Nothing that would cause anymore discomfort. It was nice, simple and easy.

After double checking you had everything, that gut feeling making you a little anxious, you set off and left the cabin- keeping it open to air it out a little more.

~~

It had started five minutes out of town, nine minutes from the bar. You’d felt the slight layer of sweat coat the back of your neck. Felt that tug in your stomach pull and pull, in a desperate plea to get you to listen. But, you ignored it. You didn’t feel like there was any need not to.

The only thing that your body could be warning you about, was nowhere in sight. Your medications made sure your cycle stretched on for months and months on end. You could go half a year and only experience that pull once. So, you ignored your body, playing off the tug as anxiety about meeting Hayden and Dan at the bar.

You were a fool.

It was raining by the time you got to the bar. You sat in your car, looking at the heavy rain drops as they fell. You could smell it, the fresh scent of the rain, and it eased your mind. Eased that tug in your gut just a little.

Pulling out your phone, you shot Dan a text, letting him know you were heading in, so he could get those fries of yours ready. Tossing your phone into your bag, pulling the keys out of the ignition to dump them with your phone, you paused a moment longer to appreciate the rain before you stepped out.

It hit you like a truck.

Not fully. Not completely. But the second you started walking, you realised what was happening to you. The more the rain soaked into your clothes, the hotter you felt.

You were going into heat. _Again_.

“Fuck.” Stopping dead in your tracks, halfway to the bar, you leaned forward to rest your hands on your knees as you took a deep breath. “Come on. You can do this,” you encouraged yourself.

There was no way you could drive yourself home in the state you were in, and it was only going to get worse. You needed Dan, but he was inside, and as you stood there, sniffing the air, working passed the rain, you could smell at least another five Alphas. Going in, was not a good idea…

“I’ll call him.” You nodded to yourself, still bent forward, standing in the rain. “Go back to my car, and I’ll-”

“Y/N?”

Your train of thought was cut off by the sound of a familiar and unwelcome voice.

Trent.

**Bamby**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warnings: A/B/O dynamics. Heat. Explicit language. Dub-con-ish… which quickly turns into non-con. Fingering. Dry humping. Sexual assault. Almost rape. I don’t want to call it smut, due to the nature of it, but it happens in a car. Self-hate. Violence. Blood. Near death. Angst. HEED THE WARNINGS!!**

**Bamby**

“Trent.” You pulled yourself up until you were standing straight, trying to look. Hope he couldn’t smell you over the rain. “What are you doing here?”

“Friday night.” He shrugged, still heading towards you. “Wanted a beer after work. Why? You staking claim over the-” He paused in his tracks, eyes going wide before they raked over you. “Your heat.”

You flinched at the word, backing up a little, only to whisper as another wave of pain flushed through you.

He hesitated for barely a second, before he continued towards you.

Pulling back, you shook your head. “No. No, I’m fine. I don’t need-”

“Bullshit.” He rolled his eyes, ignoring you as his arm slipped around your waist. “God, your clothes are soaked through. If you don’t get out of this rain, you’re gonna get sick,” he said, more to himself than to you. “Come on.” He pulled you closer before leading you over to his truck.

With the smell of the rain still surrounding you, you hummed and let your body melt into his leather jacket. Your feet moved without much thought. You just let him take you towards his truck- which was parked at the back of the parking lot.

He was being gentle, despite your last conversation, despite your heat, and you really didn’t have a lot of options. You decided to trust him.

It was a big mistake. You just didn’t know it yet.

Trent opened the back door of his pick-up, setting you in and sliding you over before he climbed in himself. He grabbed your bag and tossed it over into the front seat. His eyes were determined, concentrating on the task. A task you’d assumed was to help you… but boy were you wrong.

He tugged your socked jacket off you, tossing it over into the front of the truck, as well. You shivered, from both your chilled skin, and your heat.

“You cold?” he asked as he tugged his own jacket off and threw it over so it joined yours. “Here.” Pulling you closer, he held you to his chest.

At first, it was nice. You let his hold you. Let his hands rub at your arms. At first, you thought it was to warm your goose bump prickled skin. At first you thought his intentions were good. At first, you found comfort in his hold.

But then something clicked. He smelt wrong. Gone was the nice smell of his leather jacket. With the rain outside, you no longer had that easing your mind, either. Suddenly, your thoughts were going a million miles a minute.

You were in heat. You shouldn’t be in heat, but you were, and now you were in the back or a dark parking lot, in the truck of a man you’d dumped. A man who had previously been very over bearing… borderline possessive of you. An Alpha who had been rejected, and was now holding a vulnerable, weak and confused Omega in his arms.

“No.” You pulled back, shaking your head. “I shouldn’t be here.”

As you tried to pull away from his grasp, he only tightened it, holding you to him. “Shh. It’s okay. I got you,” he tried to sooth, but his words only added to your panic. “Let Alpha take care of you.” His hands started rubbing up and down your back, lifting your shirt.

“Trent-”

Before you could fight him more, Trent sealed his lips over yours in a searing and forceful kiss. He swallowed your pleas as he leant in towards you, his hands lifting your shirt. When he pulled away, it was to tear the clothing over your head, then his lips returned, silencing the scream that had been about to spill from your mouth.

One hand cupped at your breast, painfully and desperately squeezing at it, as the other held your head to him. He pushed you down until you were pressed to the seat, lying under him. His teeth and tongue assaulted your mouth, muffling your cries.

You tried to push him away, tried shoving, clawing and kicking at him. But he was bigger and stronger than you on a normal day. In that moment his Alpha was fuelled by your Omega, which was making you weak at the same time. You didn’t stand a chance.

The rain fell harder, the sound of the water dripping onto the roof of his truck somewhat like the sound of distant gunshots. It drowned out any other noises… which meant he no longer had to silence you with him mouth.

Pulling back, Trent snarled down at your bra before he tore it clear off from your body with his Alpha strength. The material cut into your skin, the smell of blood trickling into the smell of your heat, which had already filled the vehicle.

You whimpered in pain, biting your lip as tears pricked your eyes. “Trent, please. Please don’t.”

But he just ignored you, his hand trailing down your body to slide into your legging and passed your panties. “So ready for me, baby. Heat got you slick and aching. Gonna make you feel right. Gonna make you mine.”

His words were sick promises that made you hate yourself.

Why had you associated with such an asshole? Why hadn’t you given in to your Omega and mated with someone that mattered? Why did you ignore everyone’s pleas? Why did you push everyone away? Why did you ignore your Omega for so long? She deserved better. _You_ deserved better.

Another finger pressed into you, before he started thrusting hard and reckless. He was desperate, acting fast. You knew it. He knew it. You were going to keep fighting him, if he didn’t coax your Omega into submission.

Your orgasm was forced. It didn’t feel right. There was no buzz. No tingling. You quaked and quivered around him as your Omega received the one thing she needed. Touch from an Alpha who was willing to please her.

Tears spilled from your eyes as you stopped fighting him. Your body shook, not from the orgasm, but instead from your tears. Still, none of that deterred Trent and his movements.

“Fuck, baby. That’s it.” His fingers were still buried inside you, stroking at your walls. “You like that, huh?” His eyes landed on your throat then. Your bare, unmarked throat. “Gonna knot you, baby, and then I’m gonna sink my teeth into that pretty throat of yours. You want that?”

Somehow, despite your Omega’s submission, you managed to shake your head. “Trent, please-”

“Shh,” he hushed you, pressing a gentle kiss to your throat as his hips bucked into you. You could feel him, hard like steel, already aching to knot you. “Alpha’s got you,” he cooed.

It honestly sounded as if he thought his words would help. I seemed as if he thought the gentle kisses he was placing on your skin would ease your discomfort. But they didn’t.

Everything felt wrong. Everything smelt wrong. You missed the rain. Missed the leather of his jacket. There was more. You were missing more. Something spicy. Something familiar. Something familial. Something that connected with everything inside on you a deeper level. On a molecular level.

While your brain had been trying to dig up the face of whoever it is you needed, Trent had continued to buck against you, his lips sealing over your skin to leave temporary marks. There was only one mark that would scar, and he was saving that. Saving it until he was locked inside you. Saving it for the moment when you would no longer be able to leave him. Once that mark was on your skin, you’d be his.

A sob slipped from your lips as you shook with more tears.

Mistaking your state for enjoyment, Trent grinned as he came up to kiss at your jaw, his cock pressing into your clothed core. “You ready for me baby?”

You didn’t get the chance to respond.

Gone were your leggings. In a flash he was sitting up and ripping them from your body, his fingers diving for your core in an instant. He stroked your panties with one hand as he undid his belt, button and zip before pushing his jeans down enough. Next were his boxes. They were shoved down just enough to release his aching and weeping cock.

Just the sight of it had you cry again.

“Trent-”

Leaning down, he cut you off with another searing kiss. He nudged your legs open, spreading them uncomfortably as he pushed himself between them. His fingers stopped stroking you and tore at your panties, leaving your slit bare for him. The head of his cock brush against your lips, your slick and the scent from his leaking tip mixing. He was marking you in a different way, now. Everyone would be able to smell him on you. Even if he didn’t claim you tonight, no one would dare touch a scented Omega while she was in heat. No one would risk getting between an Alpha and Omega.

Your choices, your control, had just officially been torn from your grasp.

Everything John had tried to keep you from. An Alpha. Being tied down. Losing your independence. Losing that power you felt when you were doing what you loved. Everything John had tried to give you, was now gone. By the end of the night, you were going to belong to a man you would hate for the rest of your life.

The chocked cry that came from your lips was pathetic, a sound of complete and utter emptiness. Your Omega, your soul, your essence, everything that was you, it all broke as you waited for your life to belong to someone else.

Suddenly the door by your head was thrown open at the same time as the one behind Trent. Not even a second later you were free from his weight as someone pulled him out of the car and into the dirt of the parking lot.

Before you had a chance to panic or question what was happening, a soft voice spoke to you.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Hayden hovered above you slightly as he leaned into the car to help you.

His hands were gentle, his Alpha scent barely noticeable. He was holding it back, pushing it down, in order to keep you calm. He knew there was no way you’d let him help you if you thought you were under threat.

Trusting him, you didn’t fight as he helped you sit up. You didn’t fight as he slid you closer to him. You didn’t fight as he helped you pull your leggings back up. You didn’t fight as he reached over and grabbed your shirt from the front seat before he pulled it on you. Again, you didn’t fight as he helped you out of the car.

When his arm wrapped around you, you let him hold you close. You felt safe in his arms, and this time you knew it was a safe that was real.

Leading you around the car, your ears suddenly picked up the sound of fists hitting skin, followed by grunts and groans. Even with it raining so heavily, you could smell blood… and the distinct smell of a _very_ angry Alpha.

You and Harden rounded Trent’s pickup and came to a stop.

There he was, Trent, leaning against his truck as fists pounded into him, over and over. His face was barely recognisable as the person continued to assault him. As Dan continued to assault him.

You could hear his fists as they hit Trent’s face, over and over, leaving bloody and bruised skin in their wake. A crack sounded, Trent’s nose breaking. If you hadn’t been in shock, your stomach would have emptied itself on the ground… or you might’ve felt sick pride at the Alpha beating down on your attacker.

As a hunter, you were used to violence. As an Omega in heat, you were fragile when it came to such aggression.

But you were in shock. You were numb all over, barely able to form a proper and rational thought as you watched the scene before you.

“You’re killing him,” your voice was small and flat as you said the words. It wasn’t out of fear, or panic, or concern. You were simply stating a fact.

Hearing your voice, Dan stopped his assault and looked over at you. His eyes roamed over your shivering form, not in a seductive way, but so he could take in the damage that had been done. His face lifted ever so slightly as he sniffed the air, a growl rumbling from his chest.

“He deserves it,” he told you, as if hoping that would be enough to get your approval to continue. As if he _needed_ your approval.

Looking down at the Alpha on the ground, a person you could no longer call a man- a man could not, and would not, do what he’d done- you then turned back to Dan. “But you don’t deserve to go to jail.”

It was as simple as that. You wanted Trent dead. You wanted him ripped to pieces. But you didn’t want that if it meant someone else had to pay a price. You didn’t want that if it meant Dan had to go away. You didn’t want that if it meant losing your friend- and one of the men who had rescued you from a fate worse than death.

Grunting his understanding, Dan settled with punching Trent one last time, making sure the last hit knocked the guy out. Satisfied- as much as he could be without killing Trent- Dan walked away from the Alpha and made his way to you. Shrugging his jacket off, he draped it over your shoulders as his eyes carefully checked your neck, making sure there was no permanent mark there.

Hayden- who had been standing there, holding you- didn’t fight or resist when you pulled away from him. He didn’t even get upset when you stepped toward Dan until his arms were wrapped around you.

Dan held you close, a hand stroking your back. “You’re safe, now. You’re safe,” he promised.

But, as if the universe was mocking you, a painful cramp hit you in that moment, reminding you how safe you weren’t.

Tensing, pulling you close protectively, Dan growled lowly as he looked behind his shoulder at the unconscious Alpha on the ground. The reminder of your heat pushed the severity of your situation between you, Dan and Hayden. It was then that they realised you hadn’t just almost been raped, but you’d almost been claimed and bred.

“We need to get her out of here,” Hayden spoke up for the first time in a while, his voice still calm- for your sake, you were sure.

Dan grunted again. “We’ll go to her place. I’ll drive,” he offered before pausing. “You going to be okay with her in the back seat?”

“She made her choice, and I respect that. Don’t assume I’m anything like that animal.” Hayden shocked you with his harsh words and tone as he spat towards Trent’s unmoving form.

Reassured by that admission, Dan led you back into Hayden’s arms before he looked down at you. “We’re going to take care of you, Y/N. Just hold on, okay?”

All you could do was nod before you were lifted off the ground as Hayden cradled you in his arms. He followed Dan, none of you uttering another word as you headed for Dan’s car.

**Bamby**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Warnings_ ** **: Angst. A/B/O/ dynamics. Heat. Explicit language. Smut. Fingering. Vomit. And snot. Do I need a warning for snot?? I mean, this is angsty, and emotional, there will be tears and snot (not necessarily from you, but from a character). Slight panic attacks. Dying!Omega. Did I forget to mention angst??**

**Bamby**

The drive to the cabin had been agony. You tried to cling to Hayden, but his smell made your stomach churn. The instant the car had stopped you’d thrown yourself out and vomited onto your driveway. Hayden was there, rubbing at your back, trying to soothe you, but his efforts were for nothing. If anything, he just made you feel worse.

Dan was different. You weren’t as repulsed by him. There was something in his scent. Something akin to cloves, which was enough to keep you from pulling away from him as he scooped you into his arms.

Once inside the cabin you were placed on the couch. Dan might’ve known where you lived, but he didn’t know where your room or anything was. So, for now, the couch was the best place to keep you.

Both guys made sounds of disapproval at the overly sterile smell of the place, a smell that had you throwing up all over again. A bucket was placed by your head, a towel underneath just in case.

Dan- who knew enough about the cabin- managed to get the bucket, and some medicine that helped calm you, though, it only worked after you took more than the recommended dose. You couldn’t stomach food with it, your insides still rolling painfully, threatening more vomit. But, eventually, you found yourself falling into a restless sleep.

~~

_You could see his face. Finally, after months of haunting dreams that made your knees weak in the best ways, you could see the face of the man who made you ache._

_Green eyes that looked at you with deep feeling and want._

_Freckles littered his face, giving the powerful man an almost boyish look._

_Lips that had your mouth water as a tongue swept over the bottom one, dangerously and deliciously._

_A name would not come to mind, but as his face filled your vision, you felt your aching body cry out for him. Desperation outlined your pain. You wanted nothing more than what this man could offer. You wanted nothing, no one, other than him._

~~

“She doesn’t smell right. Something’s wrong,” Hayden noted as he and Dan stood off to the side, watching you.

It didn’t matter that you ached for the man in your dreams. He wasn’t real, at least not in the present moment. He wasn’t with you… but the two Alphas standing a few feet away were.

A groan left your lips as you woke to agonising pain. Curling in on yourself, you clutched at your stomach and sobbed. “Help me,” you cried, eyes peaking open to look at the Alphas.

They shared a look, a decision being made between them. One nod from Hayden and Dan was stepping up to you as Hayden walked out the front door.

The prospect of relief had your Omega letting out a sigh as you watched Dan near you. The pain barely ebbed, but it was enough so you could uncurl yourself and move so he could sit on the couch beside you. His eyes took in your shivering form, hesitation clear in his gaze.

“Dan…” you begged.

Understanding, seeing the pain in your eyes, he gave in and reached out.

His hand on your arm felt… off. It was okay. It helped relax your insides. But there was something… something didn’t feel right.

Still, you ignored that gut feeling, melting into his touch as he leaned in to press a gentle and lingering kiss to you lips. You melted and moaned into him, encouraging the kiss to deepen as his hand moved from your arm, up to cup your cheek. Neither of you cared that you- no doubt- tasted disgusting. You urgently needed his touch, and Dan was willing to help.

When he pulled back, you let out a whine, but he simple smiled softly as he pulled his shirt over his head. “It’s okay. I’m gonna take care of you.”

There was a flinch. He didn’t see it as his shirt went over his head, but you felt it. Something inside you, that same voice that had made itself known months ago, only to fall silent more recently, was now screaming.

Wrong. That’s what it was telling you. That this was wrong. Dan was wrong.

Unaware of your internal battle, confusion and panic, Dan leaned back in. The bare skin of his chest pushed some of those thoughts away as your Omega praised the contact. The gentle moan that you hummed had Dan leaning in more and shifting until he was hovering over you on the couch.

One hand held himself up, so as not to crush you, while the other started its way down your body, to the hem of your leggings. Fingers slipped passed the material, and into your panties where he found you slick and ready.

Pulling his lips from yours, he pressed a kiss to your jaw. “You’re gonna be okay,” he promised, his soft nature welcome but odd.

Dan was the one you went to when you needed rough. He was more dominate in the bedroom, even if the two of you decided to keep things vanilla- which hardly happened. Dan always liked to be on top, a little rough, and very dominant. Rarely were things gentle. Slow? Yes. Gentle? No. Your heat usually made him rougher, the animal in him more alive by your sweet scent. Yet here he was, being extremely gentle with you.

A whimper left your lips as your back arched and legs parted for his fingers. They slipped inside you, all the way, until he couldn’t reach any further. You whimpered at the feeling of something inside, needing friction, and needing more. Your hips bucked, seeking out what you desperately needed.

Pressing another kiss to your jaw, Dan accidentally got too lost in the moment, causing more of his Alpha scent to surround you as a low groan rumbled from his chest.

Suddenly your stomach turned as panic set you.

You shoved at Dan’s chest, pushing him away. He didn’t fight. His hand slipped from inside your pants as he rocked back onto his knees, watching as you bolted from the couch and ran to the bathroom. There were a few short pauses before he followed, finding you kneeling on the tilted floor as you emptied the contents of your stomach into the toilet.

A moment or so later, having heard your coughing and gaging, Hayden came back inside- no doubt to make sure everything was okay- only to find your head in the toilet bowel as you continued to cry and vomit.

Dan, still trying to help, crouched down behind you, hold your hair back as his free hand rubbed up and down your arm.

“It didn’t work?” Hayden asked- although, the tone of his voice suggested he wasn’t surprised.

Sighing, Dan shook his head. “She was fine, and then she wasn’t. I don’t know what I did wrong.”

“You did nothing wrong,” Hayden assured him. “It’s not what you did. It’s you.” There was a pause as Dan tensed behind you. You imagined him glaring at the other Alpha, but before you could check to see, before Dan could react to his words, Hayden explained himself, “She’s imprinted on someone else. Only they can help her.”

“She doesn’t have an Alpha,” Dan argued.

But Hayden was sure he was right. “No, she doesn’t have a mark. She hasn’t been claimed. But she’s made her choice, whether she knows it or not.”

Once more, the three of you fell silent, well, for the most part. You continued to cough into the toilet, waiting to throw up more, but nothing was coming up. Still, you didn’t move. You didn’t want to risk being sick somewhere else, and you actually found relief leaning on the cold porcelain toilet while kneeling on the cool tiled floor.

~~

For the next twenty-four hours you suffered in agony. You didn’t move from the bathroom. You were never alone for long. Hayden and Dan took turns taking care of you, making sure you were as comfortable as you could be in your state- which was getting worse and worse with each passing second.

You had managed to get some fluids into you, but food was a no go. When you’d tried to nibble on a piece of toast, it had just come straight back up. Anything that wasn’t liquid, would not stay down.

Although, you’d managed to keep yourself from throwing up the majority of your medications.

Hayden and Dan had been trying to find the best pill combination that eased your pain, lessened your heat, and helped you sleep. So far, you’d napped, barely a few hours, and suffered the whole time. Despite that, the pills did help. Not much, but it was better than nothing.

Your sleep was spent tossing and turning, curling in on yourself as you lay on the bathroom floor. That face haunted you, teasing you, reminding you of everything you wanted and needed but could not have. Every time you woke, tears were rolling down your cheeks.

Slowly, over the course of the day, your body was reacting to Dan and Hayden more and more, and it wasn’t in ways you wanted. You were repulsed by their scent. You recoiled from their touch. Their presence burned you. Your insides twisted in painful knots, and your stomach churned.

Four hours ago, they’d closed the bathroom door and left you alone. No one would say the words, but you all knew the truth. You were dying. This heat, it was killing you, and having them close was making it worse. But you couldn’t be alone, you didn’t want to be alone. You were stuck between a hard place, and a rock.

At least if you died you wouldn’t have to suffer anymore. Until then, you had to live with the agony.

~~

Head hanging in the toilet, you cried, tears and snot running down your face as you clutched at both the bowl and your stomach. You were dizzy, in pain, and tired. God, you were tired. It was all so much, all the feelings stewing inside you, all the regret.

You’d been crying over all your mistakes for about an hour now. You hadn’t stopped wailing, the sound echoing in the toilet bowl, and around the bathroom.

John came to mind more often than not. You hated him one moment, and mourned for him the next. Hated him for turning you into a hot-headed Omega who was too scared to do the one thing her entire existence was centred around. Then you prayed for his guidance, for his presence, for the comfort of an Alpha you trusted and missed.

Thoughts of Alphas far away made you think of Bobby. You’d shared a phone call with him just yesterday… or had it been two days now? Time didn’t matter. All that mattered was the fact you could very well die by the end of this heat, and you would never get the chance to say good bye to him.

You would never get the chance to say good bye to anybody. You never said goodbye to Sam or Dean.

A sob broke your heart as you recalled your time spent with the Winchester brothers. They were the closest thing to a pack you’d ever had. They were family, and you’d turned your back on them. You never said goodbye. You never told them sorry, for everything. For being so stubborn. For closing them off. For the ten years you could have reached out, but didn’t bother. For ignoring the Omega in you that knew she belonged right by their side.

You wailed.

Falling back, lying on the cold tiles, curling in on yourself, you wailed, and you didn’t stop until exhaustion took over.

~~

You had fallen asleep once more, this time leaning against the toilet. When you woke you could smell the distinct scent of Alpha, though you could not determine who it was coming from anymore. Hayden and Dan smelt the same now. They simply smelt wrong.

While you’d been asleep one of them had come into the bathroom to drape a blanket over you as you slept. Despite how hot you were inside, you skin was ice cold. You shivered as you hugged the blanket to you, your face peeling off the porcelain toilet seat.

The movement stirred your insides. Leaning into the bowl was a reflex now, even though you knew there was nothing to throw up. You hadn’t eaten anything in over a day, maybe two. You hadn’t had a drink in about twenty hours. You could no longer stomach anything. Your body was rejecting everything and anything, craving only the touch of an Alpha you weren’t even sure existed anymore.

Maybe you’d just imagined him? Maybe your illness was making you delusional?

As you continued to cough into the bowl, groaning as your stomach tried to push something out even though it was empty, you heard a commotion from the other side of the bathroom door.

It was the first time something other than silence could be heard outside the room where death awaited you.

The commotion was one of anger, more of panic. Part of you wanted to focus on the voices, but you were weak, and the comfort of the toilet bowl won out in the end as your stomach continued to churn.

Footsteps sounded, hard, heavy and hurried before the bathroom door swung open. An overwhelming push of scents filled your senses. Your gaging increased, your breathing coming out panicked as you tried to hide yourself in the toilet bowl while also recoiling from all the scents.

And then there was a hand.

It was placed on the small of your back, so gently it barely touched you, but it was enough. A calm settled over you as your breathing slowly began to get back to normal.

“It’s okay. I got you. I got you.” Never had a hoarse voice sounded so soothing.

When your breathing calmed as best as it could, and your stomach was no longer pushing at nothing, you turned and lifted your head just enough to look out of the toilet bowl. That’s when your eyes landed on the person behind you. The person who was now rubbing gentle circles on your back. The person with the soothing voice. The person who had been haunting your dreams for months.

“Dean.”

**Bamby**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Warnings_ ** **: Angst. Pain. Protective!Dean. Smut, but, like, not smutty smut. Explicit language. Thigh riding (she did say she started something with Dean and that kink…). Mentions of Trent (because he deserves a warning label). Self-hate. Self-doubt.**

**Bamby**

“Dean.”

At the sound of you saying his name, Dean jumped into action.

He stood and turned to the open bathroom door where you realised both Hayden and Dan stood, with Sam right behind them. They all looked to you, worry clear in their eyes. Fear. No one had to say the words for you to understand why they looked so concerned. You were on the edge of death, and you doubted that looked pretty.

One look from Dean, and Sam seemed to understand what needed to be done. “I’ll get them out of here.” He nodded to his brother.

Hayden paused for the briefest of moments, looking down at you one last time before he turned on his heels and walked away, Sam not too far behind him. Dan on the other hand, was frozen on the spot.

Dean tried to keep his cool as the other Alpha stayed right where he was. “You being here is making her sick,” he tried to explain.

Tearing his eyes from you, Dan looked Dean right in the eyes. “If she gets worse…”

“She won’t,” Dean assured him. “I’ll take care of her.”

Hesitating just a second more, Dan then turned and left, following the other two Alphas as the three of them walked right out of the cabin. It didn’t take long before you heard the distinct sound of a car leaving, telling you they hadn’t just left the building, but were leaving the property.

It occurred to you then that you hadn’t heard the Impala arrive, but that didn’t really surprise you. Your gagging and coughing in the toilet drowned out most sounds, and your pain made it hard to focus on anything other than your suffering. Now, though, you felt better. Not completely healed, but at least a little better.

Alone now, Dean turned back to you. His eyes were set in determination as he leaned down and reached out for you. “Come on, let’s get you warmed up,” he mumbled as he lifted you into his arms.

You whimpered in pain. His touch might’ve soothed your heat, but everything else still hurt. You were weak and in pain, and being lifted into Dean’s arms shook your nerves in terrible ways.

He grunted, clearly hating that you were in such agony. “Gotta get you in bed.”

Despite the pain of being moved, you melted into his scent. Leather, gunpowder, oak, cloves, and rain. It eased some of your heat, your Omega welcoming the scents. It was exactly what you’d been craving. It’s what was going to help keep you from succumbing to the pain of your heat.

At first, you thought he was going to take you to his old room, but you were surprised to feel him taking the stairs, heading up to the second floor. Clutching at his shirt, you hissed each time his feet hit a step, the vibrations going straight through him and into you.

“I know. But I gotta get you somewhere comfortable. Goddamn place smells too clean. You need familiar scents. Softer, warmer scents,” he explained. “Smells like a damn chemical plant in here.”

There was a paused as he shifted you in his arm so he could open a door, then he was moving again. The smell of your room washed over you, mixing with Dean’s scent. You hummed a little, very lightly, as you relaxed a bit more.

Dean was gentle when he set you on the bed. He made sure his hands never left you as he got to work, doing what he had to in order to help. You let him, your body slack and weak, not fighting as he shed your clothes from your body.

You’d still been dressed in the clothes from nights before. The white shirt and leggings. Although, since that night, you’d been through a lot, and that was evident by how crinkled, wet and dirty your clothes were. You wondered if there were smells on lingering in the material that you could no longer distinguish, but Dean could. Soon after those thoughts passed your mind, Dean growled, low and angered- though not at you, that was certain.

“I can smell him.”

The _him_ he was talking about was obvious. You knew he would have smelt Trent the instant he would’ve been able to smell you. His scent would still be mixed in with yours. But to smell him on your clothes, to be so close to it now… if you had the mental capacity, you would have been amazed at how calm Dean was.

“Won’t let him touch you again, baby,” he promised, leaned down to press a kiss to your shoulder as he slipped your shirt over your head.

You squirmed and frowned, feeling a tug on your gut.

Pausing, he looked down at you, concerned and confused. “What is it?”

“Don’t… don’t call me that,” you somehow managed to speak despite the pain you were in.

The confusion in his frown deepened. “Don’t call you what?”

“Baby,” you croaked. “That’s what he called me. Doesn’t feel right. Don’t want to hear it now. Doesn’t feel-”

“Okay, okay,” he cut you off, nodding, understanding. “I won’t say it.”

With that promise you relaxed. “Thank you.”

“Gonna keep going now, ‘kay? Gotta get you out of these clothes.”

“Okay.” You nodded.

He did as he said he would, working at undressing you. He tried to do it quickly, but softly, knowing you needed to feel his skin on yours, but also understanding that you were in a lot of pain. Once you were bare to him, he didn’t drink in the sight of you like he had during your last heat. This was not about passion, this was about your survival. You needed an Alpha-

No.

You needed Dean, and he was willing to give you that. For now, emotions had to be pushed to the side- as much as they could be in a situation such as the one you were in.

Having finished undressing you, Dean was quick to strip himself. He moved from where he’d been kneeling on the edge of the bed, and stood. The distance between the two of you was short, but it was too much, and with him no longer touching you, you felt the pain build again. He watched with frantic eyes as your face twisted in pain. When the last piece of his clothing hit the floor, he wasted no time.

Climbing onto the bed, he planted himself next to you, reaching out to turn you until you were on your side, facing him. His thigh slipped between your legs, his arms wrapping around your body as you held your head to his chest.

Relief. Your body hummed as his scent wrapped around you, soaked into you, etched itself into your cells. His body against yours warmed your chilled skin, and cooled your heat. The presence calmed you and the Omega inside.

“Take what you need,” he whispered, his lips ghosting over your hair in light kisses. “I’m here, ‘Mega.”

Your body moved on its own as it began to push into him more. The invitation to do whatever you needed had your instincts taking over. With Dean’s thigh between your legs, you pressed down onto it, seeking friction down below. Hips grinding slowly, you found the perfect angle where your clit pressed against him perfectly.

Breathing heavily, moaning lightly, your hand pressed against his chest, fingers spreading, seeking out more skin. You pressed kisses where your fingers could not reach, lips lazily trailing over his chest, over a tattoo you remembered from his rut and your last heat. Your other hand reached down to grab at his side as you tried to pull him close.

Understanding, he did all the work, pressing his body to yours more, shifting so the two of you were angled ever so slightly until you were almost on your back, and he was almost over you. This new position, surprisingly, made your insides hum more. Having him almost caging you against the bed made you feel protected, safe, secure. Dean was never going to let anyone hurt you ever again.

Hips still grinding against his thigh, you were surprised by the flutter of an orgasm that washed over you. It was small, and weak, but so were you. Still, it seemed to do the job. With Dean’s body pressed against you, and a blissful, albeit gentle, climax tingling in your core, you felt a substantial amount of pain ebb away before you drifted off into an easy and much needed sleep.

~~

When you woke up you were only briefly confused, it took a second for you to remember being carried to your room… and to remember who it was that had carried you.

Dean was still there, with you. Somehow, without waking you, he’d managed to get the two of you under your sheets. Now, instead of being on top of you like he had been when you were asleep, he was lying behind you, spooning you, his arms around your waist, his nose gently brushing your neck.

A tug on your gut had you groan in pain. It was nowhere near as bad as it had been the last couple of days, but it was still far from great. Your heat was in full swing, and you weren’t entirely out of danger yet.

“How bad is it?” Dean asked as his face pulled away from your neck.

You glanced over your shoulder at him as best as you could without moving too much. One look, no words, that’s all that was needed for him to understand your thoughts. It was bad… and it was going to get worse.

“Y/N-”

Cutting him off, you sighed as your head turned away from him again, “I know. I know what this means, Dean. I know… I know what I need.”

“You need an Alpha. A _permanent_ Alpha. A mate.”

Despite your pain and predicament, you still managed to build up enough sass to roll your eyes. “Like I said, I know what I need. And I’m ready for it… I want it.”

“Really?” He didn’t sound too confident in your words. One arm moved from around your waist before he brushed the back of his knuckles against your neck and shoulder lightly. The touch made you shudder as he spoke, “Someone has to claim you. Mark you. Knot you. One Alpha. For the rest of your life. One mate. You sure that’s what you want?”

Even though you were no longer facing him, you still glared. “Are you seriously asking me if I would rather die than be claimed?”

“Yes,” he answered honestly. “So far you’ve made it pretty clear that being claimed is the last thing you’d ever want. You don’t want to be owned. Your words, not mine,” he added, the words jabbing at your guilty conscience.

When you responded your voice was a little softer, all the regret you’d been feeling for the last few days coming back up. “People change their minds, Dean.”

He didn’t say anything in return. Instead he let the silence grow… but with the passing time, the aching in your gut only got worse. Before long, you couldn’t hold back a groan as your body curled up in on itself, despite Dean’s hold on you.

Bitting back tears, breathing heavily, you managed to speak once more, “You don’t have to do it. You don’t have to claim me. I wouldn’t blame you for not wanting to after the shit I’ve done. I wouldn’t want to be stuck with someone like me forever. But if someone doesn’t help me through this heat I’m going to die. So, just… just fuck me for the next few days, okay? Just get me through this cycle. Please. I’ll figure everything else out later. I’ll find someone. Just help me now. _Please_ ,” you begged, desperate.

You weren’t expecting him to help. You meant it when you said you wouldn’t blame him for not wanting to. It’s not like you deserved to die. But it’s not like you’d been a joy of a person. He didn’t owe you anything. He wasn’t obliged to help you through your heat. He wasn’t obliged to help you with anything.

You were really expecting him to say no. If not no, then maybe a reluctant yes. Instead he said the last thing you ever thought he’d say.

“And what if I want to? What if I want to claim you?”

His question made you freeze. For a second you thought you’d died and gone to heaven. The last few days had given you a lot of time to think- and cry. You’d found your thoughts wandering to Dean more and more often as time went by. When he showed up, when you saw him crouched down behind you in the bathroom, you’d been filled with so much relief. It was in that moment you decided you wanted to be with him. But never had you expected those feelings to be reciprocated.

All you had done, ever since Dean had come back into your life, was push him away, keep him at arm’s length, make things difficult for him. He’d tried getting passed your walls, and all you’d offered was the briefest of glances before you shut him out all over again. So, why in the world would he want to claim you?

Before you could ask, before you could say anything, he was talking again.

“I don’t want you to find someone else. I don’t want there to be _anyone_ else.”

**Bamby**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Warnings_ ** **: Brief angst. Explicit language. A/B/O dynamics. Heat. Smut. Unprotected sex. Knotting. Claiming. FINALLY!! And then some fluff.**

**Bamby**

“I don’t want you to find someone else. I don’t want there to be _anyone_ else.”

His words settle a shiver down your spine that made you hum, pleased. But the moment was short lived. Your insides wrenched, tugged and pulled, pain replacing that ease his words had given you.

As you curled yourself into a tighter ball, Dean shifted. He moved until he was pressed against your back again, hands pulling at you so you would uncurl from the fetal position you’d put yourself in. “We can do the chick-flick crap later, right now…” his lips pressed a kiss to your shoulder blade, “let me help you, ‘Mega.”

All you managed was a grunt and nod of approval, but that’s all he needed.

Dean pressed his body into yours, harder, as his hand moved from your stomach to your hip. He pulled gently, guiding you back until you were lying down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Soon he was hovering over you, his body caging you in as he set himself between your legs.

Every move was gentle, delicate, careful. He understood your pain, and somehow, he knew exactly what to do.

He pressed himself against you, his warmth melded with your heat, and eased every muscle that ached inside you. Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss to your bare shoulder, causing your head to roll to the side as a sigh escaped your lips. The sound had his body flinching ever so slightly, his hard cock brushing up against your slick slit.

Feeling how his body reacted to him had your own reacting. Your hips rutted against him, seeking out friction, waiting for Dean to slid into you and give you both what you desperately wanted. What you needed.

Lips still on your hot skin, he lightly dragged them from your shoulder to your jaw, right by your ear. There, he nibbled. You shivered, enjoying everything he was doing to you. When his hand grasped your thigh, you crooned, arching into him, spreading your legs further apart so he could fit into the place you needed him most.

He lifted your leg, setting it on his hip. His hand ran down your thigh and under your ass, giving you a quick squeeze the same time his teeth nibbed at your jaw a little harder.

“Ready?” He rutted against you.

All you could respond with was a frantic nod and needy whine.

Dean pushed into you in one long thrust. He filled you, pressed in as far as he could, without hesitation or pause. You arched into him, his head fell to your shoulder, the two of you feeling the intensity of your connection right through to your bones.

Sliding out, slowly, he dragged his cock against your walls, enjoying the feel of them quivering against him. He pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the tip in. There was a pause where he pressed another kiss to your shoulder, and then he dove back inside.

Gasping, your hands found their way onto his back as you held him to you. “Dean.”

He grunted against your shoulder, his hips picking up a steady rhythm that had you on the edge of wanting more and loving every thrust.

Lips moved from your shoulder to your neck as his hips continued to push into yours. The thrusts were hard, but slow, perfectly agonising. You wouldn’t be surprised if you died from the blissful frustration his ministrations caused. That was a death you could live with.

“Fuck. You feel so warm,” he grunted against you, hips picking up the pace.

The fingers of one of your hands found their way into his hair. You tugged and pulled, before soothing him with pats and strokes. All of it encouraged him. He pressed into you, hitting that spot only he could find so perfectly. That spot that made everything sing.

His own hand grasped your thigh, holding it against him as he pushed even deeper. Fingers dug into your skin, bruising no doubt, but that just added to the overwhelming sensation you could only describe as Dean.

“Yes,” you gasped, your hips meeting his, the pace still gradually quickening. “Dean. Alpha. De.”

Suddenly his head pulled back. He looked down at you, his hips still moving. But by the look in his eyes, you wouldn’t have guessed he was thrusting in and out of your core. No, the look on his face was so soft, and surprised, and so full of emotion it made your heart melt and squeeze and flutter.

_Oh, my…_

The look faded as lust began to take over. Not just any lust, though. You could see the change, and recognise the dark heated gaze clouding his eyes. It used to scare you, that look. Used to worry and frighten you. Even before you’d ever seen it. Before you and Dean had been reunited. You’d been taught to fear the hungered look of an Alpha.

But as you lay under Dean, meeting him thrust for thrust, you felt nothing but your own need. Need not just for your own pleasure, but also for his. You felt a desire, a hunger, an urge to give him everything he wants. Only him. No one else. It was in that moment, as his eyes, so full of emotion, gazed into yours with a growing heat… it was in that moment that you realised you wanted nothing and no one more than you wanted Dean.

Your body reacted to the epiphany, a light a cool ripple running through your veins as a choked and surprised moan slipped from your lips. Eyes rolling, fluttering closed. Head tilting back. Body arching. Toes curling. You felt the sweetest of orgasms tingle at your nerve cells.

Dean didn’t miss a beat, leaning down to press open mouthed kisses to your now exposed throat.

“’Mega,” he panted against you.

Your fingers gripped his shoulders. “Alpha.”

Hand sliding down, between your bodies, Dean rubbed at your clit, igniting your Omega in a fire so strong your eyes shot open as another orgasm hit you like lightening. This one had you wriggling and writhing under him, legs tightening on his hips as he continued to thrust into you at a pace and pressure that had you seeing stars.

As your second orgasm fluttered away, you found your limps weakened, the intensity of Dean and what he made you feel turning you to jelly. But, lucky for you, Dean knew what you needed. He always knew what you needed.

His body pressed into your more, covering you, encasing you in his warmth. Only his hips would move away, and then return, slamming into you with those deliciously perfect thrusts Dean managed to keep going despite his own growing desire.

You could feel it. You could feel his knot swelling inside you. It pushed against your walls, pressing into you. If Dean felt big before, he felt huge now, and he wasn’t even at full girth. The thought of his knot, lodged in your core, connecting you both, deep and warm and tight and perfect…

A third orgasm rushed through you. A mangled groan and moan came from you as slick pooled where Dean was still thrusting.

“Dean, I need it. Need you. Please,” you panted, moving just enough to press a gentle kiss on his jaw before your head titled away, giving him an opening.

Groaning, Dean’s thrust faltered at your words. He pressed light, gentle, soft kisses to your throat, mapping out the area, seeking the perfect spot that would make you sing, but also making sure that the spot he chose would be visible for all to see. That was important, to him, and surprisingly you. The need to make the world know you were no longer a lone Omega, but the second half of a perfect pair.

“Ready?” he whispered against your skin, voice hoarse and deep, revealing how much he was holding back in that moment.

Much like when he’d offered to help you through your heat, all you could manage was a nod and another needy moan.

Then his teeth were there.

You screamed in pain and pleasure as you felt his teeth sink into your throat. Somehow, he managed to find a spot that had your core quiver and clench around his cock as it pulsed inside you. Spots littered your vision before your eyes squeezed shut, a feeling of pure euphoria and ecstasy racing through your veins like nothing before. A linking inside you, a correction of your broken cells, lining up to where they’d always belonged.

As you felt the highest of orgasms wash over you. You marvelled at the feel of your soul connecting with Dean’s on a level so deep it had you cry as yet another orgasm rippled through you.

Dean’s knot swelled as his hips rutted against you, his cock deep in your core. You felt his seed fill you to the rim, the pulse of his cock hard and steady as he emptied himself inside you.

There was a pause as the two of you tried to settle and still, but everything inside you and between you was too buzzed, too alive to calm just yet.

Dean’s teeth slipped out from your throat, the move making you shiver with pleasure and disappointment at the loss. You loved the fact you were now marked as his Omega. But you also loved the feel of his teeth sinking into your flesh. That was something you were going to be asking for… _a lot_.

Vibrating, his senses overwhelmed, Dean grabbed and held you close to him as he shifted until you were both lying on your sides, limps intertwined, bodies locked together. It was when the two of you stopped moving that you realised your eyes were still firmly shut.

With a shaking breath, you opened them and found yourself staring into greens so beautiful they made your heart flutter. Dean was handsome before, but now? Nothing compared to him. No beauty in the world, man-made or natural, came close to him. He was the purest of perfections you’d ever seen.

At the same time as your eyes wandered over him, Dean took in the sight of you. The look in his eyes left no question or doubt. He saw nothing but beauty in front of him. There was nothing but adoration, awe and that twinkle of emotion you could not name.

“Dean…”

He hummed, eyes meeting your again. “Yeah?”

“What happens now?”

The smile that hinted on his lips was sweet and gentle. “Now, you sleep. You’re still in heat. Me claiming you hasn’t changed that. So, you’ll sleep, and then, when you wake up, I’ll be here.”

“You’ll be here?” you asked, remembering the last time you were both in this position.

Understanding shone in his eyes as he nodded reassuringly. “I’m not going anywhere, ‘Mega.”

There was no doubt in your mind that his words were true. When you woke up he’d be right there, wrapped around you. With that trust pulsing between you, you didn’t fight the exhaustion that tugged on your senses. Snuggling into Dean, you purred at the feeling of his fingertips lightly stroking your back as a lazy but happy smile tugged on your lips, your senses filling with everything Dean.

Before long, you found yourself drifting in a blissful sleep, knowing that when you woke up, your Alpha would be right there, right where he said he would be, right in your arms.

**Bamby**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Warnings_ ** **: A/B/O dynamics. Heat. Fluff. Explicit language. Smut. Claiming. Knotting.**

**Bamby**

You sat across from Dean at the dining table, dressed in one of his flannels and a pair of panties. He was flicking through his phone and eating the pizza you’d managed to throw together with what little toppings you could find. Dean didn’t seem to mind about the lack of pizazz in the food. In fact, with the way he’d dug into his first two slices, he seemed to find it heavenly.

Picking at your own slice, still on your first while he was on his fourth, you watched him intently. You’d been doing that a lot, all day, really. Just watching him, taking in his appearance, revelling in his presence.

A calm had settled over you, despite your heat. Sure, you still craved sex, but you only craved Dean. You were addicted. When you were in need of a fix, there was no panic or rush. You knew he was right there, willing to give you what you needed.

Watching him, you were reminded of the mark now on your neck. His mark. The scar that announced his claim on you.

Now, while you were over the moon about being with Dean- honestly, nothing felt more right than that- you couldn’t help but frown a little… you couldn’t help but wonder…

Sighing, you slid your plate away before pushing yourself up. You could have walked around the table, but where’s the fun in that? Instead, you placed one foot on your chair and pulled yourself up to put a knee on the table. Then, you were crawling.

Mouth full of food, Dean paused his chewing, eyes hovering on the screen of his phone one second longer before they drifted onto you. He sat there, watching as you crawled over the table towards him, swallowing the mouth full of food as his eyes lingered over every part of you.

Pushing his plate out of the way, you pouted lightly as you climbed down from the table and set yourself in his lap, one leg on either side of his hips. Fingers playing with the open flannel he wore, eyes taking in every inch of him, you sat there.

Leaning back in his seat, phone forgotten, he grinned. “What are you doing?”

“Thinkin’.”

“About?”

Your pout grew a little as your eyes met his. “Why are you the one that gets to claim me?”

His grin faltered as he watched you with a slight frown. “What do you mean? I thought… I thought you wanted-”

Realising he thought you were regretting your decision, you quickly cut him off to correct him, “No, no, no. Dean, I don’t mean that. You claiming me? I don’t regret that for one second. I chose you, Dean, and if I got the chance to choose again, it would be you. Promise,” you assured him.

“Then what are you saying?”

Shrugging, you bit your lip before answering, “Why are Alphas the ones that claim Omegas? I mean, like I said, I don’t regret you claiming me. I… I can feel your mark.” You lifted your hand to your neck, fingers resting on the scar. “I feel it, and it’s incredible. It changed me, inside. It’s like I can feel a connection between us. Something I can’t really describe.”

“No, I get it.” He nodded. “I feel it, too.”

A smile found its way on your lips. “It feels right.”

“Yeah,” he smiled back at you, “it does.” A pause followed before he added, “Why do I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming?”

Giving him a knowing look, you went on, “But… I hate that you don’t get to feel this. I hate that you don’t have this.” You gestured to the mark. “If you got married, would you wear a wedding ring?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged.

“Well, don’t you think a bond like this is more? Don’t you think it means more than marriage? Nothing is stopping other Omegas or even some Betas from hitting on you. Alphas know I’m yours. But does anyone really know you’re off the market now. Does anyone know-” You stopped yourself.

The words had been right there. Does anyone know he’s yours? But you couldn’t say that. You couldn’t assume the mark on you had the same deep meaning to him. You knew he cared about you. You knew he’d be there for you. But you weren’t one hundred percent sure if you being his, made him yours…

“If you’re worried about me hooking up with other people…” He sighed, a look of agitation crossing his face. “I don’t know what you think of me, but that’s not the kind of guy I am. I would never cheat-”

You rolled your eyes, hating that he wasn’t understanding what you were trying to say. “For crying out loud. I want to claim you, Dean. I want to mark you. I want to fuck your brains out, right now. Honestly surprised you can’t smell how slick I am, because I have been staring at your throat for hours now, and all I want to do is sink my teeth into it ‘til you’re mine.”

Eyes wide, he stared up at you in total shock.

With his silence, you continued, “So, why is it Omegas can’t claim their Alphas?”

“They can,” he answered, surprising you.

It was your turn to stare at him wide eyed. “But I was told-”

“A lot of fucked up shit that we should probably talk about in the near future. Right now, though, how about we head up to your bedroom so you can… how did you put it? Fuck my brains out and sink your teeth into my throat ‘til I’m yours?”

“Or…” You rolled your hips, which effectively showed you just how hard he was under you. “We could just stay here,” you suggested as you grinned mischievously at him.

He groaned as you rocked in his lap again, hands coming down to grab at your waist to stop your movements. “The plan is to knot you, ‘Mega. You sure you wanna be stuck like this for the next hour or so?”

Your answer was the kiss you pressed to his jaw as you tried to grind against him, despite his hold on you. Dean didn’t need persuading, he didn’t need words. Lust took over, clouding his judgment, and before you had a chance to process what was happening, you were lifted off his lap and placed on the table.

A pout found its way onto your lips for the briefest of moments, only to fade into a cocky grin as you watch Dean shift until his pants were undone, his hard cock springing free.

Reaching forward, Dean ripped your panties away before he grabbed your waist and pulled you down from the table, crashing your lips onto his as he held you to his chest. From where you were, you could feel the tip of his cock brushing against your slit, driving your lust and huger for Dean forward. Shoving him away, taking control, you slid a hand between the two of you, grasped his length, positioned it to where you wanted, and then sunk down.

A long and almost animal sounding groan pushed passed his lips as you enveloped him, your slick and warmth surrounding his cock. By the look in his eyes, he’d gone to heaven, feeling you pressed up against him, all of you touching all of him in the most intimate way.

“God, I love you.”

The words hadn’t meant to be uttered, that was clear by the look of shock in Dean’s eyes as he stared up at you. Your bodies were now frozen as you took in what he’d just said, and the enormity of it all.

Dean Winchester loved you. If it was anyone else, you might’ve questioned the honesty in their words. Was he just saying it because he’d claimed you? Was he just saying it because his cock was currently buried inside you? Was he saying it because of your heat? All these questions would have been a problem… if it weren’t for the feeling swelling in your chest.

“Y/N-”

Before he could backtrack, before he could explain, before he could ruin the fluttering feeling in your chest, you leaned forward and crashed your lips onto his once more.

It was a kiss full of emotion, understanding and recognition. A kiss so full of love, both from him and you, that you couldn’t stop the tears that began to roll down your face.

Never had you felt so overwhelmed and wanted. Never had you felt so complete and loved. Never had you felt so perfect and content. No high felt as blissful as that moment. Nothing felt as right as Dean. It was a shame it took you so long to figure it out. But, that didn’t matter anymore. Now that you had Dean, you were never letting him go again.

Sensing your tears, Dean pulled back, his eyes filling with concern as he lifted a hand to brush the pad of his thumb along your cheek. “Please tell me this is happy crying.”

You chuckled lightly, despite the tears that were still flowing. “The happiest crying.”

A smile tugged on his lips. “Can I take you to the bedroom now? Not that I have a problem with this.” He shifted his hips to remind you of the very hard and aching cock still deep inside your core. “But I think I’d rather do this somewhere more comfortable.”

Nodding in response, you clutched at him tightly as he shifted the two of you. He didn’t pull out as he stood up, keeping you pressed against his chest, arms wrapped around your body. He held you carefully and close as he made his way out of the dining room and towards his old room.

The trek up the stairs would no doubt be too much. Even now, with the slight friction of his movements, it was too much and not enough at all. Your walls fluttered around him, loving the feel of his cock pressed into all the right places, but you desperately needed him to move. You needed more.

He set you on the bed, hovering over you, his lips moving to trail from your cheek to your jaw, down to your neck. There he traced your scar, the mark that made you his. A mark that would soon be mirrored on his own neck.

Shuddering at the delicate attention he was giving your throat, you arched into his hand as it slipped his flannel away from your body. The hint was understood, and in a moment, after relishing in his kisses a second or two more, you moved to undress.

Each of you helped the other, shedding piece of clothing after piece of clothing. It was hard, lying down, with Dean still inside you, but you managed. With gentle caresses of fingers, and perfectly placed kisses, the two of you undressed.

Heat had built between you, growing with the intimacy that stirred in the moment. Sure, you two had had sex several times before, but nothing compared to this. This was the two of you making love. This was not about his rut, or your heat- despite it still being in play. This was about the two of you bonding in ways that weren’t practised with most mated couples.

The first real thrust from Dean had you seeing stars. Never would you tire of the sensations he invoked inside you. Never would your body get bored with him. He knew exactly how to please your Omega, as if she were made just for him.

Bodies working together, you picked up a pace. Dean was trying to take it slow as the two of you lay there on your sides, but you didn’t want slow. You wanted fast. You wanted to feel him all over. You wanted to drown in him. You wanted your senses to be so overwhelmed the lines between you and Dean blurred.

Shifting, you took advantage of Dean being distracted by the feel of you. Without much effort, you flipped the two of you so he was on his back, with you straddling him. With the new angle you found Dean reaching new places. You felt powerful on top of Dean.

There was a sense of equality that settled between the two of you in the moment. You knew that even though Dean was the Alpha he was not in charge. He did not owe you. Your fears had been for nothing. What the two of you shared was equal, even and matched. There was no line of doubt or sliver of question. You and Dean were equals in this relationship.

Riding him, your head fell back, eyes closing as a long moan pulled itself from its lips. Dean took advantage of this position, sitting up and leaning forward to latch his lips onto your neck. He groaned as you continued to circle your hips against him, feeling his lips suck love marks all over your exposed throats, shoulders and chest.

Bringing his hand up, Dean tweaked your nipple, causing you to buck and gasp. You looked down, meeting his gaze, finding him grinning lightly. But behind that grin was more. So much more. So many emotions.

“Fuck.” Your fingers gripped into his hair before you pulled him forward, lips, teeth and tongues clashing together in a kiss so deep and needy, it was a wonder both of you came back from it alive.

Your orgasm was hard, but with how you were circling your hips- your clit hitting his pelvic bone perfectly- and the angle the position gave- letting Dean reach new depths inside you… it really wasn’t a surprise. Slick gushed from where you were still pumping yourself up and down Dean’s cock.

You screamed and groaned against him, feeling his teeth tug your bottom lip between them as his fingers pinched at your nipple harder. Blood rushed from your head, leaving you feeling light and fuzzy, every cell in your body tingling with praise.

When your body calmed down you felt just how close Dean was to falling over his own edge. You wanted to be there with him, to jump over with your hand in his. You wanted to feel that overwhelming sense of right at the same time as him.

Grabbing his hand, pulling it away from your nipple, you slid it down between your bodies. You watched him, seeing the dark lust grow in his eyes as he realised what you were doing. His cock twitched as your fingers brushed where the two of you were joined. His mouth fell open as he felt you guide his hand. He let you do all the work, let you lead him down and work his fingers against your clit. You knew what you wanted, you just needed it to be Dean’s fingers pressed against your slit in order to get you to the ending you wanted.

His knot was right there, ready to pop inside you, ready to lock the two of you together. You could see the moment he was about to lose control, about to spill into his climax. When you felt a twitch of your own, felt your walls clench around him in preparation of another orgasm, you brought your face down to his neck, and bit.

Teeth sunk into the junction where shoulder met neck. Blood spilled into your mouth, but not enough to deter your actions or ruin the orgasm that had you groaning against him. Everything lit up with a bright white flash of pleasure as you felt your soul connect to Dean’s on an even deeper level than before.

Crying out through his own climax, Dean came deep inside you, his knot locking the two of you together. His hips thrusted uncontrollably as load after load of come filled you until it was leaking down your thighs. Still, he could not stop, could not control the twitching of his body, the arching of his back or the rolling of his eyes. His arms wrapped around you, a hand tangling in your hair as he felt the two of you bond in the most intimate way.

With your orgasm fading, you slipped your teeth out of Dean’s neck. You placed a gentle kiss next to the wound, purring and humming as he scented you in return. The two of you shifted, together, bodies still locked. Once you were lying back down, with you resting on top of Dean, neither of you fought the sleep that wash over you. Neither of you let go of the other as you tumbled into blissful dreams.

**Bamby**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Warnings_ ** **: Flangst… a bit of fluff and a bit of angst, ‘cause there is _a lot_ they need to talk about before they can go forward. Mentions of assault and violence. A/B/O dynamics.**

**Bamby**

You ran your fingers through Dean’s hair as you handed him his cup of coffee. Looking up at you, he gave a sweet and thankful smile, watching as you moved to sit on the other end of the couch. You were both silent as you settled in, pulling your legs up and tucking them under you, your own coffee cup resting on your knee. Once you were settled, Dean broke the silence.

“So…” he sighed.

“So,” you repeated. “Guess we should talk about all that… how did you put it? Fucked up shit?” You gave him a light grin, hoping to ease the tension growing in the room.

There was nothing wrong between the two of you. Your heat had ended after three days. When you woke up this morning you felt the change, and Dean could sense it. In an instant you could feel his apprehension. He was still worried you were going to reject him and regret your decision. You didn’t really blame his doubt, though, it’s not like you’d made it easy for him.

But you reassured him that you did not and would not regret any of it. Dean claiming you. You claiming Dean. The last three days. You would hold that close to your heart for the rest of your life.

Still, there were things you needed to talk about.

“How long have you known?” you asked before taking a sip of your drink.

Dean looked at you quizzically. “Known what?”

Lowering your cup, you gave a slight shrug. “That we’re true mates.”

You’d figured it out the moment your heat faded. Once your hormones were in check, once you could feel the real effects of the scar on your neck and the one on his, you could feel the true meaning of what you both were. You also realised that this whole time, the shared glances with Sam, the imprinting during his rut, the overprotectiveness, the happy look in his eyes when he found out you volunteered, the hopeful look when he saw you with Madeline, the concern and apprehension with your pills… he’d known the truth for a long time.

“Since you fell asleep in my arms that night we saved you,” he admitted.

A small smile played on your lips as you recalled the memory. “You hummed _Hey Jude_ to me.”

Dean looked at you, shocked. “You remember that?”

“Mm-hmm.” You nodded. “You would hum that to me whenever I had nightmares. I remember, when John wasn’t around, or when he was asleep… or passed out… I would wake up in the middle of the night because of nightmares. You would crawl out of bed and climb into mine. You’d hold me and hum that song, promise me everything would be okay, and I’d fall asleep.” Your eyes fell to your cup then, finger running along its edge. “You were always gone in the morning, though.”

“Couldn’t risk Dad figuring out what I was doing. He’d be pissed if he knew I was sleeping in the same bed as you,” he noted.

Your eyes shot up to meet his. “You really think he didn’t want us together? The whole time? You think he knew what we are… that we’re true mates?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I don’t think he knew the whole time. Might’ve suspected, but I think he tried to deny it a lot, too. He loved you. Might not like how he went about it, but I know he cared and he tried to do right by you. But he was wrong. He was the one that told you to go one all those pills, right?”

As you nodded, your eyes fell again. “Heats were getting worse, and he knew I wanted out of here.” You gestured to the cabin around you. “It was our deal. I could hunt, and let people come here when they needed help, in exchange he wanted me to have more than enough medications to protect me.”

“You get that they might have kept you from being claimed, but they didn’t protect you, right?”

“I know.”

“Did he… did Dad know about the guys?”

You shook your head as you brushed your hair behind your ear. “They didn’t happen until after he passed. I don’t think he would’ve liked the idea of me hooking up with so many Alphas. He would’ve said it was stupid and reckless.”

Clearing his throat, Dean backtracked away from the possible conversation that could arise from that comment. He wasn’t ready to talk about _that_ , and neither were you, to be honest.

“What happened after Sammy and me left? He told me he tried calling you… I would’ve, but I didn’t think you’d pick up.”

“I wouldn’t have,” you admitted, slowly bringing your eyes up to meet his. “I left. Stayed out in the woods all night, didn’t come back ‘til morning, and then I just left. Went hunting.”

“For how long?”

“The whole two months.”

“By yourself?”

“No. I met a Beta, she seemed cool so we worked together for a while. Then the jobs kinda dried up, so I headed back home.” Looking away from him, you looked around the open area that consisted of the living, dining and kitchen rooms. “Scrubbed the place ‘til my fingers bled. Everything smelt like you, and I couldn’t deal with that, so I went a little nuts with the cleaning.”

“I can tell.” He sniffed the air, still sensing the lingering smell of the chemicals you’d used. “That was probably the stupidest thing you could’ve done, you know that, right? It’s what would’ve triggered your heat.”

“Didn’t think much of it, honestly. And I wasn’t due for another heat in months. My medications were supposed to keep it away.”

“You were under a lot of stress, had a bunch of Alphas fighting over you, and you cleaned away all of my smell from your nest. Your body freaked,” he explained.

“Nest?” You cracked a grin. “I’m not pregnant, De.” A twinkle in his eyes had you pause. “Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you love me.”

He rolled his eyes. “I do, obviously.”

“No, I mean… every time I call you De-” Before you could finish, that dreamy look crept into his eyes again. “See, there, that.” You pointed at him. “What is up with that look?”

He shrugged. “Last time you called me De was ten years ago… when we presented.”

Falling silent, you contemplated his words, sifting through every conversation the two you had shared since the day John had taken you away. Sure enough, that was the last time you’d called him that. When you’d been deep in the throes of passion and need. When your heat and his rut had their claws deep in you. When you’d first been willing to become his completely.

“I like calling you it,” you noted. “It feels right. All of this, us, it feels right.”

A smile spread on his face. “I know.”

Silence fell as the two of you sipped on your coffee. Soon enough you heard the distinct sound of rain tapping on the window, light and barely there, but you could hear it. Shortly after, you could smell it, and just like that something clicked.

“You smell like rain.”

You’d offhandedly noticed it before, but hadn’t _really_ figured it out until that moment. It had been something in the back of your mind for years, a smell that had always brought you comfort. Whenever you were upset you loved to sit by a window, or out on the porch, and just listen to the rain. It always calmed you, always made you smile. It eased whatever turmoil was raging inside you.

Something else occurred to you then.

“It was running the night of my heat.”

There. You’d done it. You’d opened the window, and Dean was taking his chance, albeit gently. Neither of you wanted to talk about it. You didn’t want to think about what had happened that night… but it had to be said. Dean wanted to know, and you wanted to tell him.

“How did it start?”

You didn’t need him to elaborate to understand what he was asking. “I was heading into town to meet Dan and Hayden at the bar. Before I left for the two months, I uh… I broke it off with everyone but Dan. I just, I couldn’t be completely alone. It was too dangerous, and he just seemed like the right choice out of the three. Less complicated. Hayden took it okay, surprisingly. As long as we were still friends, he understood. Tre-” You took a breath, closing your eyes as you uttered the monster’s name, “Trent didn’t handle the situation so smoothly.”

“What happened?”

“We ended things completely. He called me a bunch of things. To cut it short, he basically insinuated that I was a whore looking for her next knot.”

His eyes darkened as he listened to you. “So why was he at the bar?”

“Wasn’t supposed to be,” you noted. “Was halfway across the parking lot when I was hit with bad cramps. I’d been ignoring the signs. Didn’t think I was getting my heat. I was in denial. But as soon as it really hit me I knew I was in danger. Was gonna head back to my car and text Dan to come help me… but Trent showed up before I could move. At first, I thought he was really there to help. He was being so sweet. And with the rain falling, and his leather jacket… something inside me clung to that.”

Watching you carefully, concern and empathy mixed in with the momentarily forgotten anger, he spoke, “Don’t think any of this is your fault. I can see it in your eyes. Whatever happened, you’re not the one who’s in the wrong.”

“My heat doesn’t excuse my actions, Dean.”

“No, but everything else? That does. He was supposed to be someone you could trust. Your senses were off with the smells. You were confused by the early heat. You were hurting because of us, and don’t try to shrug that off because if you weren’t hurting, this place,” he gestured around to the cabin, “wouldn’t smell like a bleach bottle.”

“I wasn’t going to argue,” you assured him.

“Good.” He gave a short nod. “So… what happened next?” His voice was tight as he asked the question.

Taking a shaky breath, you went on, “He… he took me to his truck. It was parked at the back of the parking lot, away from people. With the rain, no one could really hear or smell us. When we were inside, he just held me at first. And then…”

God, you felt sick.

“Hey.” Dean reached forward to place a hand on your leg. “You don’t have to keep going.”

But you did. You wanted to tell him. You wanted to tell your Alpha. You needed to.

“I tried pulling away. His jacket was gone, and the rain was outside. I could smell _him_ and it smelt wrong. It felt wrong. But he wouldn’t let me go.” Tears welled in your eyes. “He kissed me. Pushed me down. Used his fingers…” Your eyes squeezed shut, a tear spilling down your cheek. “The way he looked at me. The way he handled me. When his… when _it_ touched me down there, when his scent mixed with mine… I wanted to die. Thought no one would ever touch me again. Told me he was gonna mark me. Make me his.”

The sound of a low growl had you opening your eyes to look at Dean. His jaw ticked as he clenched it tightly, a deadly look in his eyes.

Needing to ease his mind, you placed your cup on the floor and shifted on the couch so you were next to him. His own cup was placed on the small table beside the chair. Then his arms were around you as he held you to his chest, your face in his neck, nuzzling him as he breathed in the smell of you close to him.

“No one will ever hurt you again,” he promised voice tight, thick with Alpha anger.

You pressed into him more, to calm him and ease yourself. “I know.”

“Should never have left you. Lucky Dan and Hayden found you in time.”

Surprised by his words, you pulled back just enough to look up at him. “You hate them.”

“I did, yeah. But when Dan called me, told me how sick you were… and then when Sammy and me got here, I could smell you, smell what had happened. Didn’t take long to figure out they’d saved you. Though, took a lot not to rip Dan to shreds, ‘cause I could smell him, too. Wasn’t as strong, and I could tell your body had rejected him, but I could still smell what you’d both tried.”

Eyes falling, you felt guilt press against your chest. “I was dying, Dean.”

Lifting a hand, he cupped your cheek and tilted your head until your eyes met his again. “I’m not mad at you. I’m not mad at Dan. Or Hayden. There’s only one person at fault here… and he’s gonna pay.”

He sounded _too_ sure about that…

“Dean… is there something you’re not telling me?” You watched him carefully. “Is there something I should know?”

Sighing, he looked away as he answered. “Sammy… he’s at the hospital.”

Your jaw dropped to the ground. “ _What?!_ ”

“Trent… apparently someone got him good that night, ‘cause he’s been in intensive care since.”

You knew who that ‘someone’ was. Dan. He’d beat the shit out of Trent that night. You’d sensed it, you just hadn’t had the sense to care. But now?

“How bad is it?”

“Sam says he hasn’t woken up.”

“Could he… is he gonna die?”

Dean shrugged uncaringly. “Chances of him waking up are slim. If he does… well, he won’t last long.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You gave him a curious glare. “Why is Sam at the hospital?”

His eyes met yours then. “You know why.”

“You’re going to kill him? If Trent wakes up, you’re going to kill him, aren’t you?”

The tick of his clenched jaw was his only response.

“Dean, you can’t kill him.”

“Yes, I can. And yes, I will,” he argued so simply, as if there was no room for discussion. His mind was already made. “He hurt you. Tried to claim you forcefully. Tried to rape you. You think I’m just gonna let that pass? He hurt _you_. He hurt my Omega. Tried to take you away from me.”

Your voice was unwavering as you said, “I wasn’t yours then.”

His jaw ticked again. “You’ve always been mine.”

“Not completely. That night, he tried to take the part that’s always been yours. But he didn’t. What he did take was my dignity, my self-respect, my will to live. From the moment he forced his lips onto mine, to the moment you held me in your arms, I was gone. He did that to me. He tried to take my choice away. Don’t let him take you, too.”

“Hey, no.” Lifting a hand, he cupped your cheek, his eyes boring into yours. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be fine. You know I will.”

“Things go wrong Dean,” you countered. “We’ve already gone ten years without each other. How long do you think you’ll be in prison if you get caught?”

Looking into your eyes, that dark, bloodlust anger stared back a moment longer before it faded. Giving in, he simply nodded as he brought your face to his and pressed a gentle but deep kiss to your lips.

When you pulled away, you gave him a small but thankful smile. “I love you, De.”

Emotion filled his face as the last of his anger faded. Love, relief and joy shone in the green of his eyes. “I love you, too.”

**Bamby**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Warnings_ ** **: Angst. Explicit language. Mentions of death, violence and assault. They are together now, I don’t think we need to witness anymore actual violence.**

**Bamby**

As you came down the stairs your eyes met Dean’s. You saw the moment where his gaze flickered down to the mark on your neck. He did that a lot, looking at where he’d marked you. A look of pride and love filled his gaze for the briefest of moments before he looked up, eyes meeting yours.

While the love was still there, it was mixed with anxiety and concern. Today was the day, and he was clearly very worried for and about you.

“You don’t have to do this,” he told you for the umpteenth time.

Sighing, you walked up to where he stood by the dining table, waiting for you. “See this?” You gestured to a stain on the wood. A stain you’d scrubbed at for days and days before you’d given up on it. “That is your blood. Three and a half months ago, you were brought into my home, on the brink of death, and dropped onto my table. I saved your life. A week ago, you saved mine. There are going to be times like that, Dean. Times where our lives need saving. But there are also going to be times when we won’t need saving, we just need each other.”

“You have me,” he assured you. “You have nothing to prove.”

Lips lifting in the lightest of smiles, you looked up at him. You took in his green eyes, at the faint littering of freckles, down to his lips. Reaching up onto your toes, you pressed a kiss to those lips, feeling him chase you as you pulled away.

“Trust me. I can handle this,” you promised, looking into his green eyes once more.

A knock on the door had you both pause for a moment before Dean turned and moved to let the person in.

Sam stepped inside, looking from his brother to you before doing a double take as his eyes settled on Dean’s neck. “Dude…”

Dean chuckled lightly, lifting a hand to the scar on his neck. “Uh, yeah…”

“Omegas can mark their Alphas, too,” you noted defensively.

Eyes wide, Sam turned to you. “No, that’s not what I meant. I just… I mean… I didn’t realise, you know…” He gestured to your neck. “Didn’t think you two would have done that yet, let alone…” He nodded his head towards his brother’s mark. “But it’s good. I’m happy for you both.” A wide smile spread across his face.

Relaxing under his smile, you returned it with your own. “So, we ready?”

Sam’s face fell. “Uh… you sure about this?”

Might’ve forgot to mention your marks, but of course Dean told his brother about where you were headed. He no doubt shared his concerns.

“Yes,” you answered, leaving no room for arguments. “Now, get in the car or stay behind. I don’t need either of you there when I do it.”

“Bullshit.” Dean grabbed his jacket from the hook by the door. “I’m not letting that asshole hurt you again.”

You sighed, watching him, your heart breaking at the hurt in his eyes. The regret. He hated that he hadn’t been there for you that night. “He can’t hurt me, De,” you assured me. “Not anymore.”

Still, that did nothing to ease Dean’s mind. “Memories hurt, Y/N. If you’re gonna do this, I’m gonna be right there by your side.” Not waiting for a response, he turned on his heels and walked out the door, heading for his waiting Baby, knowing you and Sam weren’t too far behind.

Turning to you, Sam gave a smaller, sadder smile than the one before. “I really am happy for you guys. Just wish we didn’t have this to deal with.”

“I know, Sammy,” you sighed, heading for the door as well. “I know.”

~~

You sat in the police station’s interrogation room. Dean had been told to wait outside. It had taken all of two seconds for everyone to realise you two were now a mated couple. Just like that, no one stopped him from taking the seat by your side at the table in the intimidating room.

Officer Richards, an old and balding man who had a pot belly and mustard stains on his shirt, sat in front of you. It wasn’t the first time you’d met him, he frequented the local events you volunteered at. He usually wore a bright smile, always willing to give a helping hand. He was a kind man. That was evident by the concerned crinkles and sad glimmer in his eyes.

Sighing, he looked down at the closed file in front of him before his gaze lifted to meet yours. “We have his truck. We know what happened.”

Benefits of everyone having enhanced senses as Alphas, Betas, or even Omegas, is the fact they could smell exceptionally well. That meant the moment they had Trent’s truck they would have been able to smell _everything_. That was also a bad thing, in a way, because that meant they knew what had happened to you. Not exactly, but they knew enough.

“The smell of your heat… and him… we know.”

Nodding, your eyes fell to your lap as you fiddled with a loose string hanging from the hem of your khaki jacket.

Dean, sensing your anxieties, reached over to set his hand in your lap. Without hesitation, you grabbed his hand, fingers intertwining. Such a simple act, and yet you were already feeling so much better.

“We could also sense Dan Whyte and Hayden Phillips. Witnesses say they left during the time you were seen being guided away by Trent Smitt and when Mr Whyte and Mr Phillips were seen taking you to one of their cars before leaving. No one else was around. Evidence suggests-”

“Get to the questioning, officer,” you told him, voice low. The confidence you’d had before leaving the cabin had well and truly gone.

“Which one attacked Trent, Y/N.”

Slowly, you lifted your gaze from your lap until your eyes locked onto his. “ _He_ attacked me. Does the rest really matter?”

“Trent was murdered. It doesn’t matter what he did. He did not deserve that,” Officer Richards argued.

Dean’s grip on your hand tightened. In the corner of your eye, you could see his jaw tick. It was taking everything in him not to snap… luckily, you snapped instead.

“ _I_ didn’t deserve to be attacked. But I was. And I’m going to have to live with that. He’s lucky he’s dead. He doesn’t have to worry about the consequences of his actions. Whatever happened, and whoever did it, they had every right. An Omega in heat was being attacked. She- _I_ could not defend myself. If I could this would be called self-defence.”

Officer Richards was doing a very good job at being patient with you. “But it’s not self-defence. Whoever attacked him wasn’t the victim.”

“No, you’re right, I was. And I was too far into my heat, too out of my mind in shock to know what was happening around me. All I know is Dan and Hayden found us, they pulled Trent out of the car. They did not hurt him. Dan held him back while Hayden helped me out, and then we left.”

“Are you trying to tell me Trent just _let_ you go after he’d scented you-”

A growl rumbled from Dean.

You squeezed his hand, offering a gentle and reassuring smile. It took a moment but he calmed, just enough for you to turn back to the officer and continue. “What I’m trying to tell you is he was up against two Alphas, more if he tried to make a scene. He might have been stupid to try and force me, but he didn’t have a death wish. Sucks that didn’t work out in the end.”

~~

Sam held the door open for you and Dean as the three of you entered the bar. It was barely lunch, the place was dead, save for two people, one behind the bar, one sitting on a stool in front of it. Hayden and Dan.

Turning in his seat, Hayden offered you a smile as you, Dean and Sam headed their way. “How’d it go?”

“I need a drink,” Dean muttered as he sat in the spot next to Hayden.

Without missing a beat, Dan grabbed some glasses and a bottle of whiskey, pouring you a drink each. “So, do I have to worry about how I’m gonna look in orange?” he asked, cracking a light grin as he peaked at you from the corner of his eyes.

You took a seat on Dean’s other side, Sam sitting on the chair next to yours. Grabbing your drink, you downed it in one go before answering the question, “I gave them nothing, but that doesn’t mean you’re in the clear.”

The news of Trent’s death should have given you a sense of relief… instead it had offered more complications and heartbreak. With him dying due to his injuries, his death was classified as a murder. If it hadn’t been for the overwhelming smell of your heat and the fact the rain had washed a lot of everything else away, Dan would have been busted long before Trent had died. But the cops were having a hard time getting all the evidence they might need to make a strong case.

Well… at least they were putting up a front, pretending to look into it.

Sitting in that interrogation room, you’d felt something. Officer Richards might have been asking you all the required questions, he might have been pressing a little hard, but you could sense something was off.

In this town, you were loved. You gave and gave and gave, everyone knew you, everyone loved you, everyone would do whatever it took to protect you. They’d proved that before.

The last time you’d been cornered by an Alpha you hadn’t had your heat, he’d just been a dick. One hand on you, two seconds later, he had three broken bones. Within a week he’d been discharged from the hospital, charged with assault, and run out of town.

No one even blinked an eye at you defending yourself. Even though the guy’s intentions had been clear, he hadn’t actually attacked you. He hadn’t done anything that warranted your response- at least that’s what a judge would say. Still, no one in town questioned your motives or actions.

If evidence piled up against Dan and the cops had no choice but to charge him, you had no doubt he’d be let off easier than had he simply beaten Trent up in some stupid Alpha fight. Throw you, your heat and the relationships you had with all the men involved… if Dan did get locked up it wouldn’t be for more than a year.

“You got a backup plan for this place if things go bad?” you asked him as he poured you another drink.

He shrugged. “Angie’s a good worker, she could run the joint.”

“She’s also a mother,” you countered. “If you need someone to take care of the place, I’ll do it.”

Four set of eyes turned to you.

“Seriously?” Dan asked as the others stayed silent. His eyes flickered to your Alpha. “What about…?”

You and Dean shared a brief but knowing look. The two of you had talked about your future. While you didn’t have a step-by-step five-year plan, you had some kind of an idea of what you were doing next.

“Dean’s sticking around,” you explained.

He nodded, going on from where you’d finished, “Sammy and me don’t really have a home. I’m not taking Y/N away from this place or the people here. She’s happy. And I know she’s safe. So, we’re all gonna stay here.”

When you looked to Sam he smiled at you. You might not have talked to him, but you knew Dean would have shared a few words with his brother. You also knew Sam would have no problem sticking around. You were all family, after all, and the cabin was your home. Now it was theirs, too.

“We’re gonna keep working,” you noted, turning back to Hayden and Dan- knowing Hayden still had no idea what your job was. “But when we’re not working, we’ll be around town. And if things go bad for you,” your eyes settled on Dan, “I have no problem helping out.” You smiled up at him.

He hesitated a moment, looking from you to the two Alphas on either side of you, but eventually he nodded. “Okay, yeah.” His lips turned into a grateful and relaxed smile. “Thanks.”

“Least we can do.” Dean gave Hayden and Dan a knowing look. “I owe you guys big time.”

No one needed to explain the meaning behind his words. No one dared tell him he owed them nothing. The five of you simply fell silent once more, Dan pouring more drinks. Soon enough the conversation was changed, a lighter mood settling in the room. You all laughed, and smiled, and had a nice time. A bubbling feeling rested in your chest as you looked to your friends before your eyes locked onto your Alpha.

You knew, in that moment, things were going to work out.

**Bamby**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Warnings_ ** **: Time jump (this is the epilogue). Fluff. Fluff. A bit of cute panic from Sam and Dean. And then some more fluff!!**

**Bamby**

One moment you were fine, folding the clothes you’d piled up on the bed. Then you were crumbling forward, clutching at your stomach. Your eyes squeezed shut as you took a shaky breath.

Dean burst into the room, sensing your pain. His concerned eyes took in your state. “Now?”

Somehow you managed to nod through the pain. “Now.”

That’s when he freaked.

“Keys. Keys. Keys. Where are my keys? Keys?!” he yelled frantically.

Despite all your planning, all your reassuring, Dean suddenly had no idea what he was doing. If his head wasn’t stuck between his shoulders, you were sure he’d forget where he left that, too.

Using the wall for support, you exited your bedroom- you and Dean had moved into the downstairs one once he and Sam moved into the cabin. As you leaned against the doorframe you watched your Alpha as he rummaged between the couch cushions, pure panic painted on his face.

“De?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?” he responded without looking your way.

You cracked a smile, despite the pain shooting through your body. “Fruit bowl. Dining table.”

His back straightened like a meerkat’s before he bolted over to the table to check the fruit bowl. Sure enough, after digging around, he fished his keys out from under some bananas.

“How the hell-”

Before he could finish his question, Dean was cut off by the sound of you groaning in pain.

Forgetting his confusion, Dean hurried to your side, his arm sliding around your waist to help you along before he led you towards the front door. “Breath, ‘Mega. Come on, sweetheart. You got this. Just breath.” Looking over his shoulder he yelled, “Sammy! It’s time.”

Two short seconds later, the younger Winchester came practically tumbling down the stairs. He almost tripped on his feet but corrected himself just in time, running a hand through his shaggy hair as he looked to you and your Alpha. In an instant he knew his brother wasn’t wrong.

“Shit, okay, okay.” Nodding, he moved to grab the bag by the door. “Keys?” he asked just as Dean tossed them in his direction. “Okay, just keep breathing, Y/N. Keep breathing.”

You simply rolled your eyes as you continued to breath, which was something you’d been doing long before they’d come around. You didn’t bother commenting though, because you knew there was no point. For the next few hours, hell maybe even for the entire day, you knew all the Winchesters were going to keep repeating were those two annoying words.

“Keep breathing.”

~~

Twelve hours and a whole lot of screaming later you found yourself lying in a hospital bed, covered in sweat that had the itchy sheets clinging to your skin. Your body ached, you were gross all over, and you really should be apologising to all the nurses and doctors that had been dealing with you this whole time.

But none of that mattered. You cared for nothing but the sweet bundle of joy in your arms.

A creaking noise had you look up to see people walking into your room, people who had you smiling even wider. Bobby, Sam, Dan, Hayden, and of course, Dean.

Bobby had spent the good part of the last year hunting with Sam. When you fell pregnant no one wanted you on your own. Bobby was the one to suggest Dean throw in the towel, just until the pup was born and you were ready to be on your own again. Bobby just didn’t want anything happening to you, the pup or Dean.

Sam had moved into the cabin, along with Dean, and had made himself at home. Besides hunting, he’d been spending time in town, making friends. Word had come back to you, and it seemed the younger Winchester had unwittingly stolen the hearts of every female Beta and Omega that laid eyes on him. But he was unaware and uncaring, too interested in a hunt or the newest lore to pay any mind to that. You found it utterly adorable.

Dan had ended up in jail, though for barely a few months. You didn’t know the ins and outs of the case, everyone had tried to keep you from the details to save you from stressing while pregnant. All you knew is that while away he’d left the bar in the hands of Hayden and your Alpha, which served to mend any uncertainties between the men in your life.

Hayden had enjoyed working in the bar enough to quit working as a firefighter. While he still volunteered at the station, he spent more of his time at the bar. It’s there he learnt about the secret side to your life, and it was then that he decided to dabble a little in hunting, as well. You weren’t exactly pleased with the thought, but no one had let you worry about it too much- for the sake of the pup.

Dean… well, you’re Alpha was everything you could have ever hoped for. The last year with him had been a whirlwind of emotions, a roller coaster of ups and down. By no means was everything always smiles and warm hearts, you were both still as stubborn as ever. But in the end, you were always there for each other. Dean hated going to bed angry, and always tried to make up for whatever he might have done- or whatever you’d accused him of. All that mattered to him was you and your pup- which he had adored the instant he knew you were pregnant.

Your Alpha’s face lit up at the sight of your daughter in your arms. He’d been there when you’d given birth, but had left to let you sleep while the pup was taken care of by the nurses. He hadn’t returned in time to see them bring her back. But none of that seemed to matter the moment his eyes landed on her.

Walking away from the others, he moved to the seat next to your bed. Setting himself down, leaning in as close as possible, he reached for his daughter’s hand, a smile stretching across his face as she yawned lightly.

“So, you two got a name for her?” Bobby asked, while everyone else stayed silent, too happy to speak.

“Mm-hmm.” You nodded, eyes falling to your daughter once more. “Judith. Her name is Judith.” Your eyes tore away from her only to land on Dean as you grinned and added, “But I like Jude.”

Dean had let you pick the name, and had asked you to keep it as a surprise. Hearing it now, his face lit up, a knowing smile pulling on his lips. “I love it. I love you. I love her.” Gazing down at your daughter, Dean looked at her with so much emotion. “Hey Jude.”

When Dean had sung _Hey Jude_ to you all those years ago fate had been sealed, so it only seemed right to name your daughter after the moment the world decided you were made for him, and he was made for you.

**The End…**

**Bamby**


End file.
